Survivor
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: For nearly three years, Soraya has fought against her cancer. Now in remission, she makes her return to the WWE. But things are different than from when she left. Can she adapt to the changes? Sequel to Courage From the Heart
1. Heartbeats

**Survivor**

Prologue:

"_Can I ask what's in Pittsburgh?"_

"_School." She said simply. "Do you watch the WWF?" She gestured to the Wrestlemania poster that hung in the back of the booth._

_He nodded. "Sure, Bret Hart's the man."_

_Her lips curved into a secretive smile. "You might want to pay attention over the couple of years; I can predict things are going to get very interesting."_

_He retrieved her pass from the printer and raised his eyebrows at her. "How do you know that?"_

"_Let's just call it destiny."_

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

_"The mammogram showed us that you have ductal carcinoma, which is the most common form of breast cancer." Dr. Marks revealed. "Luckily for us, you're in stage one, so we can do very non-invasive treatments to hopefully cure it. You're very fortunate that you noticed that slight lump in your breast."_

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump.**

_"Soraya's locked in that keylock armbar,King! It's over!" Jim Ross exclaimed, his voice went hoarse with excitement. "If Ivory doesn't tap, she's going to hyper-extend that elbow!" _

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

"_Don't even think about it." Mark said gruffly, kissing her temple. "You're beautiful, Soraya. So Trish has a rack, if that meant anything to me, I'd have taken her up on her offer. But, first off, I don't know if those things are real and secondly, I think you're perfect all the way around. You're feminine, soft and it makes me feel masculine beside you."_

_She smiled weakly at him. "I just don't understand why she needs to be so cruel, especially about things that would obviously bother me."_

"_She's jealous." He hugged her close. "You, Lita, Chyna and Jessica are the four most popular Divas in the business right now. She's eye-candy, but you girls are beautiful and talented."_

"_Thank you." She murmured into the side of his neck. "I needed that."_

"_Anytime, Darlin." He turned his head to find her eager mouth with his. "You have nothing to worry about. You're who I want, not some bitchy Babewatch wannabe."_

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

_"This is just wrong! Ivory and Mighty Molly have injured Jessica McMahon, she's favoring that right shoulder." JR said angrily. _

_"Soraya's not giving up though. She's fighting like it's a handicap match!" King pointed out. _

_"Wait a minute!" JR shouted. "It's the Walls of Jericho! Soraya just pulled out Jericho's submission hold on Mighty Molly. And she's tapping, Mighty Molly is tapping to the Walls of Jericho!" _

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

_Soraya crouched down so that she was in Trish's face. "Look at me, Trish." She ordered the blonde vixen she had just made submit to the armbar. "Learn my face and know my name. This isn't over, not by a long shot. I may have other fish to fry at the moment, but don't get comfortable. I'm coming back for you and I'll finish what I started." She swore, before stalking out of the ring. _

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

_"They grow 'em tough in Pittsburgh!" Taker nodded with approval._

_"Damn right they do." Soraya agreed fiercely. _

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

_"Mark is the love of my life right now." Soraya shrugged. "We're not together anymore, but when I was with him, he made me the happiest I've ever been." _

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

_"It's because of the support that I get from everyone in this arena, everyone watching at home that I will fight with everything I have and beat my cancer." Soraya informed the crowd. "I will fight like hell or my name isn't Soraya O'Toole. I love you all, and hopefully I'll see you sooner rather than later." _

_Soraya left the ring to the overwhelming sound of applause rather than her music. As she reached the top of the ramp, she turned and posed for them one last time with tears streaming down her face. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time of her life. _

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. **

Soraya O'Toole's heart thundered against her ribcage and her breathing came in ragged gasps. Adrenaline pumped through her veins like an instant morphine, while each muscle in her body burned as though it were on fire. Sweat beaded on her brow and trickled down her back. But, she didn't let up; she refused to.

Finally, she heard the sound she was hoping for. The sound of open palmed flesh against canvas, as her opponent tapped out to the keylock armbar. The group of upcoming wrestlers that surrounded the ring to watch the match cheered wildly, as Soraya released the hold and rose to her feet victoriously.

Something akin to joy glowed within her, as Sean O'Haire rose from his position as trainer slash referee to raise her arm, acknowledging her as the victor of the match.

Soraya offered a hand to blonde man she had just defeated and helped him back to his feet. "You have good form." She told him. "Just remember to keep your eyes up at all times, you lose your base and it's all over."

"Thanks Soraya." Daniel Pewter beamed from the praise and went to join his peers outside the ring.

Soraya surveyed the group of eager faces with a small smile. She had once been among them back in her days at the WWO Wrestling Academy in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Today she was among them as a guest trainer and her final chance at working off some ring rust in the dungeon like arena.

Al Snow came off the wall where he had been leaning with his arms crossed over his chest, observing the match. "With the way you schooled these guys O'Toole, I think you're ready." He commented lightly, coming to stand beside his latest Tough Enough Cast.

There was a murmur of agreement from all the wrestling hopefuls. It had been almost three years since Soraya had been in a wrestling ring. For the past two years she had been undergoing chemotherapy to treat her Breast Cancer, which had put a halt on her career in the World Wrestling Federation, now World Wrestling Entertainment. She had traveled from OVW, FCW and now to Tough Enough to work off her ring rust and get back into shape.

She felt it too. After today, she was finally ready. It was time to go home.

**A/N: I hope everyone was able to translate the thumps into her heartbeat. So I'm back with my original version of Soraya O'Toole's life, but then I wrote the prequel, Courage from the Heart, which I hope you all read. This story begins in April of 2004 and will go into 2006. Where the prequel was mostly 1999-2001.**

**Character's featured ( - means possible romantic interest, you can vote for who you think it will be, poll in my profile)**

**Triple H -**

**Ric Flair**

**Batista -**

**Randy Orton -**

**Chris Benoit**

**Chris Jericho -**

**Undertaker**

**Rob Van Dam -**

**Maven -**

**Goldberg -**

**Eugene**

**Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Eric Bischoff**

**Matt Hardy**

**Kane**

**Edge**

**John Cena**

**Jessica McMahon**

**Lita**

**Trish Stratus**

**Victoria**

**Molly Holly**

**Miss Jackie**

**Gail Kim**

**Stacy Kiebler**

**Torrie Wilson**

**Maria**

**Candice Michelle**

**Christy Hemme**

**Mickie James**


	2. Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 1:

_April 1, 2004_

"Soraya Yvonne O'Toole!" An excited voice drifted through the noisy traffic outside Orlando International Airport. "Get your skinny ass over here!"

Soraya shoved her sunglasses up into her hair and grinned broadly when she recognized the owner of that voice. With a slight squeal, she weaved through a crowd of people and flung her arms around her friend, her luggage hitting the pavement at their feet.

"It's so good to see you!" Soraya exclaimed happily, pulling back to look at her friend. "You look great!"

"So do you! I'm glad the chemo didn't leave a physical mark on you." Jessica McMahon shook her head in disbelief. "Has it really been eight months since I saw you last?"

Soraya nodded and laughed. "You flew in for my last chemo session!" She was practically glowing. "So how are you? Tell me everything that's going on right now. I've been away far too long."

Jessica shook her head and grinned. "Well, Dad is of course thrilled about your big return. We're keeping it a secret, only dropping minor hints about a Diva's return here and there. You're going to blow them away tonight."

"I've been watching and keeping up with as much as possible." Soraya trembled outwardly with excitement. "I'm so pumped for tonight! I didn't even tell Benoit. He thinks I'm still home, just gradually getting back into the ring."

"Well no one is going to be more shocked than Lita when you come out as her tag team partner tonight." Jessica informed her. "She's going to kill us both for not telling her, but hey, it'll be so worth it."

"Who are we facing?" Soraya asked, smiling broadly at the thought of being reunited with her redheaded friend again.

"Oh, I thought you might like to face some old foes in the form of Trish and Molly Holly." Jessica smirked.

"Oh good." Soraya's green eyes flashed wickedly. "I still owe Stratus a mighty big ass kicking."

"Someone holds a grudge." Jessica teased.

"Only a little." Soraya shrugged. "Hey, she was a bitch for no reason, I'm warranted. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I hit the ring."

"It'll be good." Jessica agreed with a mischievous grin. "This whole night is going to be fantastic, just off the heels of Wrestlemania too!"

* * *

_Later that night_

"I think that after tonight, we need to go out and pick up some pretty women, WOO!" The unmistakable voice of Ric Flair was the first thing Soraya heard as she locked her car in the parking garage of the arena.

Looking over her shoulder, Soraya recognized the four men who made up the stable of Evolution, Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton. Triple H had a sour expression on his face, which she knew was probably due to Chris Benoit beating him at Wrestlemania two weeks ago for the World Heavyweight title. She couldn't say she felt too bad for him, as she was thrilled for Benoit to carry a title he always wanted.

"Look Champ, it's just a minor setback. You'll get the belt back at Backlash, where Shawn Michaels can't interfere because tonight we'll take care of him." Ric assured his friend.

"Ric's right, Hunter." Batista agreed. "Without Shawn Michaels in the equation, Benoit won't beat you."

Hunter smirked at that. "Yeah, Benoit never could do much on his own."

Soraya frowned; as she watched the four men enter the building. She knew it was their bitterness talking, but she hated that they insulted a man she was so close with. She thought for a moment about going over there and giving Hunter a piece of her mind, but decided against it. Her return was supposed to be a surprise tonight and she would have to lie low until her match with Lita. Arguing with Hunter would just have to wait until after her big return.

A tiny part of her thrilled at the thought of being out in that ring again in less than an hour. She'd be with Lita, in front of all the fans, who had send her millions of fan mail, offering support and well wishes during her trying time against her cancer. She'd be back where she belonged, doing what she loved to do, perform in front of a sold out crowd.

She was also looking forward to being back with her friends full time again. She had missed Benoit and Jericho like crazy. They had come to visit her when they could, which hadn't been often and Benoit made sure to call once a week at least, but it wasn't the same. She had missed Jess and Lita something fierce too. They were her only close female friends, her confidants. Being without them had been hard.

But, she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Soraya was back. She'd be reunited with Benoit and Jericho before the night was over and with Lita in less than an hour. Now she just had to pray that nothing else in her life would go wrong to tear her away from this again. It was where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. She be damned if she'd be locked up in a hospital, sick all the time again.

She was a survivor.

* * *

_Forty-five minutes later_

Lita stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting on her tag team partner, which she assumed was Jessica McMahon. She locked a furious gaze with Trish Stratus, a woman she had once deemed one of her best friends. She should have known better. Trish had always been a backstabbing bitch when it came to getting a push in her career. There were only two women in the business that Lita could trust, one was a partial owner of the company and her supposed partner tonight, the other, had been gone for awhile now.

Instead of Hole's "Celebrity Skin" the lights in the arena suddenly went out, plunging the crowd and the three women all set to compete into complete darkness. Lita looked over her shoulder in confusion, wondering if Jess had changed her entrance, or if the Undertaker had come to send them all to Hell.

Instead, the titantron began to glow and beep, like a heart monitor. The screen grew fuzzy before the words _2__nd__ Coming_ flashed across the screen. Black and white video clips of a petite blonde appeared onscreen, from matches years ago, while the beeping of a heart monitor continued. The clips never zoomed in on the woman's face, but the fighting style was familiar and everyone in the arena was watching closely.

Suddenly, a series of pyros went off across the stage, rivaling the grand finale at the fourth of July. Emblazoned across the street in big, bold script was the simple phrase, _**She's Back!**_

A heavy guitar solo opened into "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park, while _2__nd__ Coming _faded in and out on the screen. Just as the song plunged into the chorus, the stage lit up with red strobe lights and a petite blonde stood center stage with her back facing the crowd, posing Jericho style. She wore black wrestling tights tucked into black wrestling boots and her bra top was a metallic crimson color. A curtain of pale blonde hair fell to her shoulder blades and when she finally turned around, everyone in the arena fell into stunned silence. It couldn't be, could it?

Lita rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Oh my God." She gasped. "No way!"

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

"And introducing her tag team partner, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania…welcome back, Soraya O'Toole!" Lilian's voice was drowned out by the ovation from the crowd, welcoming her back.

She had kept her promise. She had beaten her cancer and returned to them. Now it was time to start kicking ass and taking names.

**A/N: Credit to Aaron for the music ideas. I originally had 3 Doors Down in mind, "When I'm Gone" or "It's Not My Time" but I've decided I liked these options better. **

**XinnLagjin: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Asher02: That's what I was going for. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Aaron: Lita isn't hated just yet, but Trish is heel. It takes place right after she turns on Jericho in favor of Christian. I decided to take your music choices because you're right, it fits her well. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Soraya is twenty-five. She was eighteen when she started training, twenty-one when the WWF signed her and twenty-three when she left. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Edge starts as a good guy actually since he was a face around this time, but his heel turn will follow. Idk…something about the guy just bugs me. **

**Jewelgirl04: I was debating over certain things in the beginning and doing minor adjustments so that's why it took a little longer to post. And yes, eventually, Soraya and Jess will have the John discussion, as well as Soraya's feelings for her interest. **

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy: Well here it is. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I'm so glad. Lol. **

**Pinktink79: It won't be boring, that's for sure. **


	3. Finally Home

Chapter 2:

_Fifteen minutes later_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Lita accused, even though she was grinning from ear to ear, as they headed backstage.

Soraya smiled at one of her best friends. "I didn't tell anyone, Lita. Only Jess and Vince McMahon knew. We wanted it to be a big surprise when I returned, not even Benoit knew."

"Well I think you got what you wanted. No one knew it was coming! The arena went nuts! I went nuts!" Lita exclaimed.

"Hey girls!" Jessica McMahon appeared between the two. "Great match!"

"Oh no, I've got a bone to pick with you, McMahon." Lita mock glared at her friend. "How could you not tell me about her return? As my tag team partner no less?"

Jessica playfully rolled her eyes, knowing the redhead wasn't really mad at her. "And who says you have to know everything?"

"I'm sorry, but who's going on to meet Victoria for the Women's title?" Lita stared at her friend incredulously. "As the next Women's Champion, I deserve to be in the know."

"Who says you're going to win?" Jessica shot back.

Soraya couldn't help it. She burst into giggles at her friend's playful banter. She had missed being around them for so long. To be here and witnessing it again was heady reminder of much she loved her friends.

Lita and Jess exchanged glances before they started laughing too. "It's good to have you back, Raya." Lita wrapped an arm around Soraya's shoulders. "We've missed you."

"I don't think we're going to be only one's thrilled for long. Since you made your entrance the word's been spreading backstage like wildfire." Jessica added.

"You ready for the onslaught?" Lita asked conspiringly.

"I've been ready for what feels like forever." Soraya put her arm around Lita's toned waist and gave her a side hug. "I've wanted to come back for almost three years. I say, bring it on."

Hearing footsteps practically bolting down the hallway, Jessica grinned broadly at the Pittsburgh blonde. "Then all I can say is welcome back to the zoo, Soraya!"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Voices from the hallways drifted in to Evolution's locker room due to the partially open door courtesy of Randy. Several stagehands were gossiping outside, which normally wouldn't have caught their attention, but what they were discussing today had caught the Game's attention.

"Did you see what just happened?" The first voice hissed with excitement.

"No, I missed the Diva's match." Another voice bewildered. "Did McMahon and Lita win?"

"It wasn't McMahon as Lita's tag team partner." The first voice corrected. "I think we just witnessed one of the more exciting returns to the Diva roster. Not even Lita's return after her broken neck had such a huge response."

"It must have been big then. Is Chyna back or something?" The second voice guessed.

"No, even better. Remember the little blonde Diva who left because she had cancer a couple years ago?" The first voice questioned.

"I only started here last year man; I don't know much about the roster before that." The second voice sounded confused.

"Man, how could you not know Soraya O'Toole? She was a valet for Ken Shamrock! She's the Undertaker's former girlfriend! She beat the hell out of Trish Stratus on several occasions, including tonight!" The first voice explained. "Before she left, she was nicknamed the Princess of the Rabid Wolverine. She's the former valet and close personal friend of our Champion, Chris Benoit!"

"Whoa!" The second voice sounded impressed as they drifted down the hallway.

"So O'Toole is back." Hunter sat back and smirked. "Good for her."

"What's that, Champ?" Ric Flair looked up from where he had been sitting and chatting with Randy and Batista.

"Nothing Naitch." Hunter assured his friend. "I'm just making a plan that's all. I've got get Benoit off his game after all. And, I think I just figured out a way to do so."

"Ah, we knew you would, Champ." Ric grinned. "You're the man!"

Hunter's smirked grew wickedly. "Yes I am."

"So what's this big plan?" Randy asked out of curiosity. "We're going to beat the hell out of someone?"

"No, we're not going to need to go that extreme with this one." Hunter shook his head. "Let's just say for once, Evolution's going to be subtle."

* * *

_Back with Soraya_

"I should whip your ass for not telling me." Benoit growled playfully into Soraya's shoulder. "But right now I'm too happy that you're back to muster up the energy."

Soraya giggled and kept her arms around his neck. "Well, be happy because I'm back for good! I ain't going no where!"

"Yo Benoit, you gonna give the rest of us a chance to say hello?" A new voice interrupted the two's reunion.

Soraya wriggled down and out of Benoit's embrace to practically throw herself into Jericho's waiting arms. "Chris!"

The self proclaimed Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla lifted her right off her feet and spun her around. "Raya!" He mimicked her squeal. "I've missed you so much. How come you didn't tell us you were coming back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She shrugged once she was placed back on her feet. "Luckily, so did Vince and Jessica."

"Well color me surprised babay!" He hugged her tightly again. "I'm so glad you're back, maybe things will finally go back to normal around here."

"Speaking of not normal…" Soraya gave him a skeptical look. "Trish Stratus? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She was just a bet at the time, but it looks like I was the one who got played." Jericho shrugged. "Don't worry, now I wouldn't touch that STD ridden crack hoe with a ten foot pole."

"The fact that you wanted to in the first place is disgusting! Especially after what she did to me, never mind the fact that you bet on a woman." Soraya shook her head in mild contempt. "We need to straighten your ass out, and fast."

Benoit chuckled. "She's back five minutes and she's already putting you in your place, Jericho."

Jericho slid a companionable arm around Soraya's shoulders. "Well maybe she's just what I've needed all along."

"Well you need some kind of help if you're attracted to the Babewatch bimbo." Soraya teased.

"Have I mentioned that it's good to have you back?" Jericho beamed.

"Yes, but I could always hear it again, hell yeah!" She wrapped her arm around his waist. "It's like I've finally come home."

**A/N: Ha, I love writing Chris Jericho lol. He's so brassy and obnoxious at times, but with a good heart underneath it all. Anyway…Soraya's back, Benoit, Jericho, Lita and Jess are thrilled and Triple H is plotting…hmm…guess you're going to have to review to find out what happens next. **

**As far as the poll, which is in my profile, so vote if you haven't. **

**Chris Jericho and Randy Orton are tied with four votes each. **

**Batista is next with two.**

**And Triple H and RVD are tied with one vote apiece. **

**Maven and Goldberg equals zero lol. **

**Interesting results. If you've already voted in the poll, you can keep telling me what you think in your reviews. Don't worry guys, unlike Over It, this mystery man will be revealed before the end of the fic, more like the middle. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Even when he was E&C I wasn't much of a fan and the Lita storyline just made me hate him. He made her look like such a pathetic slut. Yes, they made a mistake, but to play off it like that is basically like throwing your career in the shitter. I did watch SD, very cool. Batista's got a title shot! Yippee! Lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Thank you. **

**Casymae: Thank you, let's just say it'll be a bumpy ride.**

**Sideways Anger: wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate the compliments. **

**Hardygurl84: You know what, me too. I wish I could be just as tough as she is. I am to a certain extend because I give both Haley and Soraya some of my personality traits, but she's got a much thicker skin and sometimes a bigger heart. It's funny that I can admire my own characters lol. **

**Jewelgirl04: Hmm…well maybe she will and maybe she won't. I'm not saying anything until we get further along lol. There will definitely be a girly chapter coming up soon. **

**Pinktink79: I definitely have a bumpy road for Soraya ahead and I'm glad you approve of her entrance music. Before Aaron suggest them, I was struggling with it.**

**Asher02: Thank you so much. Your continued support of my fics means a lot. **

**Nicole: Thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: He's her best friend and his pose is pretty cool lol. And since she's going to be involved in the Jericho/Stratus/Christian angle, it fits lol. **


	4. Wow, Jerk!

Chapter 3:

_At the Hotel_

Soraya entered the Marriot with a grin stretched across her face. Her big return had gone better than she could have ever imagined. Her cell phone had blown up with various phone calls from retired superstars and those on SmackDown when they saw her return on television. The Divas locker room had been mobbed by her friends and co-workers intent on welcoming her back with open arms, unless you were Trish Stratus, then the welcome wasn't so friendly.

But, a bitter jealous bimbo was the last thing on Soraya's mind at the moment. She was reveling in her comeback. She was overwhelmed by the response the fans had given her, pleased that she hadn't been forgotten. God, she had wished and prayed for this night for so long, that she was still unsure of whether or not this was all a dream.

"Nice entrance O'Toole." The blonde's head shot up to look at the four men who had entered the elevator with her and she shifted to make more room for the hulking figures.

"Thank you, Hunter." She responded politely to Triple H. She knew Ric by his reputation of course, but had never been introduced to the Nature Boy and Randy and Batista joined after she had left.

"I was rooting for you, you know." The Game continued, his smirk was slick and arrogant. "I knew you'd beat your cancer and come back."

"I promised that I would." She nodded. "I don't make a habit of breaking promises."

"And that my Dear, is a very good trait to have." Ric offered her a doting grandfather like smile. "We never got the chance to meet before you left. I'm the Nature Boy Ric Flair." He held out his hand to her.

"Soraya O'Toole." She smiled genuinely at the Legend and shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you Ric; I used to watch you all the time when I was younger."

"The pleasure's all mine." Ric beamed with pride.

"Dave, Randy, you never got the chance to meet Soraya before because she'd been on medical leave. Soraya, meet my two upcoming stars, Randy Orton and Dave Batista. Dave, Randy, meet Soraya O'Toole, a courageous little Diva with a lot of talent." Hunter made the final introductions.

Batista was the first to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you. You were diagnosed with Breast Cancer, right? Congratulations on your return."

"Thank you and yes, it was Breast Cancer. It took longer than I thought, but I'm in remission and ready to get back to what I do best." Soraya blushed under the big man's direct gaze, before turning her attention to the fourth and final member who had not yet spoken.

"Whatever." Randy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to watching the lights blink on the number of floors.

Soraya frowned at the rude gesture, but didn't rise to the bait; instead she turned her gaze back to Triple H as they reached her floor. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, and it was good to see you again, Hunter. Thank you for the care packages while I was out."

"Not a problem, Soraya." He waved it off. "We'll see you around."

Soraya stepped of the elevator after exchanging goodbyes with Batista and Flair. She waited for the doors to close before bristling at Randy's behavior. Oh, the young superstar's reputation preceded him and she knew he was thought of as an arrogant jerk. Now, she could see why.

* * *

_Still in the elevator_

"Ow!" Randy exclaimed, once a ham sized fist walloped the back of his head. "What the hell did you do that for?" He glared angrily at Batista.

"You were rude." The big man stated obviously. "She was a nice girl."

"So what?" Randy shrugged incredulously. "She's a skinny little twig with big eyes. I've seen nicer girls than that!"

"Enough, Randy." Hunter placed a restraining hand on Dave's shoulder. "Soraya is an incredible wrestler and she's close with Chris Benoit. We want to remain on her good side. We use her against Benoit and that title will be back faster than you can say RKO."

"Besides, I thought she was a pretty little thing." Ric added. "Her eyes are kind of alluring, make a man want to WOO!"

"She has no curves!" Randy argued. "I prefer breasts on my women."

"You are such an asshole, Randy." Dave shook his head.

"Don't worry, just wait until he drops comments like that in front of McMahon." Hunter smirked broadly. "He'll learn his lesson."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Randy sneered. "Why would Vince care about some stupid Diva?"

"Not Vince, Randy." Hunter clarified. "Jessica."

"What does Jessica have to do with this?" Randy asked in confusion.

"You know as well as anyone that Jessica loathes when people insult her best friends." Hunter said nonchalantly.

* * *

_Two floors below_

"Matt!" Lita nearly squealed into her cell phone. "Can you believe it? I was so shocked. Those two bitches are supposed to be my best friends and they didn't tell me?"

"That's the point of a surprise, baby." Matt's southern drawl resonated through the phone. "She looked great though."

"I know, I'm so happy she's back." The red haired extreme diva sighed happily. "It hasn't been the same around her without her, you know. I love Jess and all, but she has a lot on her plate. I tried to fill that void with Trish and look how that turned out. Now that Soraya's back, I've got both of my best friends again."

"I'm sure Jericho is feeling the same as you right now." Matt agreed. "Trish screwed him over pretty good, even though he technically started it."

"Yeah, but Trish took it over the top with her revenge. She won't get to take any more pot shots at him though, Soraya will put a stop to that shit. She's the only one Trish was ever really afraid of." Lita smiled at the thought. "It's funny because Trish had underestimated her in the whole Undertaker-Sara-Soraya deal. She learned the hard way that Soraya may be small and quiet, but she fights like a ninja."

"I think Trish fears you too, Lita." He argued. "You always kick her ass when you two face off, unless there's cheating involved."

"Yeah, but when it comes to Trish, no one has her number better than Soraya. Did you see Trish's face when she realized who my partner was?" She laughed. "The bitch almost wet herself."

"I think things are going to be looking up for you over there, Lita." Matt was glad to hear the joy in his girlfriend's tone. Trish's betrayal had been hard on her, and Soraya's return would help keep Lita balanced.

"Damn right they are, Jess, Soraya and Me, all the same side again." Lita let her mind wander to how she wanted the next few months to unfold. "Those bitchy Divas better watch out, because there's going to be some serious hell to pay."

**A/N: Hmm…Evolution barring Randy, is being nice to Soraya…why? You'll just have to read to find out. **

**As far as the poll goes, **

**Randy is now in the lead with 7 votes (these include anonymous reviews since they can't vote in the poll in my profile)**

**Jericho is the same with four**

**Batista has three**

**RVD has two**

**Triple H and Goldberg each have one a piece**

**And Maven still has zero lol**

**Cassymae: We'll find out soon ;)**

**Asher02: Thank you, I love writing Chris, he's too much fun. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I know, I miss them too. That's why I set Soraya's story farther back in time. **

**Be-Urself-Noone-else-will: Ha, Dave is awesome. I'm the same way. I turn into a stupid fan girl half the time hehe. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Well since he got robbed of it in the first place, I hope Dave wrends him limb from limb. Hehe. And most definitely, Soraya won't take crap from anyone. She's a survivor after all. **

**Aaron: lol I should be thanking you. I was stumped for awhile. And let's just say, getting to Soraya and Benoit will be harder than Trips thinks it is. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I'm so glad you enjoyed it. **

**Sideways Anger: I was shocked by how far Chris took it though. It's been a long time since we've seen that side of him. **

**Nicole: I miss him too, but he'll be in this fic plenty. **

**Jewelgirl04: haha, I like Raya/Jess chapters too. Girly chapters are always fun. **

**Caycee: Thanks for the compliments. I miss RVD a ton. I hope he comes back. He said there's a chance he might ;)**


	5. Jealous Divas and Backstreet Boys

Chapter 4:

_In another room_

"This is not how things were supposed to go down tonight!" Trish Stratus raged out loud, as she paced back and forth in her hotel room. "That little bone rack was not supposed to waltz back in here and prevent me from giving Lita yet another deserved ass kicking! She's supposed to be dead or something by now!"

Tyson Tomko rolled his eyes to the ceiling while the blonde vixen continued to rant. Soon enough the anger would taper off into almost pitiful desperation. Trish couldn't stand anyone taking the spotlight from her, that's why she turned her back on her friends in the first place.

"It's just a minor setback, Trish." The bald, tattooed and goateed man tried for kind assurance. "Everyone knows you're still the best. You'll beat her next time. She just had the element of surprise tonight. Next time, you'll be prepared."

Trish stopped pacing and looked over at her bodyguard slash lackey. The man may walk around like a brainless meathead, but he did make valid points. "You're right. She won't catch me off guard again. Stupid bitch thinks she can just come back and expect everything to be the way it was, she's wrong! I'm on top now, and she'll learn her place."

"Of course she will, and if not, you'll physically prove it to her." Tomko nodded convincingly, hoping the blonde would choose to go to bed soon.

"Exactly, and I will get my title back from that she-man Victoria and everything will fall into place again." She sighed in satisfaction. "Soraya's just an unforeseen obstacle that can easily be taken care of."

"Exactly." Tomko agreed. "So you shouldn't be stressing yourself out about this. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow and a house show tomorrow night. You should get some rest so that you're at your best."

"You're right." She conceded. "Thank you Tomko, this would be so much more difficult without you. You've been a real help. That whole thing with Jericho really frazzled me."

"That blonde haired pretty boy wannabe isn't worth your energy." Tomko grit his teeth at the mention of the former Intercontinental Champion. "Forget about him."

"Oh, I'm over what he did to me, but I can't just forget about him." Trish flipped her hair. "Let's just say Jericho has a thing for blondes and now that Soraya's back, those two will be stuck together like white on rice."

"I thought she was Benoit's princess or something?" He frowned in confusion.

"She is, but she's Jericho's obsession as well." Trish glowered at the thought of her former interest with one of her rivals. "We'll have to do something about that.

* * *

_The Following Morning_

"We seem to have a thing for elevators." A vaguely familiar voice commented, as the metal doors to the cable box opened.

Soraya smiled at the slight joke. "It appears we do. Good morning, Ric." Her smile hardened as she looked as his companion. "Randy." She added as an afterthought.

"Morning Blondie." Ric greeted her in his cheerful way, while Randy grunted almost inaudibly. He was apparently not a morning person.

"Off to breakfast?" Soraya attempted conversation with the Nature boy, as the elevator began its descent to the lobby.

"Yup, Randy and I are meeting Hunter and Dave in the lobby." Ric nodded. "How about yourself?"

"I'm on a quest for coffee and possibly a scone." She quipped playfully. "And then I think I'm going to hit the gym. I still have a little bit of ring rust to work off."

"You look pretty good to me, WOO!" Ric joked. "Don't you think, Randy?"

The young superstar blinked groggily at them. "Yeah, if you go for stick figures, she looks great."

"Randall Keith Orton!" Ric exclaimed, shocked by his blunt cruelty.

Soraya's green eyes narrowed dangerously. She had been ridiculed about her body for as far back as she could remember. So she wasn't curvy like Trish or Molly, or thin sexy like Lita and Jess. She didn't have mile long legs like Stacie Kiebler or a perky bust like Torrie Wilson. She had accepted her body for what it was two years ago. Compared to what she had looked like on the chemo, she looked radiant now.

She had dealt with her self esteem issues during her time treating her cancer. It hadn't been easy; the men in her life always left her for the better model, or in Ken Shamrock's case, one that didn't throw up all the time. Undertaker and Billy Kidman had chosen bustier blondes. Still, Soraya knew she wasn't unattractive, especially after the near skeleton she had been a year ago.

"I'd rather be a stick figure than a Backstreet boy." She fired back without hesitation.

Randy's eyes snapped open in surprise, while Ric choked on his laughter.

The bell chimed and the metal doors slid open again, revealing the lobby and an amused looking Triple H and Batista as they watched Ric try and unsuccessfully keep a straight face.

Soraya looked over at her two companions. "Well, I'd say this was fun, but thanks to Randy, that would be a lie. I'll see you around." She sauntered out of the elevator, pausing only to greet the Game and the Animal. "Morning Hunter, Dave." She tugged her sunglasses over her eyes and headed out into the sunshine, leaving four men gaping after her.

* * *

_The Gym_

"You called him a Backstreet boy?" Chris Jericho asked eagerly, from where he stood above Soraya, spotting the blonde Diva as she did some light bench presses.

"It just tumbled out." She replied defensively. "Besides, he was being a huge jerk. He deserved it."

"I didn't say he didn't." Jericho pointed out. "Had I been there, I would have punched him. You're beautiful, Raya."

"Thanks Chris." She missed the spark of longing in his eyes. "I'm honestly not bothered by it. Months upon months of looking like death warmed over from chemotherapy makes you appreciate how attractive you are once you look normal."

"Well, that's good." Jericho took the bar from her and set it in its stand. "I know Kidman and Taker gave you some insecurity, so it's nice to see they didn't have a permanent effect."

"Oh please, I'm over that drama. I just want to focus on wrestling right now. It's been denied to me for so long that it's all I want to think about." She sat up and wiped the sweat off her brow, preventing her from noting the flash of disappointment on Chris's face. "Men are the last thing on my mind."

"Shamrock really hurt you when he walked out for the second time, huh?" He sat down on the bench beside her.

She sighed heavily. "He was supposed to be my constant you know, the one that didn't go wrong. He waited on me for years, that usually spells devotion. Instead when I started loosing my hair and getting sicker, it meant bail."

"I'm sorry Raya." He said sincerely.

"It's okay. I just have to stop dating the wrong guys." She shrugged. "Who knows if I'll ever find the right one, yeah?" She slapped his shoulder as she rose. "Race ya on the treadmill!"

Chris watched as she crossed the room. "Maybe he's closer than you think." He murmured to himself.

**A/N: So…Soraya and Randy butt heads, Evolution's everywhere, Trish is feeling threatened and Jericho's got a crush. Hmm…we've got some interesting scenarios here. **

**Poll:**

**Randy Orton just jumped to 10 votes…wow**

**Chris Jericho is at 5**

**RVD is at 2**

**Triple H and Goldberg have 1**

**Maven…0 lol**

**Hardygurl84: Oh definitely, underestimating the Rabid Wolverine and the Pittsburgh Powerhouse is never a good idea. Trips is in for a rude awakening.**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: He's too cool for Soraya lol. As for Evolution, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Aaron: Oh I have several things up my sleeve. I miss Lita and her relationship with Matt too. We'll definitely see all three girl together in action. And Soraya's always feuding with Trish it seems, they hate each other. **

**Xinnlagjin: means they serve their purpose if you hated them lol. **

**Asher02: They're plotting little jerks aren't they? Lol. And against Soraya and Benoit, they've been underestimated long enough, you think people would learn that they take crap from no one. **

**Jewelgilr04: That's what I'm counting on. She's going to a major factor in them becoming 'civil' to one another. Lol. As for Soraya/Evolution being like striking gold, I hope so! I have plenty of ideas with it. ;)**

**SBMFanatic: I agree. I love Chris, I really do, but even I was cringing. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: It was a good kind of cheesy! Lol. I'm looking forward to Cody coming along too. Danielle (Jewelgirl04) and I think he's the face version of Randy Orton in the making. Now he just needs a real finisher and kick ass music. There will be plenty of sneaky Hunter in this fic. He's the good guy in Over It and Legacy, he can be a little bad in this one. **

**Cassymae: Oh he will lol. Not right away because she doesn't know the extent of it, but wait until she over hears it **

**Be-Urself-Noone-else-will: Randy is a superb wrestler. He's so technical and skilled. And let's face it, he plays the best heel in the WWE right now. You hate him, but you love him too. Heels like Edge, JBL and Umaga I will never like. I think Hardy will get another shot when Vince is done punishing him for the drug thing. **

**Alkira Sonoma: You're not alone, those are the top two in the polls too. **

**Pinktink79: You know have of Randy's attitude is all bluster and BS anyway. So we'll see what happens. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Her main feud is with Trish obviously, plus Molly Holly and Gail Kim. She'll battle with Victoria a bit as well, since at this time she varies from face to heel. I think she's going to help Lita train Christy in early 2005. I'm going to have Soraya and Jess do a lot of work on Molly and Gail Kim since they were so close back then. And then, I might have her feud with another Diva in later 2004. **


	6. One of a Kind

Chapter 5:

_Lunch_

"Everybody's still talking about your stunt with the bitch from hell last night, Jess." Randy dropped heavily into the chair opposite his best friend.

Jessica frowned in confusion. "I didn't have a match or segment last night. What are you talking about?"

"The surprise return of the Ms. Stick up her ass." Randy clarified, while opening his menu. "People are claiming its one of the greatest returns of this year."

Jessica frowned. "Why are you insulting Soraya?"

"Because she deserves it." He stated simply, as the waiter came over to take their order.

Once they had placed their orders, Jessica raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "Spill it, Orton. Why does Soraya 'deserve' to be insulted?"

"She called me a Backstreet boy." He shrugged noncommittally.

She burst out laughing. "Now that's a good one, I'll have to remember that."

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed indignantly. "Who's side are you on here?"

"Soraya's a good friend of mine too, Randy." She rolled her eyes. "I know she wouldn't insult you for the hell of it. What did you say to provoke her?"

Knowing that he might be able to fool some people, he also knew that Jessica McMahon never fell for his bluster and bullshit. "I may have made a comment about her figure."

"Then it was warranted." She nodded in satisfaction, before she turned serious. "Lay off her, Orton. That girl has been through hell and back. She had enough self-esteem issues to work through from her former boyfriends. She's in a good place right now, don't ruin it."

"Hey, I just made a harmless, smartass comment." He held his hands up defensively.

"Randy, you are anything but harmless when you snipe at people. You know how to cut deep." Jessica shook her head. "Between her crappy upbringing, failed relationships and her cancer, she does not need to deal with your shit. As your friend and as hers, I'm telling you to back off."

"Fine! Whatever!" Randy hunched down in exasperation. Why was he being labeled the bad guy? The little blonde was just as much to blame as he was.

* * *

_Outside the Hotel_

"Congratulations Soraya." Rob Van Dam sincerely told the Pittsburgh beauty. "We're all really glad for your safe return. I knew you could do it."

Soraya offered Mr. Monday Night a brilliant smile. "Thanks Rob. I missed it too much to be away for too long."

"That's how I feel whenever I'm injured." He lowered onto a bench and gestured for her to sit beside him. "I don't know what I'm going to do when the day comes for me to retire."

"You're the whole damn show." She teased. "You can't retire, that's like saying Vince McMahon will actually be a good guy. Impossible."

He chuckled. "It's a long time away as long as my luck holds out."

"With all the crazy things you do, you've definitely got Lady Luck on your side." She commented. "I must say, I've always been jealous of your educated feet."

"That kind of stuff comes naturally to me for some reason. All that base work though, I struggle with. You're lucky you're so versatile. You can work with power and with agility." He argued. "I think that's more impressive than fancy moves in the long run."

"Well thank you." She blushed from his praise.

"It's funny. I used to watch you interact with Benoit and Jericho and I always wanted to get to know you, but being on the Alliance kind of hindered that." He admitted shyly.

"Why me? Why not Lita, or Trish? Even Jess, but she was the Rock's girl back then." She glanced at him completely bewildered.

"You were real Soraya and you wore your heart on your sleeve. You were hurt by what Mark, Sara and Trish did to you. Instead of hiding from it, you used it. I find that admirable. It's rare to find a Diva who's completely herself these days." He answered honestly.

"There's no alliance now." She pointed out innocently.

"No." He flashed her a charming grin. "There isn't is there?"

"Nope, Survivor Series 2001 kind of eliminated it." She informed him cheekily.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Rob's eyes twinkled at her.

"I guess so." She nodded her agreement.

* * *

_At the Arena that night_

Arm in arm with Jericho, Soraya let her head fall to rest against his bicep as they entered the arena that was holding tonight's house show. Her body was still adjusting to traveling again and she was feeling slightly sluggish.

"You with me, Raya?" Jericho asked gently, planning on letting her snooze in the locker room once they reached it.

"Yup, just a bit sleepy." She mumbled.

"You're going to want to shake it off for your match tonight against Victoria." He advised. "I'll let you nap a bit in the locker room, but then it's time to get that adrenaline going."

"I'll be ready." She told him firmly. "I'm always ready."

"This is true." He admitted, pressing a kiss into the honey colored strands on her head. "Poor baby, so jet lagged."

"Not used to the traveling again yet either." She added with a yawn.

"That too." He chuckled. "You'll get your rhythm back soon enough. It's like riding a bike, you don't just forget how."

"I just need to sleep well tonight." She nodded her agreement. "I might pass out in Benoit's room. His is always so quiet and peaceful."

"And they call him the Rabid Wolverine." Chris joked, though inside he was jealous of how attached and close Soraya was to his friend and fellow Canadian.

"Not with me." She smiled drowsily. "He's like my big brother. That's why he has a double all the time. So he can watch out for me when I need it."

He sighed in relief at her comment about Benoit being like a big brother. Jericho had enough competition with the rest of the men's locker room that roamed around here. With the exception of Randy Orton, who had decided Soraya wasn't even pretty enough to acknowledge. That arrogant ass needed a serious reality check sometimes.

He was crazy to think anything negative about Soraya.

**A/N: So, we've established that Randy and Soraya don't get along, Jericho has a crush on his best friend, RVD is showing some interest, Evolution has something up their sleeves and we have yet to reach our favorite blonde's encounters with Maven and the Man, Goldberg. **

**Since our last chapter,**

**Randy is still in the lead with ten votes**

**While Jericho has jumped to eight**

**Batista and RVD have three**

**Triple H has two**

**Goldberg as one**

**Maven, still zilch**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: This is April 2004. Chris Benoit just became World Heavyweight Champion a month prior, Jericho is feuding with Christian, Trish and Tomko, Victoria is the WWE Women's Champion. **

**Asher02: Let's just say they have a rather volatile aversion to one another. **

**Aaron: Yeah, isn't Tomko on TNA now? I have to find time to watch it and check in on some of my former favs who wrestle there, like Billy Gunn, Jacqueline, Christy Hemme, Sting and such. Gosh, I do miss Billy Gunn. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Hunter is just too damn badass. We love him no matter what he technically, so it doesn't matter. Even if he's being the biggest prick of the century I cheer him on. It's why I'm considered diehard loyal. The only times I ever wanted him to lose were when Randy was a face and when Batista and him went at it. Even then, I didn't hate Hunter, I just lusted over the other two. I don't lust over Hunter, just admire the man for his talent. Him and Benoit were my two favorites for a long time. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Well Y2J just shot up in the polls after the last chapter. **

**Xinnlajgin: haha I'm so glad you enjoyed it. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Yes she did. She's not one you want to mess with ;)**

**HardyGurl84: Mine too. I was/still am a BSB fan! Lol. I had to throw that crack in there though, it was too perfect. When my original stuff gets published I'll definitely let you know. **

**Pinktink79: Oh, she's back and in fresh face form so there's a lot of interest going around. Although Jericho's crush stems back from a long time ago, back to Shamrock's valet days. **

**Jewelgirl04: This is my first Jess warning Randy on the Soraya deal, the tame one, she'll really rip into though in one of my coming chapters ;) And yes, Jericho does have a crush on our heroine. The question is, does she feel the same way? **


	7. Backlash

Chapter 6:

_Backlash April 18, 2004_

"The following interegender tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Trish Stratus and Christian!" Lilian announced the duo's entrance to a chorus of boos and slut chants that overpowered Christian's wimpy entrance theme.

_5…4…3…2…1_

_Com on, you know I gotcha_

_Yeah_

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

_Break down the walls_

_For those about to rock and what you want_

_Baby, you know you're Judas and I'm your priest_

_Bring it through the stage in the rage of the beast_

_Step in the arena and break the walls down_

_Step in the arena and BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

"And their opponents, the team of Soraya O'Toole and a native of Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, Y2J Chris Jericho!" Lilian lowered her microphone and exit the ring.

Edmonton, Alberta Canada exploded for the two close friends of their hometown hero. Both Soraya and Chris took a moment to play to the crowd and exchange high fives, before entering the ring with their two most hated adversaries. Jericho wanting revenge on the two people who betrayed him, and Soraya on the woman who had helped destroy the greatest relationship she ever had and proceed to taunt her about.

The four immediately got into one another's faces, trash talking, before Christian finally instigated the match by shoving Jericho sharply in the chest. Jericho took a step backwards, shared a knowingly look with Soraya, before both let out huge right hands. Christian slammed into the canvas from the force of Jericho's punch, while Trish flipped out of the ring after Soraya's.

The referee ordered both women onto the apron, while the two men grappled with one another in the ring.

Rubbing her jaw, Trish sneered at Jericho. "Kick his ass, Christian!"

Unfortunately for Trish, Jericho had the upper hand, and kept it by dropping Christian a delayed vertical suplex. He followed his assault with a series of clothesline and blows out to the apron, before performing one of his signature springboard dropkicks.

"That's it Jericho!" Soraya cheered, even when Trish tried a sneak attack and was caught and forced to flee for her safety.

The two men continued to do battle. The momentum going back and forth between and for a long period of time, Soraya was worried while Christian kept it. He and Trish kept trying to make a mockery out of her friend.

When Trish had the audacity to slap Jericho across the face and then follow it up with a chick kick. Soraya thought to hell with the rules and entered the ring. Trish screamed, not expecting the spear of retaliation from the other blonde. Soon it was cut off by multiple forearm shots to the skull, as Soraya attacked.

Christian caught a handful of Soraya's hair and dragged her off his girlfriend. He began to twist her around in an attempt to perform the un-prettier, but Jericho was back on his feet and used a hard takedown to release Soraya from his grasp.

Trish, who had just gotten back to her feet, screamed again, as Soraya speared her to the mat for the second time. The Irish blonde hauled her up into an Irish whip into the corner turnbuckle, following her into it with a running knee lift (think CM Punk).

With a smirk, Soraya glanced over her shoulder to Jericho, who had just thrown Christian out of the ring. His grin grew lecherous as Soraya Irish whipped Trish to him and he caught in her a cross body. She shrieked and struggled, but instead of power slamming her, he dropped to one knee and proceeded to give the traitorous woman a spanking, much to Soraya and the crowd's amusement.

"Chris!" Soraya alerted her friend and partner once Christian slithered back into the ring.

Jericho winked and left Trish to Soraya while he went to work on Christian. Soraya wanted this match to be over, so she sent a harsh kick to Trish's midsection causing the former Women's Champion to double over. She made a slashing motion across her throat that came from her days with the Undertaker, before grasping Trish by the hair and dropping her in a sitout facebuster that she called a mind flurry.

"Yeahhh!" Soraya looked over to see Jericho plant on foot in Christian abdomen, while the other connected to the side of his skull in a running enziguri.

Christian dropped to the mat, completely out of it. Jericho nonchalantly made the cover and got the three count.

"Yes!" Soraya punched a fist triumphantly into the air. Her first pay-per-view since her cancer and they had made it a good one.

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

"Yeek!" Soraya squealed when Chris lifted her off her feet in a celebratory hug, swinging her around twice.

"That's right babay!" Jericho placed her back down, but kept one arm around her, while Christian and Trish began to recuperate. "We're the best!" He gloated.

Soraya sighed in contentment, enjoying the victory. The two separated only long enough to exit the ring, before Jericho's arm was back around her shoulders and hers was around his waist. He pressed a kiss into her hair, while they walked up the ramp, neither looking back at the two furious blondes they left in the ring.

"You're the best Soraya." He told her. "This whole thing would have sucked without you."

"I'm your best friend, did you really think I'd let that bitch run you into the ground?" Soraya shook her head and snuggled further into the crook of his arm as they entered the backstage area. "You were there for me when I needed you; it's only fair I return the favor."

"Well, it's very much appreciated." He squeezed her shoulders. "I need a shower."

"Me too. I'll meet you in half an hour to watch Benoit's match?" She inquired.

"Definitely." He agreed with a nod.

"Cool." She called out to him before he walked away. "Oh, and Jericho? I know that she hurt you and no matter how good what we did out there feels, you still care for her. I just wanted to say that I'm here for you, and one day it won't hurt so much."

"Shamrock?" He questioned with half smile.

"No…Mark." She corrected innocently, before heading down the hall to the Diva's locker room.

**A/N: So it seems that even though Soraya's last boyfriend was Ken Shamrock, her heart still hangs on to the Undertaker. How much drama is that going to cause? That on top of Evolution anyway. Also, Jericho is getting a little more affection, how is that going to effect their friendship later on. **

**Randy's still in the lead with 10 votes. **

**Jericho is in second with eight. **

**Triple H and Batista are tied in third with three apiece. **

**RVD has two votes**

**Goldberg has one**

**Maven…zero…again lol.**

**Baybie: We'll find out the reasons behind Randy's behavior soon enough. As for Soraya's relationships, you'll have to read to find out. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: I agree, Benoit should be a Hall of Famer. He's one of the best wrestlers we've ever seen. How you feel about the Undertaker is exactly how I feel about Triple H. I started watching the WWF when he was Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the blueblood with classical music and riding breeches lol. I watched him evolve into the hardcore badass he is today. He kept me tuned in when the storylines were really in the gutter. And when he was out on injury I tuned in just hoping it would be the night he returned. My second favorite wrestler, on skills alone, would have to be Benoit. The man was incredibly talented and I hate that his life was cut so short. **

**HardyGurl84: Me too, I liked RVD, don't get me wrong, but I like him so much more now that he's not around. Weird. **

**Nicole: They're both excellent choices in my opinion. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Yup, Y2J has a crush on the Pittsburgh Powerhouse. The question is, will she feel the same? **

**Alkira Sonoma: haha you'****re outta control!**

**Aaron: I really miss Billy Gunn. I mean, he's not like uber attractive or anything, but I liked him a lot when he was in the WWF. I'll need to get my butt in gear and start watching TNA lol, but it will always come second to the WWE. WWE has HHH, Hardyz, Jericho, HBK, RKO and BATISTA! Lol**

**Xinnlagjin: lmao! Well put. He's definitely intelligent, it's what helps make him so evil, yet he can act like such an idiot. **

**Pinktink79: Maybe that's the ending you'll get, or maybe she'll end up with one of the others. We'll see. **

**Jewelgirl04: Oh, he'll get an assbeating from her soon enough ;) She was giving him his first warning. As for my typo, damn it, I keep doing that. Lol. **


	8. Get Your Irish in Gear

Chapter 7:

_The following Monday night RAW_

Soraya rolled her neck, letting the bones pop, before exiting her locker room that she was currently sharing with Chris Benoit. Although she was no longer his valet since her departure two years prior, she felt more comfortable sharing with him or Jericho than in the Divas locker room with Trish and all the new Divas milling around.

Her destination was the Gorilla position and then the ring. Tonight she had chosen wrestling attire that consisted of black Lycra tights that molded to her legs and tucked into knee high wrestling boots and a black midriff baring sleeveless top with white angel wings on the back. "Survivor" was written in Edwardian Script across the chest. She still wore the biker gloves she had gotten years ago when she had been involved with the Undertaker and of course the usual knee and elbow pads, all black. Her pale blond hair was pulled off her face in a neat French braid while her fringe of bangs curved over her forehead.

"Looking good, Soraya." A deep voice commented casually as she turned down another corridor.

Soraya offered the members of Evolution a smile in greeting. It seems as though everywhere she went they were there somehow. Not always as a whole, but there none the less. "Thanks Hunter."

"Good luck out there." Batista added with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Batista." She blushed with appreciation. The man really was eye candy.

"Knock 'em dead, darling…WOO!" Ric winked playfully at her.

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Seriously, thank you guys, I appreciate it."

Randy chose not to say anything. He gave her a quick, measuring once over, before scoffing quietly and looking away. Soraya didn't even give him the satisfaction of a reaction of his obnoxious demeanor. She had grown used to it by now.

"I'll catch you all later." She waved over her shoulder at them before continuing on her way. The cheers of the fans grew louder as she neared the entrance and then finally stepped inside the gorilla position.

_I've lost my mind_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Victoria!" Lilian announced the raven haired fan favorite Diva's entrance.

The titantron changed to another fan favorite and Linkin Park overtook Tatu's "All the things she said".

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

"Introducing her opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Soraya O'Toole!" Lilian left the ring, as Soraya came down the ramp, exchanging high fives with the fans.

"Ring the bell!" Referee Mike Chioda ordered, once Soraya's music died down and the two fierce competitors wasted no time locking up in the center.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Jesus Soraya, are you all right?" Chris Jericho met her in the Gorilla as she returned backstage, cradling her neck.

"Yeah, just a bit sore; the bitch blindsided me." She stated angrily, referring to Trish Stratus who had ended the match before it had really begun by attacking Soraya from behind with a chick kick and the proceeding to attack her while she was down; meanwhile Molly Holly had gone to work on Victoria.

"Jealous bitch." He snarled. "She always was too."

"I'll get her back. Don't worry so much." She assured him. "I'm made of tougher stuff than that."

"I know you are." He agreed. "But I'm your best friend, so I'm allowed to worry about you, just a little anyway."

She laughed. "I guess I can live with that, seeing as I do the same for you and Benoit too."

"See," He smirked. "Come on; let's get some ice for that neck." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall towards the trainer's room.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Jess? Lita?" Soraya opened the door to her hotel room wider so her two friends could enter. Lita held a brown paper bag that undoubtedly held booze of some sort, while Jess was toting a pizza box.

"You're going to have to find alternate sleeping arrangements, Benoit." Jessica smirked at the rabid wolverine, who had been lounging on his bed reading. "We're calling an impromptu girly night."

He smirked at the youngest McMahon, one he held a lot of respect for due to her fierce independence. "And where do you suggest I lay my head then, McMahon?"

"Damned if I know." Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't you have friends or something? Go crash with one of them."

He chuckled. "If I didn't think Soraya needed a night with her girlfriends, I'd stay just to spite you and that smart mouth of yours."

"I'd make your life a living hell for the trouble." Jess quipped with mock sweetness.

"You don't scare me, McMahon. You may be a hellcat, but you've got a soft heart underneath it all." He gathered up a couple of his belongings and paused to kiss Soraya on the top of her head, like a father would his daughter. "I'll be in Jericho's room if you need me. Have fun girls and try not to get too drunk. We do have a flight tomorrow." He grinned at them before leaving.

"So much for a quiet night." Soraya smiled brightly at her friends. "So to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Well, besides the fact that next Monday, you, me and Jess are taking on Trish, Molly and Gail, we haven't had time to properly catch up and celebrate your return." Lita stated matter-of-factly, as she unpacked a bottle of Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo.

"Oh boy." Soraya's green eyes widened as she took in the sight of the alcohol.

"Time to get your Irish in gear, O'Toole." Jess teased. "All that drinking with the Hardy boys back in our younger days has prepared us well."

"Ha, for you maybe." Soraya took the shot Lita offered her. "Ah…what the hell." She threw it back like a pro. "Might as well give me another; I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

**A/N: Evolution's everywhere…that's kinda of creepy in a stalkerish way. What are they up to…hmm? Up next…some insight to the time between Soraya's departure and return, Jessica's spills her secret love and general girl bonding. **

Poll results

Randy and Jericho are tied for 12

Triple H and Batista are tied for 3

RVD has 2

Maven and Goldberg have 1

**PreciousKat: Well you're most certainly welcome and my best wishes for a full recovery to your Grandmother. **

**Missi Sparks: lol I'm sure he appreciates it. Thanks for the compliments. **

**Inday: They're best friends…always and forever.**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm not talking about the GTS actually, the one he uses when his opponent's slumped in the turnbuckle and he runs at them, steps on the second rope and rams his knee into their face. **

**Asher02: It's all good, girl. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: After the draft we just had, they need Lance Cade now lol. I'm not sure when Cena and Mickie started their whole angle, it was right before Judgment Day, but it's so random. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Only time will tell. **

**Ryanne 187: I'll have you know that I do plenty of research for my fics thank you very much. I know damn well that HBK feuded with Hunter in '04. I mentioned him when Evolution was talking about the match at Wrestlemania picked up the feud. However, this fic IS NOT about HBK. No where in my summary does it say this is a Shawn Michaels fic. Soraya's journey has nothing to do with HBK and Hunter and everything to do with the Diva's division and sometimes Jericho's matches. If you're looking for an HBK fic look somewhere else cause this isn't one. As for your comments regarding Jericho…do you know what the hell a storyline is? He's not like that in real life. And some of us are fans because he can actually wrestle and cut a decent promo. Orton may not be able to hold down a microphone worth a damn, but the man can wrestle in the ring. Cena, well, can be a amusing, but his ring skills are lacking. I'm not even going to argue with you on Jeff Hardy, if you can't even see what a great entertainer he is, I pity you.**

**Jewelgirl04: haha both Randy and Jericho are good choices. **

**Hardygurl84: I think we all want to be like her in some way. She embodies everything a woman should be. She has her faults and her strengths, with it all, a heart of gold. As for developing your OCs, try putting a little of yourself into your characters and expand on them. That's what makes them real. **

**Pinktink79: Time will tell who she ends up with. You're right about the little boy little girl thing, Randy is known to be immature. As for Jericho…we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Mr. Kennedy'sExtremeVixen: I'm so glad!**

**CenasY2JOrtongulr45: I can't believe I did that. Thanks for the save! Lol. **


	9. Girl Talk

Chapter 8:

_Half an hour later_

"So," Lita leaned back against the plush pillows of Benoit's bed and eyed her friend in intrigue. "Are you going to tell us the whole story behind your break up with Shamrock?"

"Yeah?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "One moment, you were so happy and the next you told us you both had ended things, why?"

Soraya sighed heavily into the glass of her Brain Freeze, which was basically tequila, crushed ice and grenadine. "I'm not quite sure myself. He picked me up from the airport, finally confessed his feelings and promised to support me and love me through the entire cancer ordeal."

"Sounds just like the guy who worshipped you back in the Attitude Era days." Jess commented, sipping on her Jack and Coke. "We all knew how much he loved you then."

"It started off just as he promised. When he wasn't touring with UFC, he went with me to every chemo session, stayed late with me at the hospitals and babied me at home. I loved him for it." She ran a hand through her sunny blonde hair. "He was supposed to be my constant you know, my one and only. Maybe he would have been if things were different, but he just didn't fit so much."

"Why?" Lita asked curiously.

"He wasn't Mark." Soraya admitted honestly. "As much as it pains me to say it, Mark is the love of my life and possibly always will be. I love Ken; I was even a little bit in love with him, but not nearly to the same extent as Mark."

Lita and Jess shared a sympathetic look over their friend. Both had been completely infatuated with two men earlier in their careers, just as in love as Soraya had been. But, Lita had finally moved on to Matt Hardy, which made any feelings she once had for Essa Rios dim. Jess on the other hand still missed the Rock very much, their break up being much more recent. Soraya had been betrayed by the Undertaker, and though she held the exterior of a tough as nails hellcat, it was obvious that she still cared about the Phenom, a lot.

"So, what happened?" Jess prompted.

"I got sicker and Ken walked out." Soraya finished the story. "He couldn't handle me that sick, so he returned to touring full time. I think it would have been okay if I put some effort into it, but he just wasn't Mark."

"I know that feeling." The youngest McMahon nodded in agreement. "No matter how much you care for them and want to love them to the fullest because they deserve it too, someone else holds you back."

"You still miss the Rock, huh?" Soraya smiled softly.

"No actually, I was talking about trying to get myself to feel all those things for the Rock, and even Jeff." Jess shook her head. "Granted, the Rock came very close, but there's someone else who will always hold the biggest part of me."

"Who?' Soraya and Lita asked in unison.

"John Cena." The Rebel McMahon stated simply.

"Wait, isn't he the guy who raps on SmackDown?" Soraya's eyebrows practically shot up into her hairline.

Jess smirked. "That would be the one."

"No way!" Lita exclaimed. "Jessica McMahon, the rebel, rock princess is in love with a wannabe gangsta?!"

"In my defense, he wasn't always the WWE's version of Vanilla Ice slash Eminem." Jess protested with a mischievous smile curving her lips.

"Spill it, McMahon." Soraya demanded, knowing there was more to the story than the caramel blonde was letting on.

Jess sighed. "I met John Cena when I was seven years old. We grew up together. His family lived next door to my Grandmother and we played together all the time. He was my best friend. I didn't know it back then, but I've always harbored feelings for him. No one knows me the way he does, not even you two or Randy."

Soraya snorted. "That's not hard to believe. I think everyone knows you better than Randy, all he cares about is himself."

"I'm serious!" Jess laughed and chucked a pillow at the Pittsburgh Powerhouse. "John Cena was such a huge part of my life and it damn near killed me when I let him go."

"What do you mean?" Lita's voice softened. "What happened, Jess?"

"He met Liz in high school. She's your typical, popular, cheerleader blonde who wrapped Cena right around her finger. We never got along, which is partly due to jealousy on both ends and partly due to her being a controlling bitch." Jess huffed out an annoyed breath. "Well, one night, our family kind of fell apart. We all needed him and he turned his back for Liz. I haven't spoken to him since. I can't get over that kind of betrayal. It wasn't just me, it was his family too."

"Wow." Lita exhaled. "Tough break."

"It had nothing to do with his feelings for you, and everything to do with your feelings for him." Soraya commented knowingly.

"Exactly." Jessica nodded. If anyone would understand loving someone who hurt you, but still having the courage to walk away, it would be the other blonde in the room. She had done so herself with Mark or Taker as everyone else called him.

"Wow, we all have some crappy romantic pasts." Lita joked. "I mean, even though I'm completely happy with Matt, you both know how up and down our relationship can get at times."

"Like when he was feuding with Jeff?" Soraya suggested. "What was up with that anyway?"

"Who knows?" Lita rolled her eyes. "Matt was being so stupid at the time, thank god, for Jeff. He's my brother in every sense of the word."

"It was Rock who really got me through my John Cena angst." Jessica agreed. "I think that's why we were able to part as friends, because that's what we view each other as first, friends, then lovers."

"Well, we all know I'd be in poorer form from Mark's betrayal and my cancer if it weren't for Chris Benoit." Soraya smiled softly. "He's my real constant, my true one and only. The perfect mix of father figure and best friend."

"You've needed a parental figure in your life for a long time." Jess tugged playfully on a lock of Soraya's blonde hair. "I'm glad you have each other. You both are such good people and are good for each other. I can't tell you the change we've seen in him over the past three weeks since you've been back."

"He really was the Rabid Wolverine while you were gone, Raya." Lita explained. "Now that his cub is back, he's mellowed slightly, but is still fiercely protective of his baby and his title."

"Baby?" Soraya's eyebrows rose again.

"You're his Soraya, and you know it." Jess laughed. "You might as well be the man's daughter. He certainly loves you like you were and you are a complete daddy's girl in regards to him."

"Shut up!" Soraya giggled. "I admit it, Chris Benoit is more of a father to me than my own ever was and I'm perfectly happy to keep it that way."

"So are we." Lita side hugged her. "We're all glad to see the two of you so happy again in each other's company."

"To one big happy family!" Jess held her glass out in a toast.

"A happy family!" Soraya and Lita repeated before all three women took a sip of their drinks. It was definitely an overdue girly night.

**A/N: Hmm…so Jess has feelings for John, Soraya still has lingering feelings for the Undertaker and Lita is happy with Matt.**

**This chapter is for Danielle who created Jessica McMahon, and I hope I've done her and Jess's history so far justice, and because Danielle "Severely" hearts girl talk lol. I love you, girl, enjoy. **

**The polls have jumped**

**Chris Jericho now leads with 14 votes**

**Randy Orton is only a step behind him with 13**

**Triple H and Batista are tied for third with 4**

**Maven, RVD and Goldberg each have 1 **

**CrystalxxRose: I'm so glad you like it. Thank you for all the compliments and support. I hope you continue to enjoy Soraya's journey, I know I am ;)**

**Asher02: Thank you Love!**

**PreciousKat: You're welcome, I hope she gets better. As Candice Michelle would say Keep the Faith. As for Soraya's love, that will be determined fairly soon :D**

**Pinktink79: Let's just say they have something up their sleeves ;)**

**Jewelgirl04: I heart you too lol. Here's your loaded girl talk chapter. And well, I didn't make them drunk…yet ;)**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: That's cause Randy was young, impulsive and loaded with ego, not that he's not now, he's just smartened up some. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: That's just weird lol. And what happened to you being on the Batista bandwagon lol. Although Randy is an excellent choice as well. **

**Mr Kennedy's Extremevixen: Thank you. I'm so glad you like it and I'm glad you can relate to her. **

**Aaron: They sure are! It will be an interesting match, that's for sure. As for Evolution, everything will start unfolding within the coming chapters. **

**LindseyRedfield: What kind of cookie? Lol**

**Hardygurl84: lol thank you. She was annoying me with her HBK kick. Seriously, this isn't about Shawn lol. Let me know if/when you post your story, I'll definitely check it out and review. **


	10. Surprise From the Enemy and Coffee Dates

Chapter 9:

_American Airlines Flight 127_

"Hey Soraya." The deep rumbling voice of the Animal, Batista was the first to greet the Pittsburgh blonde as she strolled down the narrow aisles of the airplane.

"Hey Batista." Soraya shoved her sunglasses up into her slightly disheveled blonde hair. "Looks like we're seat mates." Trying to shrug off the lethargic effects of her hangover, she reached up to open the overhead compartment for her carry-on.

"Let me get that for you." He offered, stretching up to his full height and placing her carry-on in the tiny compartment with ease. "You look like you had a rough night." He commented in concern. "Did Trish's attack really hurt you that much?"

"No." She laughed lightly as they both took their seats, she on the aisle and he by the window. She was grateful that she wouldn't be as close to the direct sunlight. "More like a slight beating I took at the hands of Jose Cuervo."

He browns eyes lit with amusement. "Ah, hangover then?"

"McMahon and Lita popped in and kicked Benoit out of my room. I hold no responsibility for my actions." She protested weakly.

"Oh please!" Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat down in the seat across the aisle, next to her seat mate, Randy Orton. "Like you weren't a willing participant?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay you caught me; I willingly drank all that tequila you guys kept throwing at me." Soraya laughed again.

"Of course, how else would we get you to reveal your deepest darkest secrets?" The youngest McMahon smirked and poked her other best friend in the ribs. "You can't imagine the dirt you get out of Randy if you replace his blood with whiskey."

The Legend Killer groaned. "None of which you'll be revealing, Jess. You know Dave wouldn't let me live it down."

The Animal chuckled. "Now I've got to know the skeletons in Orton's closet."

"Sorry Big Guy, I've been sworn to secrecy." Jessica's expression suddenly lit with an idea. "Hey, what would you say to an outside job with a little extra cash, Batista?"

"Uh," He scratched his head. "Depends on the job."

"I think beating the holy Hell out a certain UFC fighter and Batista Bombing him through something would suffice." Jessica smirked wickedly at Soraya. "And if he asks why, tell him to turn on Monday Night RAW and he'll know."

"Come off it, Jess!" Soraya began to giggle. "Forget it, Dave, it's not important."

"I don't get it." Randy frowned in confusion. "What UFC fighter are we talking about and why does Dave need to kick his ass?"

"Ken Shamrock." Jessica answered. "And he needs to get his ass kicked for how he treated Soraya."

"What did he do?" Dave asked curiously.

"We dated awhile ago." Soraya shrugged.

"And he bailed on her the moment her cancer got worse!" Jess added. "The guy deserves to get an ass kicking for that kind of selfish treatment."

"What an asshole!" Batista bristled. "You can do so much better than that, Soraya."

"Thanks Dave." She said shyly.

"Dude, that's fucked up." Randy shook his head in bewilderment. "Who does that?"

Soraya eyed Randy in shock for the slight defense of her, while Jessica responded to his rhetorical question. "Assholes, Randy. Assholes do that."

* * *

_At the Hotel later that night_

Soraya left Lita's hotel room with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. At least Soraya hadn't been the only one with a minor hangover that morning. Assured that the redhead had suffered like she had and wouldn't divulge any of Soraya's personal life to others, the Pittsburgh blonde was ready to go back to her room with Benoit and watch a movie.

Her thoughts now centering on the movie she would watch that night, she was caught off guard when someone larger bumped into her, knocking her right to the floor.

"Oh God." A deep male voice exclaimed anxiously. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you."

Soraya looked up into the soft brown eyes of Maven, one of the mid-carder wrestlers that Benoit thought showed promise. "I'm okay, it's no biggie."

"I still feel bad." He offered a hand and helped her back to her feet. "You're Soraya right?"

"That'd be me." She nodded and rubbed her backside. "You're Maven, the guy who won Tough Enough?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's really nice to finally meet you. I was a big fan before you left."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you before I had to leave. You had just debuted too." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "Good on you for beating Tazz though."

He grinned with pleasure that she would remember something back in his starter days of wrestling. "Thanks. I have to admit, you were one of my favorite Divas then and now. Whether it was locking submissions like Shamrock, being badass like the Undertaker or tearing opponents apart like Benoit, you are one hell of a competitor."

"Well, it was a treat for me to see you knock Taker off his high horse by eliminating him from the Royal Rumble, very nicely done." She grinned broadly at the memory.

He grimaced. "I got my ass handed to me afterwards."

"You're still standing though, that counts for something." She assured him. "Well, it was nice meeting you, or bumping into you as it were, but I'm on my way back to my room. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He nodded vigorously. "It was great meeting you too."

As she began to walk away, he made a sudden decision and called out to her again.

"Hey Soraya?" He waited for her to turn around and seemed to be internally debating something.

"What's up?" She frowned in confusion.

"Look, this may sound really weird, but the answer is always no if you don't ask, so…" He shoved his hands in his pockets in a gesture of discomfort. "Would you like to maybe grab coffee sometime? We could talk and get to know each other a little bit? Like I said, I've been a fan so I'd really like to do something like that with you."

She hesitated, before nodding. What could it hurt honestly? He seemed like a nice guy. She wasn't tied down to anyone, and who said it had to become something?

"Sure Maven." She offered him a bright smile. "I'd like that too."

"Really?" He sighed in relief. "Great! When would you like to do it?"

"How about before RAW next week? We'll hit up a Starbucks or something?" She suggested.

"Perfect." He grinned like a school boy. "I'll let you get back to your room. We can plan out the details later."

"Sounds good." She winked. "See you soon."

"Bye Soraya." He beamed to himself, as she strolled down the hallway. She had just made his week by accepting his invitation.

**A/N: Soraya's got a date! Soraya's got a date! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…me acting my age again lol. So she's finally stepping into the dating pool again, how is that going to sit with Jericho and Evolution? Review to find out. **

* * *

**Poll Results**

**Chris Jericho 17**

**Randy Orton 14**

**Batista 5**

**Triple H 4**

**Maven 1**

**Rob Van Dam 1**

**Goldberg 1**

* * *

**xxHungryeyesxx: The poll is to see what you think. This story was decided a long time ago. So you don't have to lose faith just yet. I'm glad you're enjoying how I write Jericho. **

**XiinLajgin: haha since they're not biologically related, that'd be difficult. **

**Aaron: The idea is that Soraya doesn't have it easy, but she knows how to survive. But no worries, she'll finally get it right…eventually, with mishaps along the way lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Oh I totally agree, Randy is drop dead gorgeous! **

**Mr.Kennedy'sExtremeVixen: haha, I think Benoit had that in him, before his big murder scandal anyway. **

**Asher02: Everyone needs a close girlfriend(s), Haley has Candice. Soraya has Jess and Lita. **

**Inday: Yes she is. We all need friends like that in our lives. **

**Xoxo15lovesyou: Thank you. **

**Couldn'tbefunnier: All right, sounds good. Thanks for the vote and the review. **

**SBMFanatic: haha someone's a Jerichoholic. **

**CrystalxxRose: If you'd like to know Jess's past with John Cena, her story is She's a Rebel by Jewelgirl04, it's on my favorites list if you want to check the series out. They're really good. And yes, Soraya has hung on to Mark for a long time, but I think she's ready for someone else by now. **

**Jewelgirl04: You'll find out soon enough since I plan on asking you to make me banners again :D and yes, this will travel pretty far so we'll see Jess and Cena through Soraya's eyes. BTW, when did Jess "date" Edge, like begin to anyway. **

**Pinktink79: Thank you. You're not alone in assuming Soraya and Randy, they do act juvenile at times lol. **

**LindseyRedfield: You never know ;) It's everyone's ballgame at this point. **


	11. Testing the Waters

Chapter 10:

_Backstage at a House Show_

"You're going out…with Maven?" Jessica McMahon's eyes widened at her friend's omission. The two blondes were conversing in their locker room while getting ready for their tag team match against Trish Stratus and Molly Holly.

"Yeah, next Monday before RAW." Soraya nodded, using her fingers to adjust her hair, which fell in loose curls down her back; streaks of black shot through the pale blonde strands here and there to add a bit of an edge.

"Does Jericho know?" Jess asked curiously, running a brush through her own tresses of caramel colored hair.

"I haven't really told him or Benoit yet. Why?" Satisfied that her hair and make-up looked right, she moved to her bag to pull out her wrestling attire.

"No reason." Jessica replied, shaking her head at Soraya's complete obliviousness to Jericho's feelings for her. Everyone backstage knew that the moment she had made her return, any thoughts about Trish Stratus became a foot note in history in the mind of the first Undisputed Champion.

"Okay." Soraya shook her head, but let her friend's weird comment slide. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" The youngest McMahon nodded. "It's been too long since we've teamed up in the ring, O'Toole. And, we've proven on many occasions that we're quite a formidable force to reckon with."

"That's for sure." Soraya traded her Rabid Wolverine t-shirt for her black tank top that bared her midriff and read Survivor in white Edwardian script across the chest. "We've actually never lost a tag match together."

"We won't be starting anytime soon." Jessica was already dressed in her black PVC pants, with her initials written in calligraphy on each pant leg. Tonight she had chosen a jewel toned blue bra top that match the color of the initials on her pants.

Soraya laughed. "Not to the likes of those two anyway." She kicked out of her jeans for the black Lycra tights that molded to her legs and completed her attire with her standard black wrestling boots, elbow and knee pads and black biker gloves. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Jess nodded. "Let's go make the roof explode off this joint."

"Sounds like plan." Fluffing her hair one last time, Soraya followed her friend out the door and to the entrance to the ring.

* * *

_Monday Afternoon_

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I serve you?" A teenager in a black polo and green apron greeted the couple as they approached the counter.

"Go ahead." Maven offered his 'date' the chance to order first. He still couldn't believe the pretty little blonde powerhouse had agreed to come out with him today.

"Hi." Soraya greeted the female server with a friendly smile. "Can I get a Triple Iced Grande caramel macchiato with nonfat milk?"

"Sure, would you like whip cream on that?" She asked politely.

"No thank you." Soraya shook her head.

"All right, and for you Sir?" The teenager turned her attention to the handsome dark skinned man.

"That sounds really good actually, I'll have the same, but I'll have whip cream in mine please." He flashed a charming smile.

"Coming right up." The server disappeared around the corner to coffee makers.

"Thanks for this, Maven." Soraya told the man beside her.

"Pleasure's all mine." He grinned. "Thank you for agreeing to come out with me today."

"I'm having fun so far." She smiled at the server when she returned with their drinks. "Thank you."

"Can I get you anything to eat with those?" The girl, whose nametag read Brittany inquired.

At Soraya's shake of her head, Maven handed Brittany a ten dollar bill. "No thank you, keep the change." He led his 'date' to a small table by the window. "So tell me about yourself." He asked her once he was seated on his own stool.

Soraya took a thoughtful sip of her macchiato. There weren't many who knew her history. In fact, she could count the people who did on one hand; those people being Chris Benoit, Undertaker and recently, Ken Shamrock. Not even Jericho, Jessica or Lita knew the details of her past. She had been so guarded when she had first begun her wrestling career. Since her cancer, she had made a vow to herself to let people in. Life was too short to live alone.

"Well," She placed her drink down and gave him her full attention. "I'm an only child, originally from Los Angeles. I left at eighteen to pursue a wrestling career in Pittsburgh and I trained at the WWO Wrestling Academy, along with Billy Kidman, who I had a relationship with at the time. I entered the WWF in 1999 as a valet for Ken Shamrock, when he left I valeted for Steve Blackman and then began a singles career. It's a common fact that I was involved with the Undertaker and then he cheated on me with his now wife Sara, thanks to Trish Stratus. I was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and forced to take a leave of absence for chemotherapy. I'm now in remission and back where I belong."

Maven chuckled. "I feel like you just gave me a rough timeline."

She giggled and blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm usually a very guarded person and I'm trying to get past that, really, but it's hard when you've spent your whole life protecting yourself from people."

"Hey, I'm not here to pry out your deepest darkest secrets, but the point of a date is to get to know a person and I would like to get to know you." He assured her with a smile.

"Well, what would you like to know?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, well tell me about your family." He prompted, sipping at his own macchiato.

"My family consists of Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho." She stated honestly. "I don't have contact with my biological family. My mother took off with the man she was having an affair with when I was sixteen and my dad didn't know what to do with me. Chris Benoit on the other hand has been there for me through some of the hardest times of my life, including my cancer."

"So I better look out or he'll rip me to shreds." Maven joked.

"He'll cripple anyone who tries to hurt me. I'd do the same for him. It's what you do for family." She shrugged. "And then Chris Jericho is my best friend, together we're cohesive unit. We took out Austin, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. We're a family who relies on and supports one another. That's better than any blood family I've ever had."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He told her honestly.

"It's life. Sometimes you get dealt a bad set of cards; the important thing is to make the most of what you have. I played them right and look where it got me, my dream job, friends who love me and I survived my cancer." She waved it off. "But enough depressing talk. Why don't you tell me a little bit about you? The only things I know are that you're the first male Tough Enough winner, you're a former Hardcore Champion and you're dropkicks are amazing."

"Thanks." He beamed with pleasure. "Yours aren't so bad either."

"I try." She laughed.

He chuckled again, before proceeding to talk a little bit about his family, while they both continued to drink their Iced macchiatos. It was a pleasant afternoon spent before an explosive Monday Night RAW that night.

**A/N: Aw…I love Maven! So what do you guys think? He's sweet and pretty handsome if you ask me. I think the WWE is stupid for releasing their first Tough Enough Champion, especially considering how good he was. So, what do you think of him and Soraya? Cute no? But is he the one? Or is it Jericho? Who's been in love with her forever? Is it Randy, who acts like a five year old around her? Is it RVD, sweet and pretty stable? Batista, sexy and exciting? Triple H, calculating and charming when he wants to be? It could be anyone lol, only I know! Hehe, well Danielle will know soon too if she does the banner before I reveal it to you all, which will be soon, so don't panic. **

* * *

**Poll results**

**Jericho 17**

**Orton 15**

**Batista 5**

**Triple h 4**

**Maven 2**

**RVD 1**

**Goldberg 1**

* * *

**Xinnlajgin: Ah…good point. **

**Jewelgirl04: you have a wikipedia page for Jess lol, send me the link. And yeah, I personally thought Maven was very overlooked. He's the first TE Champ and he actually had the talent and charisma to go far. WWE never gave him the right push and then they released him.**

**Nicole: Randy will be around a lot in this story. He drives Soraya crazy. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I haven't actually. I watch the Triple Crown and the Breeder's Cup for the most part. **

**Hardygurl84: I got caught up with BAL that I neglected this story. I'm going to try and give it the attention it deserves. A lot of people are rooting for Orton and Jericho, but I find Maven refreshing for now. **

**PreciousKat: No worries. Unfortunately, Randy's brief moment of compassion won't last and he'll be back to her jerk tendencies. I like the name Murphy Claire actually, I didn't at first and both Danielle and I were like, Paul came up with the Murphy part, but now I like it. I'm hoping Batista's next child will be with me, so hopefully you'll get John too. **

**LindseyRedfield: Again? You voted for Jericho last time lol. Crazy girl, what am I going to do with you lol. ;p**

**SBMFanatic: I'm not a big fan of the new heel character he's got now either. He talks too much now and not in a funny way like before. Hopefully the old Y2J isn't really gone. **


	12. Stage Two: Curious

Chapter 11:

_Monday Night RAW_

The crowd that had sold out the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas booed and jeered the three women who stood in the middle of the ring; Trish Stratus, Molly Holly and Gail Kim. They were smirking as footage rolled on the titantron of Molly and Trish's attack on Soraya O'Toole and Victoria the week before.

Suddenly the arena plunged into darkness while the stage lit up with hues of purple and green. Rebel flashed across the screen in old English text before a fan favorite Diva's titantron began to roll. The boos morphed into an uproar of cheers.

_Oh make me over_

_I'm all I wanna be_

_A walking study_

_In demonology _

As Hole's "Celebrity Skin" sounded through the speakers, three Divas appeared on the stage. Two were blonde and the third was a redhead. Lita wore her black cargoes and a white tank top with black mesh down her arms. Meanwhile, Jessica was in black PVC pants and a white tank top with Rebel printed across the chest. Finally, Soraya too had her black Lycra tights on with a white midriff baring tank that had Survivor written in black Edwardian script on her chest.

"And their opponents, the team of Lita, Soraya O'Toole and Jessica McMahon!" Lilian Garcia hurried out the ring when the other three made their way down the ramp.

Lita and Jess each mounted a turnbuckle, while Soraya stood between them on the apron. Simultaneously, all three women shot rocker hands into the air. The Houston crowd went wild for the three women, all fan favorites and all ready to kick ass.

"This is going to be fun." Jessica cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"I second that." Lita nodded her agreement. "Who's starting?"

Soraya looked over her shoulder to see Trish standing in her corner, while Molly Holly and Gail Kim flanked her on the apron. A vengeful smirked crossed her features. "Please, allow me."

Noticing who was starting on the opposition, Jessica and Lita both nodded their assent before slipping through the ropes to stand on the apron as well.

"Kick her ass, Soraya!" Lita exclaimed venomously.

"You've got this." Jessica encouraged, as the two blondes began to circle one another.

* * *

_Backstage_

"Did you see that, Champ?" Ric Flair turned away from the monitor to regard his friend and Evolution leader. "Soraya is kicking ass, woo!"

"Very impressive." Batista agreed, pausing in his action of taping his wrists to watch the display on the screen. Soraya had just leveled Trish Stratus with a harsh clothesline to the mat.

"That's the point." Hunter sat back on the leather couch that had been provided for them. His blue eyes were glued to the screen as he watched every move the Pittsburgh blonde made intently.

"She's got your dropkicks, Randy." Ric commented, comparing the styles of the blonde versus the youngest member of their group.

Randy scoffed. "Yeah right, she's lucky if she gets half the air I do."

"I don't know, she got some air on that one." Batista argued. "Knocked Stratus right through the ropes."

"It's all that martial arts training." Hunter murmured. "Between Shamrock and Blackman, the girl has incredible agility and very educated feet."

Randy cast a disinterested glance at the match taking place on the screen, just as Soraya lifted Trish into a delayed vertical suplex. "She's all right." He grudgingly admit.

"She's perfect." Hunter corrected with a smirk. "She's exactly what we need for me to get the title back. Benoit won't know what hit him."

"I still don't see the point of this plan." Randy groused. "Why not just beat the hell out of him and take your title back?"

"Been there and done that Randy." Hunter shook his head in patient amusement. "This is a bit more poetic. He'll be completely undone and I'll have my title back with one quick pedigree."

"So then who's executing stage two, Champ?" Ric asked, turning away from the monitor once Lita had been tagged in.

"Normally, I'd say leave it to the Lady thriller over there, but he's made sure Soraya hates his guts." Hunter chuckled.

Randy fixed him with a glare. "I could change that instantly. Everyone wants a piece of the Legend Killer."

"Right." Hunter banked an eye roll. "We'll need someone who's charming. Nope, she likes Dave well enough. So Batista, you're up."

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes later_

"Hey!" Maven approached Soraya from behind, bending down to brush a chaste kiss across her cheekbone. "Great match." His excitement was still intact from their date earlier.

"Thanks Maven." She flashed a heartwarming smile. "You did well tonight too. You'll get that Hardcore title back, I know it."

He beamed at her praise. "I'm working on it." He stepped closer to make the conversation appear more intimate. "So I was thinking…"

"Nice match, Soraya." A new, deeper voice commented.

The tiny blonde glanced over her shoulder and up into the brown orbs of Evolution's Animal, Batista. "Thanks Dave!" She exclaimed brightly. "Good luck in your match out there."

"Thank you." He gave her one long, lingering once over. "You know they say, to the victor goes the spoils…" He let the innuendo hang, while his eyebrows rose suggestively.

Beside her, Maven bristled at the come on. "Oh really?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's the way it's been since war was created." He winked at her. "I'm going to go win my match, why don't you think about it and we'll decide how we divide and conquer later."

As he walked away, Soraya turned to look at Maven. "Did Batista really just come on to me?" She questioned him dubiously.

"Yeah." He replied through grit teeth.

"Weird." She shook her head to clear the thought. "So, you were saying?" She put her attention back on the handsome mocha skinned man beside her.

"It's nothing." His eyes blazed with annoyance.

"Okay." She eyed him in concern for a moment. "Look Maven, I had a good time with you today. Flirting with Batista doesn't change that, nor does it change my interest in you."

He relaxed from her statement. "Oh…well good."

"I'm not saying that I'm your girlfriend or anything, we only had one coffee date and if I want to pursue Batista, I can and will, but you're a nice guy that I had a good time with. I'd like to explore that a little more." Soraya shrugged. "So no getting huffy just because a guy makes a comment okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. I can work with that.

"Good."

**A/N: so after my run in with the fanfic police, I've avoided updating this in fear of it getting pulled, but I know you guys want to know what's going on. So the ball's in motion. Batista's carrying out the first part of Evolution's plan, Maven jealous and Soraya's curious. **

**Also Becoming a Legacy has been reposted with new chapters, thanks for being so patient guys. **


	13. Why Maven?

Chapter 12:

_At the Hotel_

"Hey Sweetie." Chris Benoit greeted Soraya with a smile as she returned to the hotel room. "You had a good day today."

"We both did." Soraya giggled. "I have to admit, it was so cute the way you went out and teamed up with Eugene last minute. I've never seen him so excited, well barring last week when the Rock came out and defended him."

"Yeah well, I don't agree with Coach and Cade picking on him." He shook his head in disgust. "They got William Regal pulled from the match so they could double team him. The boy's here because he loves the business, who cares if he has a mental handicap? He's not hurting anyone."

"I totally agree." Soraya lowered herself onto her bed and sighed. "It was a good day, but a long one."

"And to think you had a coffee date before the show?" Benoit teased, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Her eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"Because Maven was talking about it in the locker room." Benoit shot her a curious glance. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I'm not really sure." She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I mean, it wasn't a big deal, at least not to me. I hardly know the guy and I figured this would be a nice way to get to. He's really sweet and kind of funny given half the chance."

"I like the kid." Benoit agreed. "He's got character and the talent to go far in this business. He's making his mark already. My question is, do you think he's right for you?"

"After the whole Mark and Shamrock thing, I don't know if any guy will ever be right for me again." She shook her head. "I like Maven, but I need to get to know him more before I make that decision."

"Well, you know I'll support you in whatever you chose to do." He seemed satisfied with her answer. "Just remember, there will be others who won't be as thrilled with you dating him."

"What do you mean?" She frowned quizzically. "Who would have a problem with me dating Maven? He seems to get a long with everyone."

He chuckled. "It has nothing to do with the fact that it's Maven and everything to do with you."

"Now I'm really confused." She muttered.

* * *

_The hotel bar_

"Pour me another, Skippy." Chris Jericho mumbled to himself unintelligibly. He was a man with a wounded heart. What's the best remedy for a wounded heart…getting good and drunk.

"Someone's taking a ride on the bitterness train." A new voice commented cheerfully, its owner taking a seat on the bar stool to Jericho's right.

"Drink up or shut up, Michaels." Jericho snapped in irritation.

"Easy Junior." Shawn Michaels signaled the bartender for a second of whatever the blonde Canadian was drinking. "Now I know you're having lady troubles."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your match against Triple H at Bad Blood? After all, you've got Hell in a Cell in your future." Jericho griped, not at all pleased with his companion for the evening.

"And you've got a life of envy in yours if you don't buck up and tell Soraya how you feel." HBK threw back the shot like a pro.

"How do you know it's Soraya?" Jericho shot the living legend an annoyed glance.

"Junior, everyone in the locker room, barring Soraya herself and maybe a couple others, like Maven for example, know how you feel about her." Shawn shook his head. "She's been burned enough in the past to not look for what's right in front of her face. If you don't tell her how you feel, she'll never see you."

"How would you know?" Jericho practically snarled.

"Been there and missed that opportunity before." Shawn shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the younger man's attitude. "Talk to her Chris, before someone else does."

With that being said, Shawn Michaels rose from the bar stool and left Chris Jericho to brood over his own thoughts. There were plenty of times when Shawn found himself on opposing sides of Chris Jericho, but it didn't take away from the respect he held for him as an athlete and most of the time, as a person.

Meanwhile, Jericho let the Heartbreak Kid's words of wisdom sink in. He couldn't remember a time where he hadn't wanted Soraya as more than a friend. He had never confessed his feelings because Shamrock and the Undertaker have always been in his way. Now they weren't and the only thing holding him back was fear.

* * *

_Hunter and Ric's Hotel Room_

"Maven?!" Randy Orton exclaimed incredulously. "She's going out with Maven?"

"That's what I heard." Ric nodded. "They had their first coffee date this morning. Looks like you're going to have to step it up, Big Dave and nip this thing in the bud, woo!"

"I still don't understand why Dave's doing this." Randy shook his head. "I'm with a new girl every night. Dave has one girl every other week."

"That's because I'm not a male slut." Batista rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a slut, I'm the Lady Thriller." Randy puffed out his chest. "Not that I really want to, but I could take Soraya's attention off Maven in a heartbeat."

"Except for the fact that she dislikes you because you're a no good jackass to her." Batista retorted. "I happen to like her and the feeling is mutual. Maven's not a threat to me."

"No." Hunter spoke for the first time throughout the argument. He had appeared to be deep in thought. "Maven won't be much of a threat, but Chris Jericho will."

"Jericho?" Batista looked over at him questioningly.

"Jericho's been in love with her since he came to this company. He won't waste his chance for someone like Maven and Soraya cares about him, maybe even feels for him too." Hunter looked up at Dave fiercely. "You've got to beat him to her heart, Dave."

"I still say I turn on the charm and put her in a puddle at my feet just like every other girl." Randy argued.

"Shut up, Randy." Hunter barked. "You've ruined whatever chance you could have had with her by being an idiot. Dave's my best shot."

"I flirted with her earlier tonight." Dave informed them. "She flirted right back, and in front of Maven too. I'll step it up tomorrow."

"You better, because if she falls for Chris Jericho, using her against Benoit will be useless. They'll be a real team again and then Evolution might be fucked." Hunter shook his head in disgust. "They were able to overthrow me and Stone Cold Steve Austin years ago. I won't underestimate them again. We have to step in now."

"I will." Dave assured him.

"Good." Hunter sat back, satisfied for the moment.


	14. Awkward much?

Chapter 13:

_Monday Night RAW: one week before Bad Blood_

Soraya emerged from Benoit's locker room dressed and ready to compete. She wore her usual black wrestling tights and boots, with her customized white shirt with Survivor written across the chest in black Edwardian script. Her blonde hair fell loose around her shoulders, while her eyes were glittering dangerously as they fell on her ordered tag team partner for the night.

"Let's just get through this." She muttered through grit teeth.

"Hey, I'm not any happier about this than you are." Randy Orton rolled his eyes, adjusting the Intercontinental Championship that rested upon his shoulder.

"You have a match at Bad Blood against Shelton Benjamin. This is an excellent prep match for you; therefore you have a right to be pleased with the match-up." She pointed out. "While I do not like Victoria, I'm not in the Fatal Fourway, so this isn't my ideal situation right now."

"Why not, you seem to enjoy being around Evolution?" Randy sneered.

"Correction, I like talking to Ric, Hunter and Dave, you're nothing but a conceited jackass who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth." She scoffed. "I won't deny your talent Randy, but it's your father's legacy that got you here in the first place. There are others of us, who have had to work their asses off to get where we are. I still have no title reign to show for it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't suck then." He retorted in irritation.

Her eyes smoldered into a deep jade color as she whirled on him. "You listen to me, you snot nosed punk," She drilled her finger into his chest. "I've had enough of your immature attitude. So just shut up and stay out of my way once we're out there."

"Wow, not only is she an unattractive stick figure, but she's a bitch underneath it." He mock whistled as though impressed. "Tell me, where do you put that big of an attitude?"

"Two words for ya, Randy." She smiled at him with artificial sweetness. "Fuck you."

"Meow." He hissed. "Kitten has claws."

"You'd do best to remember that." She snarled. "This kitten is not afraid to use them to tear you apart."

Randy made a disbelieving sound. "Like you could."

"You don't know the first thing about me Orton." She leveled him with an intense glare. "Don't delude yourself into thinking you do. There are things in my past that would make your blood curdle."

* * *

_The Ring_

After making their respective entrances, Soraya and Randy reluctantly stood side by side while Victoria and Shelton Benjamin made theirs. Their earlier argument was set aside as they focused on their opponents, for the most part ignoring each other.

"I'm starting." Randy muttered tersely once Shelton's music faded and the referee listed off the rules of the match.

Soraya rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Without so much as a backward glance, she strode across the canvas before slipping through the ropes and onto the apron.

Randy and Shelton began to circle each other, exchanging minor trash talk before finally locking up in the center of the ring. During that particular test of strength, Randy got the upper hand by pulling Benjamin into side head lock. While Victoria encouraged her partner to find a way out of it, Soraya stood silent on the apron, offering nothing to her partner.

The two men traded right hand shots, before Randy Irish whipped Shelton out of nowhere right into their corner. The Intercontinental Champion began to stomp away on the sternum of Shelton, only stopping when the ref's count reached four.

"Move." He ordered Soraya, before climbing onto the second turnbuckle and raining punches downward onto the skull of the Intercontinental hopeful.

Giving Randy a powerful shove, Shelton sent his rival flying backwards onto the canvas below. He shook his head as though to clear it before sending another shove to Soraya who fell backwards off the apron.

Soraya shrieked as she stumbled awkwardly across the floor, landing painfully against the security barricade. She glared up at Shelton, trying to steady herself, who was smirking at her tauntingly.

Her shriek had caught the attention of the youngest Evolution member, who looked up in time to see Soraya hit the barricade almost drunkenly, as she tried to regain her balance. Annoyed that Shelton had put his hands on his partner, who was no less a woman, Randy rose to his feet, giving the unaware Shelton one of his textbook dropkicks, sending the South Carolina born man into the turnbuckle chest first.

Seizing her chance, Soraya scaled up onto the apron and began to climb the turnbuckle, ignoring the warnings of the referee. Once Shelton stumbled into just the right spot, she leapt, locking her legs around his neck and rotating her upperbody downwards like a pendulum. Shelton was flipped onto his head and she turned to face the oncoming revenge from his partner, Victoria.

The Pittsburgh blonde and Raven Haired Women's Champion rolled across the canvas in a catfight that had the crowd around them going wild. Soraya finally got the upper mounted position and used a couple forearm shots on Victoria's skull.

Meanwhile, Randy began to stalk and measure a slowly rising Shelton for an RKO. He dropped the South Carolina native in a devastating version of an RKO just as Soraya kicked Victoria visciously in the sternum.

"Ah!" She pointed to the fans with one hand, while the other fisted in Victoria's dark mane. The crowd cheered loudly as she dropped the Women's Champion in an echoing Mind Flurry.

Being the legal man, Randy made the cover on Benjamin and smirked while the referee counted to three, before calling for the bell.

_Evolution is a mystery_

_Full of things that no one see_

_Clock makes a fool of history_

_Yesterday's so long ago_

_Don't agree with what I know_

_Tomorrow is the place to be_

_I see the line in the sand_

_Time to find out, who I am_

_Looking back I see where I stand_

_Evolution_

"Here are your winners, Soraya O'Toole and Randy Orton." Lilian announced, after they had made short work of their opponents.

Both superstars exchanged a nod with one another, before Randy gestured to the ropes to allow her to exit first. "Nice work." He grudgingly admitted, once he landed on the floor beside her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah you too."

A strained silence fell between them as they started up the ramp. Randy kept his eyes straight ahead while Soraya exchanged a couple high fives with the fans on the way up. Neither knew what to say to each other after they had just successfully won a match as a team.

**A/N: Hmmm...awkward much? lol. **


	15. She's So Caught Up

Chapter 14:

_Backstage_

"Hey!" Soraya gave Randy a small wave in departure before chasing off down the hall in the direction of Chris Jericho.

Jericho visibly flinched from where he had been standing, talking to Rhyno. He tensed up even more when she slipped up to give him a side hug. "Hey Rhyno." She greeted his companion with a smile.

The dark haired man smirked at Jericho before smiling at Soraya. "Hey Soraya. It was nice talking to you Chris, I'll catch you later. See you around, Soraya."

"Bye." Soraya turned her green eyes up to her friend, frowning when she realized how uncomfortable he looked. "Are you okay? Did Rhyno say something?"

"I'm fine." He responded shortly. "I have to go get ready for the Highlight Reel." He muttered, pulling away from her and walking down the hall.

"Okay?" Her frown deepened as she watched him walk away from her. Something was going on with him and she couldn't put her finger on what.

"Hey, nice match." She tried to will her thoughts away as Maven appeared beside her, sliding his hand into hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks." She kept her gaze on Jericho's retreating form.

"So, do you still want to go out to the club tonight with everyone?" Maven asked, oblivious to the young woman's slight worried mindset.

"Yeah, sure." Once Jericho had disappeared around a corner, she turned to look at him. "Besides, even if you weren't taking me, McMahon wouldn't let me stay in tonight anyway."

He smiled down at her. "Good." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "You need a ride back to the hotel? I'm done for tonight too."

"Thanks, but I'm going to wait for Benoit." She shook her head. "I need to talk to him about stuff before I hit the club tonight."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at Midnight then." He bent down to kiss her cheek. "See you later."

"Sounds good to me." She nodded. "See you in a little bit."

* * *

_Later that Night_

"Wow." Chris Benoit grinned once Soraya emerged from the bathroom, all dressed up for a night out with the rest of the RAW roster. "You look beautiful."

"It's been a long time since I've been to a club." She admitted with a faint blush, adjusting the hem of green halter neck mini-dress. She looked up at him with a nervous smile. "You look pretty dashing yourself." She said with approval over his khakis and black dress shirt.

"Well, I'm just going for a couple drinks then I'm back here for the night, married man you know." He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her a toothless grin. "You're the one who might not be coming back to the room tonight."

"Maven and I haven't even kissed yet." She giggled. "I'll be back in here in my bed, safe and sound before the night is over."

"Well, that makes me much more comfortable." He offered her his arm. "So, shall we catch up with the others in the lobby?"

Snatching her small purse off her nightstand, she looped her arm through his. "Definitely."

Once the duo reached the lobby, they separated. Benoit went to Jericho's side, who was watching Soraya sadly as the blonde gave Maven a hug and kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey, you look great!" The Tough Enough Champion was practically beaming as she linked arms with him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely." She assured him, as they started heading for the exit. "I haven't been dancing in so long. I need this more than I realized."

"Well," He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm happy to take you anytime you want to go."

She laughed at his eagerness. "I might just take you up on that." She commented as they reached his car.

"I sure hope so." He murmured once she had settled in the passenger seat, before getting inside himself.

* * *

_At the Club_

_**Caught Up Got me feelin' it**_

_**Caught Up**_

_**I don't know what it is**_

_**But it seems she's got me twist'n**_

_**Caught Up**_

_**Really Feelin' it**_

_**Caught Up**_

_**I'm losing control**_

_**This girl's got a hold on me**_

"You are out of control." Jessica McMahon teased her friend, as Soraya moved her hips erotically in time with the beat of one of Usher's hottest hits. The pencil slim blonde had turned down various dance invitations with plenty of attractive candidates, even though Maven had left over an hour ago.

The handsome Mocha skinned man had received an emergency phone call halfway through the evening and was on a flight back home to be there for the birth of his niece. Jessica had offered to bring Soraya back to the hotel, so that the Pittsburgh beauty could still have a good time with everyone else.

Soraya smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling with delight. "What, I'm not allowed to have a good time?"

"Oh no, dance away, but wouldn't it be more fun if you danced with a guy?" Jessica pointed out, knowing that while she enjoyed dancing just as much as the next girl, dancing with a partner was even better. Tonight she had danced with her best friend Randy for the most part since the man was one of the few wrestlers in the building with rhythm and because she wasn't ready to do the awkward introduction thing with new guys tonight.

Soraya shrugged and continued dancing. "No one's really caught my eye tonight."

"Then perhaps I can be of service?" A new, deep voice commented from above the tiny blonde's head.

Soraya and Jessica both looked up to see the soft brown eyes of Rob Van Dam.

"I saw you doing your thing out here and I thought it looked like a good time. Mind if I joined in?" He raised his eyebrows in question at Soraya and grinned adorably.

Soraya found herself smiling back. "I'd like that." She accepted his offered hand and allowed him to sidle up behind her to mimic her movements. Once they were situated she shared a glance with Jessica, who was giving her a surprised and interested look.

"Later" Soraya mouthed, looking over her shoulder at Rob to smile again and continue dancing. The night was really starting to look up.

**A/N: So have I totally confused you yet? I love some RVD, he's so adorably handsome.**

**Review!**


	16. Some Big Problems

Chapter 15:

_Bad Blood June 13, 2004_

"I don't even know why I'm here." Soraya mumbled, watching her friends check over their wrestling gear for their match that night. "I have no match this evening and Benoit doesn't want me at ringside since Kane is being psychotic."

Lita adjusted the red mesh top she wore over a black camisole with her traditional black cargos. "You're here to hang out with us before we go out there." The redhead smiled at her friend through the mirror. "Besides, you'll be getting a title shot soon enough. You're one the best Divas in the WWE. You should have had a title match before you left in the first place."

"You keep putting in performances like you have been and screw the opinions of Bischoff, my father will orchestrate a title shot for you." Jessica added, decked out for the evening in black PVC pants, with a pink calligraphy J and M on each pant leg. She wore a matching pink bra top to complete the look.

"It's not that I'm not in the fatal fourway with you guys tonight, I can be patient enough for a title shot. I've waited six years, what's a couple more weeks?" Soraya shrugged it off. "I'm just feeling useless you know, like when my match at Wrestlemania was that stupid catfight with Teri Runnels and the Kat."

Both women shuddered at the memory of the two ditzy, stripper blondes who thought they could wrestle, but the most they did was slap one another around. It had brought a bad name to the real Divas, especially since the fans had been in support of the two women ripping each other's clothes off. Soraya had unfortunately been thrown into the middle of it at one point.

"Hey, you're so much more than eye-candy now, Soraya." Jess assured her friend. "I think the only reason you're not getting pushed for a title shot is because you just returned. I can picture you with a title shot in one of the upcoming pay-per-views."

"Me too." Lita agreed. "Girl's got talent."

Soraya laughed. "Guys, this isn't about a title shot. I just want to go out and do something, even if it's cheering on Benoit at ringside. Anything's better than sitting back here. Besides, I want to see one of you guys walk away with the belt tonight."

"Oh we will." Jess smirked over at the extreme redhead.

"Bet your ass it'll be on of us in the end." Lita nodded assuredly.

* * *

_Women's Championship Fatal Fourway_

"Here is your winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian Garcia announced, as the Canadian Blonde's music began to play in the background.

With a holier-than-thou smirk on her face, Trish held up the Women's title triumphantly, while Tyson Tomko stood quietly behind her. "I made history!" She gloated, now holding a record of being the Women's Champion five times.

"That bitch!" Soraya cursed, leaping off the couch. "She stole that match from Lita!!"

Benoit chuckled at the immediate rage that had filled his protégé. "It's Trish, what did you expect, for her to fight fair?"

"No, but…" She growled audibly. "Lita deserves to be the Women's Champion, how many times must she be screwed out of it?"

Benoit shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Soraya started for the doorway. "I'm going to the Diva's locker room to console Jess and Lita. I'll catch you before your match later."

"All right, give them my condolences." Benoit waved her off.

As Soraya ventured into the hallway, her smile returned as her green eyes fell on Chris Jericho. "Hey, where have you been stranger?" She hugged him tightly around the middle. "Congratulations on your win over Tomko. I've missed you."

Jericho very hesitantly pat Soraya on the back, his eyes darting around nervously for an escape. "Well, I hate to cut this short Raya, but I'm on my way back to the hotel."

She pulled back enough to look at him. "Want me to go with you? I have no other commitments tonight; besides, I miss hanging out with you. Where have you been?"

"Around." He mumbled. "Look, you should stay here with your friends. Lita and Jess probably need some good girl talk. We can hang out later."

"Chris, for the past few weeks, you've been MIA, what's going on?" She frowned in concern.

"It's nothing." He brushed her question off. "Look, you hang out with the girls. I'll catch you later." He left her no room to argue by walking off.

Soraya stared after him. "What is going on?"

* * *

_Later that night_

After knocking politely on the door, she waited patiently for permission to enter. "Hey." She poked her head inside. "Sorry about your match."

Maven looked up from where he had been tying his sneakers and offered her a forced smile. "It's okay. Batista's called the Animal for a reason. If I want a chance to beat him, I'm going to have to step up my game."

Soraya fully entered the locker room and closed the door. "I know you will. You're a hell of a wrestler Maven, and what's better is you're a hell of a guy too."

His smile became less forced. "Thanks Soraya." He kept his eyes on her as she on the bench across from him. "Are we still going out tonight?"

Soraya sighed. She liked Maven, she really did. He was attractive, intelligent, funny, charming and sweet all rolled up into the perfect package any girl would be lucky to have. Which meant any girl that wasn't her. After thinking about the subject of them as couple for the past week while he had been away with family, Soraya had decided that although Maven was a great guy, he wasn't the guy for her.

Although she was really and truly over Mark by this point in her life, she still needed a guy like him. Someone with more of an edge, a little danger, with drive and passion, someone who could make her heart soar and her blood rush through her veins with one look. Someone who wasn't a Prince Charming like Maven, she craved a rebel rather than a prince.

"Soraya?" He touched her arm to get her attention when she didn't answer.

With a guilty conscious and a heavy heart, she brought her eyes up to meet his. "Maven, can we talk?"

He flinched. "Uh oh."

"Not necessarily." She rushed to assure him, not wanting to hurt him anymore than necessary. "I just wanted to talk, about us."

"Okay." He sat up straighter and eyed her warily.

"Now don't panic." She suggested. "Just hear me out and hopefully this will all make sense to you too."

"I'm all ears." He said softly, already knowing what direction this conversation was going.

**A/N: I know, it's been forever since I've updated. I just hit a minor case of writer's block. But, I seemed to have found my rhythm again, so I'm giving you two chapters to make up for it. **

**I will be getting review replies to everyone soon. I'm having email issues, so thats why no one's gotten any until now. They tell me this week it'll be up and running properly...yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it. **

**Review people, as a reward for finally beating the evil writer's block!**


	17. Revelations and Rescues

Chapter 16:

_Monday Night Raw June 14, 2004_

"_Welcome to voicemail is Jericho! I'm obviously doing something much more important to talk to you monkeys, so leave a message and if you're worthy enough for the sexy beast, maybe I'll get back to you." _

Soraya let out a sigh of disgust, throwing her cell phone back into her purse. "What the hell is going on with him?" She all but growled her demand. "He won't return my phone calls, he avoids me like the plague, what the hell!"

Jess exchanged a look with Lita, knowing that when it came to Chris Jericho, their friend was as oblivious as they came. He could walk around backstage wearing a t-shirt stating that he was in love with her and Soraya still wouldn't put it together.

"Well obviously there's something about you that's bothering him." Jess offered. "Your best bet is to just corner him and force it out of him."

Soraya groaned. "I figured that part out, Jess. I know it has to do with me, I just can't find him to corner him."

"Well, you and Chris have a tag team match tonight." Lita pointed out. "He can't avoid you then. He has to be in the arena now, so why don't you try and search him out."

"Seems to be the only thing I can do." Since she was already dressed, Soraya knew she should take her friend's advice. "I'm sorry for being so snappy guys, it's just so frustrating."

"It's cool." Lita assured her. "I'd be the same way if Matt was avoiding me like this."

"Yeah." Jess agreed. "Go find Chris and sort this out, and make sure to let us know how it goes."

"Right." Soraya headed for the door. "I'll catch up with you girls later."

"Good luck." They called after her in unison just before the door to the Diva's locker room closed behind the tiny blonde.

"Think she'll ever wake up and realize he's in love with her?" Jess asked her redheaded friend.

"Not a chance." Lita shook her head and replied. "That boy is going to have to tell her and then beat her over the head with the information until it sinks in."

"Yeah, she's so stubborn." Jess looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think though, that the reason she doesn't see it, is because she unconsciously doesn't want to? Like, she's meant to be with someone else?"

"Like who, Mark? Shamrock?" Lita snorted. "I don't think so, Jess. Jericho and Soraya were made for each other, just like Matt and I are."

Jess continued to stare at the door Soraya had just left through. "Hmm…"

* * *

_Ten minutes later, men's locker room area_

"Jericho, damn it!" Pumping her legs as fast as she could, Soraya took off down the hall after her friend, who had turned on his heel once he had seen her coming. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh." He looked pained as he forced a smile at her. "Hey Raya."

"Don't you 'hey Raya' me you jerk!" The feisty little blonde snapped. "You have some explaining to do. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." He lied, badly.

"Bull shit!" She cursed. "You're avoiding me like I've got some hideous fungal disease you're terrified of catching! Now what the hell did I do? I can't apologize for it if I don't know what I did."

"You didn't do anything, Soraya." He shook his head and took a step backward.

"But you are avoiding me." She pointed out that he didn't deny it that time. "Why?"

"It's complicated." He shrugged and shifted uncomfortably.

"So un-complicate it!" She snapped. "You're my best friend, Chris, you know you can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"Soraya, now's really not the time…" His eyes widened in panic once he realized she wasn't going to let up.

"So make it the time!" She refused to let go, her eyes never leaving his face while she waited. Then suddenly, she recognized that look of desperation on his face, one to keep such a big secret safe from everyone else.

"Oh my God." She gasped, her expression turning horrified. "Are you sick?"

"What?" This time it was he who grasped her upper arms. "No Soraya, I'm not sick. Maybe in the head sometimes, but physically, I'm fine."

"Okay." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Chris, just tell me what's going on?"

"I can't, Raya, I…" He trailed off, releasing her arms.

"Yes you can!" She insisted. "Chris, just tell me!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He shouted, finally snapping from the pressure. "I'm in love with you." He repeated in a softer voice. "And I'm avoiding you because I'm sick of seeing you with all the wrong guys, like Mark, and Shamrock and god, Maven. Will you date everyone else around you before you even consider me?"

Soraya was frozen from his admission. She couldn't even blink. She just stared at him, her expression completely blank.

He grimaced. "I've got to get out of here." He muttered, before taking off, leaving Soraya standing in the hallway, alone.

* * *

_Soraya O'Toole and Chris Jericho versus Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko_

"He left!" Jess informed Soraya in the Gorilla position as Trish and Tomko made their entrance to the ring. "He's no longer in the building."

"What am I going to do?" Soraya asked panicked. "I can't face them by myself?"

"We'll figure something out." Jess's eyes were almost as frantic. "Just make your entrance. I'll do something…somehow."

Soraya was still reeling from Jericho's revelation earlier. All she could do was make her entrance while on autopilot. After he left her standing in the hallway, he had just taken off, apparently leaving the arena, forgetting their match all together.

She ignored Trish's snide comments and the referee's demand for a tag team partner. Chris had left her, all because she was too stupid, too blind to see that all this time, her best friend had been in love with her.

"I'm going to make this a handicap match, Soraya." Referee Jack Doane warned the blonde as he moved to have Lilian make the announcement. That fact made Trish smirk broadly and Tomko crack his knuckles threateningly.

Just as Lilian lifted the microphone to her lips to make the announcement, an electric guitar riff ripped through the arena, cutting her off. A confused rumble went through as a six foot five, three hundred and eighteen pound Animal appeared on the stage, his expression deadly.

"Introducing her tag team, representing Evolution, from Washington D.C. weighing in at three hundred and eighteen pounds, Batista!" Lilian's official statement informed the crowd that he was apparently going to be Soraya's tag team partner.

"Are you all right?" Batista asked in his deep baritone once he had entered the ring. He gently placed one of his large hands on her shoulder. "Soraya? Are you okay?"

She blinked and looked up into Batista's dark, concerned eyes. "Just finish it quickly, please?" She pleaded weakly.

He nodded, the look of concern receding to just his eyes. "Go stand on the apron. I'll finish this and take you home."

She remained mute, crossing to the apron. Behind her, Batista's angry howls and Tomko's grunts of pain assured her that the Animal would take care of the match. And, she could figure out what the hell she was going to do now.


	18. Confusion

Chapter 17:

**_Later that Night_**

"How long have you known that Jericho's been in love with me?" Soraya demanded, entering the Benoit's locker room without knocking.

After Batista proceeded to destroy Tyson Tomko and win the match for them, Soraya had barely thanked him for saving her butt before taking off to get answers from her father figure. She'd make it up to Batista later, right now; she had to deal with her huge wrench in her friendship with Jericho.

Benoit stared at her in surprise for a moment, before flashing her a wolfish grin. "He finally told you, did he?"

"No!" She bristled. "He did not _tell_ me, he shouted at me!"

His expression turned amused. "Good for him!"

"Chris!" Soraya flung her hands up in the air in exasperation, before lowering herself into one of the vacant steel chairs. "How long?" She asked again in a softer voice.

"Since you first met." Benoit informed her gently. "Maybe even before that when he first saw you. He went completely crazy about you from day one and has stayed that way no matter who has tried to change his mind. It's a big part of why he and Trish never worked out, besides the whole, she being psycho bitch part."

Soraya dropped her head in her hands. "And you knew, all this time, and didn't say anything? Who else knew?"

He chuckled. "It was never my place to tell you, baby. As for who else, everyone but you and Maven knew about Jericho's long-standing feelings for you."

"So, then why am I the idiot who didn't see it?" She moaned. "I'm usually much more perceptive than this, especially when it comes to my friends, or so I thought."

"Baby, there was always someone else in the way." He explained. "You always blocked the signs because when you first met him, he was coming after Shamrock, and though you denied it then, you had serious feelings for Ken. After Ken left, you focused on your own thing for a couple months and plus you were supremely pissed at Jericho, so he wouldn't make a move then. Once Undertaker came back into the picture you were gone. Even when that ended, Shamrock was ready to rekindle what you had started. You've spent so much time focusing on something or someone else, that you're in the habit of overlooking the signs of his love for you."

"So then what do I do?" She looked up at him with wet, pain filled eyes. "I broke up with Maven last night. It just wasn't really going anywhere for me, but with Chris it's so much more complicated. He's my best friend."

"This is something only you can decide, Soraya." Benoit advised. "It's your heart and his on the line. What you need to do if figure out how you feel. Do you love him?'

Her eyes widened in fear. "I…"

* * *

**_Evolution Locker Room_**

"This plan is not going to hell in a hand basket because you're dancing around the issue here, Dave!" Hunter Hearst Helmsley was pacing the length of the room in quick, angry strides. "He screamed it at her. Jericho screamed that he loved her so now Soraya knows and we could lose her for good, if you don't do something!"

"I did do something!" Dave tensed under the tirade he was receiving. "Jericho chickened out and abandoned her for a mixed tag match tonight. Who went out and saved her? Me. Which means, she'll be grateful to me, giving me an edge. That and I'm the only one in this room who knew that she dumped Maven last night!"

"Bout fucking time." Randy scoffed. "Why she was wasting her time on that moron, I'll never understand."

"You were the one who thought she was bad for his reputation." Dave glared at his roommate. "What's with the change of heart?"

"She went up, like a notch, since she was my tag team partner a couple weeks ago. She helped me win, that makes her a step above Maven." Randy shrugged.

"Look Champ, what we know is that Jericho told Soraya that he loved her and then took off." Ric soothed, as always trying to play the peacekeeper. "He also abandoned her for match, so he's not painted in a good light. Plus, we don't know how Soraya's feeling after all this."

"We made a good connection, plus she broke up with Maven since I started flirting with her." Dave added. "I have to think that means something. She wanted to seem available."

"Or she finally realized what a dumbass she was dating." Randy quipped, his comment going ignored by his fellow teammates.

"Just, work your magic here, Dave." Hunter finally growled. "We need to get the World Heavyweight title back in Evolution where it belongs. The best way to do that is to weaken Benoit where it hurts the most, through Soraya."

"I told you, I'm in this for long haul. I'll do what's best for Evolution." Dave assured him. "The bonus is, that most of us," He glared at Randy again as he said this. "Happen to like Soraya, so this shouldn't be too much of a hardship."

"I just think we could do so much better." Randy complained. "She's a skinny little stick figure with no curves. I guess her face is pretty enough, if you go for the brooding blonde thing, but I prefer breasts, ass and a sexy smile on my women."

"Soraya does have a sexy smile, Orton." Dave rolled his eyes. "You just only see her glaring at you because you're an asshole."

Randy smirked. "She may have a decent smile, Dave, when she bothers to use it. Who wants a depressed chick anyway."

"We do, Randy." Hunter snapped. "And maybe if you did a little history on our little blonde, you'd understand why her smile isn't as frequent."

* * *

**_Down City Bar_**

The soft, acoustic sounds of Edwin McCain hummed through the laidback atmosphere of Remi's Bar. It was mostly locals who frequented the bar area and pool tables, workmen getting out of the factory for last call. At this time of night, there were very few women in the establishment, a fact Soraya was immediately aware of the moment she stepped through the doors and all eyes were on her.

Ignoring the onslaught of attention, she scanned the many faces of smoky room; before she found the blonde head she was looking for, bent of an amber bottle of beer, looking lost in thought. She acted as though she didn't hear that catcalls and wolf whistles as her heels clicked around the old hardwood floor, crossing the room.

Mustering as much courage as she could, she slid gracefully onto the stool beside her friend, signaling the bartender over. "Cuervo Gold Tequila Sunrise, please." She ordered, only turning to Chris once her drink order was placed in front of her. "We need to talk."

He chuckled ruefully. "I can't imagine what about. Could it be the four year friendship I just threw away by losing my cool and admitting something I should have kept to myself."

Soraya didn't respond at first, too preoccupied in throwing a couple bills on the bar and thanking the bartender for her drink. She took a generous sip before replying. "You didn't ruin our friendship, and no this is not something you should have kept to yourself. I needed to know, and it's my own fault for not seeing it sooner."

"You've had other things on your mind," He pointed out sarcastically. "For instance Maven."

"Whom I broke up with last night." She corrected, casually. "Which maybe you would have known had you bothered answering one of my phone calls or text messages."

"It's too hard to be around you right now, Raya." He sighed. "I can't sit back this time and smile while you go out with other guys, not feeling the way I do about you. I want to be that guy, Soraya, why can't I be?"

"Do you remember what you said to me right before my first session of chemo?" She asked him suddenly, her gaze focused on her drink.

He scoffed. "How could I forget? That was one of the scariest moments of my life."

"Mine too." She nodded her agreement. "Do you know what got me through it though? It wasn't my boyfriend's words of comfort, it wasn't even Benoit's. You said that you would never let me fall. You'd stand up with me forever. You told me that you'd be there for me through it all, even if saving me sends you to heaven. You called yourself my Guardian Angel Chris, and you really are. You're my best friend."

"I've never hated when you called me that until now." He muttered tersely.

"Chris, look at me." She requested softly.

"Why?" He responded bitterly.

"Please." She murmured, her voice just above a whisper.

"What, Raya?" He lifted his gaze. "I'm looking at you…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because her lips softly covered his in the sweetest of kisses.

**A/N: So they've finally kissed, but does this mean they're together? You'll have to review to find out. **

**Up next, Soraya and Jericho proceed to get rip-roaring drunk and Soraya gets a helping hand from an unlikely candidate. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES! I'm taking the risk :D Hopefully the Fanfic police won't bust me. **

**Dreamin'Big: **I'm working on Becoming a Legacy right now, so it should be updated soon, don't worry. I've been neglecting this one due to writer's block for so long that now I'm rolling with it, I don't want to stop.

**Shiroi Moon: **Yup, boy finally got up enough courage to say how he feels.

**CanadianBrunette619: **Haha, it might just be a good thing that he finally told her after all. Now they both need to chose to get out of limbo.

**HardyGurl84: **I know, now that I'm finally over writer's block, I'm punching out chapters for this fic like no tomorrow. I'm afraid to stop for fear that it will come back and hinder m writing. :D

**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight: **Yes, I've packed some action in these chapters :D

**Edward's Josie Black: **Yes, you know you're the only one who commented about my voicemail for him. I thought a lot about it too, so I'm glad someone else found it amusing besides me.

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: **Yes, Soraya will be kicking Trish's ass soon enough, as if we'd expect anything less :)

**Nicole: **Really? See I thought he might be kind of obvious since we know he's Evolution's tool in plotting against Benoit by going through Soraya. I'm glad I caught you off-guard though because I love doing that to my readers, makes it much more fun.

**Jewelgirl04: **Hey, I promised you didn't I? I eventually just said Fk it and wrote the chapter out as it was. As for mentioning Amy and Matt, well I also used it as a metaphor if you know what I mean ;)

**SBMFanatic: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.


	19. Real Men Don't Sparkle

Chapter 18:

_Remi's Bar_

"This is so weird." Chris Jericho looked over at his pretty blonde companion and smiled goofily. "I mean four years of wishing, waiting and hoping for something like this to happen and look at the result."

Soraya laughed, sipping on her third Tequila Sunrise of the evening. "Life can surprise you sometimes, in the weirdest ways."

"That's for sure." He agreed, taking a swig from his fifth beer. "I mean, how many times have I imagine kissing you over the past few years…a lot. And look what happened when I finally did."

"Well, it's just how things were meant to be, I guess." Soraya shrugged. "I'm kind of relieved though. I thought I was going to lose you there."

"Psssh." Jericho scoffed. "Your Guardian Angel, remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She let her head drop to rest against his shoulder. "I missed you, Chris. Avoiding me really sucked."

"I missed you too, Raya." He kissed the top of her head. "It did suck. In fact, it was one big suckfest, let's not do it again."

"Fine by me!" She agreed enthusiastically.

"I still can't believe it though, all those years of anticipation. I mean, I was in love with you for so long and then you finally kissed me." His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I mean, I never thought it would be like kissing my sister!"

"Maybe it's because you were in love with me at one point and never really let go." Soraya suggested. "I mean, I was in love with Mark before, and I'd have some intense reaction to him if he were standing here now. But, if he kissed me, it wouldn't be how it was. Too much time has passed and a lot has changed."

"You're right." Jericho conceded, toasting her with his bottle. "You're always right."

She giggled. "I think we were supposed to be in love after Mark." She said firmly. "But then I got cancer and had to leave you. So my cancer screwed it all up. It's all cancer's fault!"

"Yeah, blame it on the cancer!" Chris chuckled drunkenly. "But Raya, if I'm not in love with you, who am I in love with? Cause I know I'm in love with someone!"

She sobered slightly and looked thoughtful. "You know what, Chris?"

"What?" He asked her anxiously.

"I have no freaking idea!" She exclaimed, before they both burst into fits of laughter. "Benoit's going to be so mad!"

"I know." Jericho said between bouts of laughter. "He's going to kill me for getting you tipsy!"

* * *

_One Hour later, back at the hotel_

"All my life I've been over the top! I don't know what I'm doing, where I'm going, I don't wanna stop!" Soraya sang drunkenly, as Chris paid their cab fare. "Ozzy Osbourne," She giggled. "The good stuff."

"Soraya." He slurred just as drunk as she was. "You're trashed!"

"No!" She gasped, looking completely offended. "You're trashed!"

"Am not!" He argued. "I'm Canadian, I can hold my liquor."

"Yeah well, while you were putting rhinestones and glitter on your pants!" She glared. "I was drinking with Billy Kidman and the boys!"

"Hey!" He waved his finger in her face. "My pants are cool!"

"Nuh uh!" She raised her eyebrows. "Real men don't sparkle!"

"Soraya?" A deep, amused voice called from behind the duo, cutting off their argument.

She whirled around, stumbled as her equilibrium shifted and managed to right herself before she ended up collapsing on the ground. "You!" Her eyes narrowed in what was supposed to be a threatening look but made her look cross-eyed instead. "You're a big meanie head!"

"I'm a what?" The new voice laughed.

"You're a meanie head!" She repeated. "You say mean things to me, all the time! So, you're a meanie head!"

"Yeah!" Jericho agreed, stumbling up to Soraya's side. "You are a meanie head, assclown!"

"Meanie head assclown!" Soraya giggled. "Good one!"

Randy Orton shook his head, he had come down from his room with the intention of finding some ring rat to screw, but the drunken pair before him seemed a little more amusing. "Jericho, can you get back to your room?"

"I can do anything, meanie head assclown!" The Ayatollah stated arrogantly. "I'm the first ever Undisputed Champion!"

"Okay, well why don't you do that. I'm going to take Soraya to Jess's room. There's no way she can head back to Benoit's in this state!" Randy gestured to the elevators. "Go ahead, I'll take care of her."

"You better take care of my sister, you meanie head assclown!" Jericho warned. "Or it's the Walls of Jericho for you!" With that being said, he stumbled over to the elevators.

"Sister?" Randy stared after him confused. When he finally turned back to Soraya, he caught her just as she swayed unsteadily again. "You're in rough shape, come on, to bed with you."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" She almost squealed. "You're mean! And you're a…you're a…"

"I'm a what?" He asked, helping her over to the elevators.

"You're a man-whore!" She slurred. "A Backstreet boy man-whore! I don't sleep with Backstreet boy man-whores."

Randy couldn't help it, he laughed. "I'll remember that one."

* * *

_Randy and Dave's Hotel Room_

"What the hell?" Dave exclaimed in surprise upon entering his hotel room to find the little blonde he had been thinking about all night, passed out on his bed.

"She was totally shitfaced." Randy supplied as an explanation. "Figured I'd let you take the credit of nursing her back to health, earn some points with her and with Hunter." He didn't look up from the Ferrari magazine he was currently flipping through.

"But you hate her." Dave dropped his keys and wallet onto the nightstand and surveyed Soraya as she slept. He had never seen her look so peaceful before. Although she had smiled at him countless times before, normally her expression still held traces of cautiousness, not able to fully trust new faces just yet. But now her expression was completely relaxed as she dreamed.

"True, but it's what's best for Evolution, man." Randy rolled his eyes. "Besides, when she's drunk, she's almost tolerable. She was cracking gay jokes about Jericho when I found her."

"Wait, I thought they were fighting or something." Dave bent down to unstrap the heels Randy hadn't bothered to take off for her.

"Well, apparently, and this is all according to Ms. Drunk and Ramble over there, she went after him once the show was over, found him in a bar. They talked; they kissed and realized it was like kissing your sister. Jericho was once in love with her a long time ago, he just never let go. So they're friends again, just friends and proceeded to get hammered." Randy chuckled. "Her real men don't sparkle comment was classic. You should get her drunk sometime Dave, she's almost entertaining."

Dave placed her pumps at the foot of the bed and shifted her body into a more comfortable position, before placing the duvet gently over her. "I find her entertaining when she's sober, Randy."

"Yeah well, you always did have poorer taste." The Legend Killer smirked. "But, you can be rest assured your path to her is still clear. The Soraya/Jericho saga was just a flash in the pan, kind of like his career."

Dave rolled his eyes, reaching across Soraya for a pillow and pulled a blanket out of his suitcase. "I'm going to go crash on the couch." He told the youngest member of Evolution. "Wake me when she's coherent."

Randy scoffed. "Like I'll be paying that much attention to her. I brought her here for you to take care of man, not me."

"Just come get me, Randy." Dave sighed exasperatedly, before heading out to the common area of their suite.

"Touchy." Randy commented sarcastically. He cast one fleeting look at his impromptu roommate for the rest of the night, before going back to the magazine.

**A/N: I've been faking my readers out a lot lately. I did it in Becoming a Legacy and now here. I hope the attraction fizzling out between Jericho and Soraya was believable. What I'm trying to portray here was that Jericho had a huge crush on Soraya when they first met, but she was always with someone else. Their time would have been after Undertaker, but Soraya got sick. Jericho hung onto those feelings anyway, but the kiss kind of woke him up. Jericho and Soraya were always meant to be best friends. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, I know he was the winner of the poll.**

**So then you guys have to think, who's left? Will Evolution's plan fall apart because Ray and Dave fall for each other. Or will Maven's new attitude bring Soraya back to him? Or, is Randy's attitude really just like a kindergardener, and he likes her underneath all the tautning. We're going to find out really soon. **

**I hope you enjoyed Soraya's drunken ramblings. I based her off me when I'm drunk lol. **

**BTW…BATISTA IS CHAMP AGAIN! HELL YES! I'M STOKED! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Review Responses: **

**Dreamin'BIG: **Oh, we're definitely going to get into Evolution kicking Randy out, especially now that Dave's path has been cleared to our favorite blonde.

**Edward's Josie Black:** I miss Benoit too. He was in my top ten favorites. And I never really felt Evolution was evil, just a little too arrogant and it got the better of them. And you're right, Randy doesn't think before he speaks. :D

**Aaron W:** Yes, there's plenty going on. Dave will be a rival for her affections for sure. And Ray and Trish aren't finished either, not by a long shot.

**Breathe the lyrics of your soul:** Thank you!

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy:** Yes, I've watched it a couple times in the past.

**Jewelgirl04:** Haha, I'm glad you're hooked. It was a long time coming, and it took a long time for them to figure out that they're not meant to be, in a much less messy way than it was for Amy and Matt. I think I'll end this sometime in the end of 2006 or early 2006.

**SBMFanatic:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight:** Yup, action makes it more interesting.


	20. God Hates Me

Chapter 19:

_The Next Morning_

She felt as though there were a very tiny man inside her skull, using a very large jackhammer right between her eyes. She couldn't help but moan pitifully in discomfort. It had been a long time since she had experienced a headache of this extent, not since her chemotherapy sessions.

"Tequila bad." She mumbled, rolling over and blinking open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like sandpaper as they grated over her tender irises, reacting almost violently to the harsh sunlight streaming in from the balcony.

When she took more notice of the balcony, she sat up bolt right. This was not the hotel room she shared with Chris Benoit, nor was it the one that Lita and Jessica McMahon shared. It wasn't even Chris Jericho's room. No, this was way too upscale for her friends.

Panicking, she immediately checked under the duvet, relieved to find that all her clothes were still in place, except for her missing pumps. Relaxing a bit more, she glanced around to see if anything about the room was even remotely familiar. Her stomach churned slightly with the rapid motion of her head, but she forced herself to focus, despite the miserable state her body was in.

To her left was a bathroom, which she determined once the sounds of running water shut off. Someone was getting out of the shower, probably the same someone who had put her up for the night. At least she knew they slept in different beds since there were two in the room and the other side of hers appeared untouched, except for a couple of missing pillows.

Her stomach protested again, and her head twinged painfully just as the door to the bathroom was flung open. Randy Orton stepped into the main room, paying her no mind for a moment as he searched for clothes, since he had come out with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Meanwhile, Soraya's eyes widened in shock. Of all the people she could have had rescue her last night, it was Randy? That didn't seem likely at all. Still, while he was unaware of her consciousness, she could grudgingly admit, he wasn't horrible to look at first thing in the morning. The boy was definitely gorgeous, a fact that he knew and exploited on many occasions.

Suddenly, his green eyes flashed up to meet hers and that loathsome arrogant smirk twisted his features. "See something you like?" He taunted conceitedly.

Her stomach heaved again and she groaned out loud. "Oh, this is beyond hung-over." She flung a hand over her eyes. "I am dead and this is hell!"

Randy laughed, throwing on a black t-shirt and turning to study the blonde himself. He'd give her credit, hung-over and just woken up; the girl wasn't too hard to look out. Her blonde hair was only slightly bed rumpled and fortunately, her make-up hadn't been smeared all over her face.

"Well, that may be true for you, but what have I ever done to deserve being damned to hell with you?" He retorted, hunting up a pair of jeans and briefs.

"You're a demon spawn, all you have to do is exist." She replied simply, before taking her hand off her eyes and looking at him balefully. "How'd I get here?" She asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

The Legend Killer seemed to war with himself for a moment, as though undecided how to answer her question. "That you'll have to ask Dave," He finally admitted. "He's asleep on the couch in the common area. He brought you back here, not me."

* * *

_In the Afternoon_

"Just tell me you were just as hung-over as I am." Soraya half whined, pausing to wait for a response on the other end of the line. "Okay, good, that makes it worth it then. I'll meet you and Benoit for dinner at like seven okay? All right, talk to you later, bye."

She flipped her cell phone shut and shoved it back into the pocket of her jeans, the same ones she had worn last night. She was too chicken to go back to her hotel room when Benoit was still there. She would have to deal with him tonight, but at least Jericho would be there to buffer some of the consequences.

"Here," A glass of water was placed down in front of her on the front table, while it's carrier sank into the chair opposite hers. "How's your head?"

"Thanks." She took a grateful sip before responding. "It's doing better thanks to the aspirin you gave me. I don't know why you're being so nice to me. I was almost borderline rude to you after our match last night, which you weren't even supposed to be a part of, you bailed me out. You should be at least miffed at me."

Batista laughed, a deep rumbling sound that was surprisingly easy on her hung-over ears. "You had a lot on your mind last night, I won't hold it against you."

"Well still, you were a hero. Had I gone back to my room as trashed as I was, Benoit would have tanned my hide." She shuddered. "I mean, I may be twenty-six years old, but in that man's eyes, I'm his precious sixteen year old."

He chuckled. "It's nice that he cares about you that much."

"Yeah." A soft, warm smile curved her mouth upwards. "He's steady as a rock for me. He was there for me when I had no one else. I don't know where I'd be without him today."

When she reached a hand back to brush her hair back off her face, a look of guilt flashed across Batista's face for a fleeting moment, before he composed himself. He was able to do a lot of things for Evolution and he would do this one, but it was much harder because he did genuinely like Soraya and didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

"Hey lovebirds!" A new voice greeted them in an obnoxiously cheerful tone. Both Soraya and Dave groaned in silently in exasperation as Randy returned from his lunch "date".

He winked as he caught Soraya's eyes. "Still fantasizing about my hot body that you'll never have, Ray?"

She scowled. "First of all, gag me, secondly, don't call me that. That nickname is reserved for close friends, which you'll never be."

"So there is a God." He mocked gasped in shocked delight, before disappearing into the bedroom.

She glanced at Dave reproachfully. "You couldn't have made him sleep out here last night?"

He winced sympathetically. "Sorry Soraya, you know he's as stubborn as they come."

"It's okay," She sighed. "The God that Randy was referring to just hates me, that's all."

* * *

_Later that Night_

After sitting through a dinner where Benoit made her feel as though she were a rebellious teenager, all Soraya wanted to do was find her bed and pass out. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up to an almost naked, cocky Randy Orton in the morning. She thought that would have been punishment enough for drinking too much.

Dave had been a much more pleasant companion; however. That was twice in twenty-four hours the man had come to her rescue; first in a tag team match and then from herself in a drunken stupor. The man was growing more and more intriguing the more time she spent with him. He had come off as this sexy, but standoffish muscle for the power team of Evolution.

Yet, he was very genuine when they talked. He had an aura that made her relax and feel more open to discussions. He wasn't someone that judged everything that came out of her mouth, but rather listened to what she had to say and the meaning behind it. It was very rare to find someone who listened completely, the way he had this morning. And, he hadn't been undressing her with his eyes at all either. He was respectful, and sweet, even when she didn't deserve it, considering the way she bailed on him the night before.

She'd have to find a way to make it up to him one of these days.

She dug into her purse and fished around for her key to get into her room, once she reached the last flight of stairs to her floor. She could already feel the soft pillow under her head and the big warm duvet to snuggle into. She'd be a much better version of herself in the morning and she could figure out a way to make it up to Dave then.

She emerged from the stairwell just as a figure exited the elevators. Without warning she collided with a large, rock solid body that caused her tiny frame to repel backwards, over her feet and onto her butt in an ungraceful heap.

"Good going O'Toole," She muttered to herself, trying to regain her bearings. "You're really batting one thousand today."

She managed to shift onto her hands and knees before pushing herself the rest of the way up, preparing to apologize to whomever she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry." She began. "I wasn't paying a attention, I didn't mean to crash into you. I'm just being a klutz." She looked up to look into the face of whom she had hit and suddenly her heart stopped beating. Time froze and every other thought in her head flew out her ears. She was only conscious of the man who stood before her; a man who had cast a shadow over most of her adult life.

"Darlin?" His Texan accent asked hesitantly. "Soraya, is that really you?"

Her heart kicked started in her chest, thundering behind her ribcage. Her blood roared in her veins and she struggled to control her inhalation.

"Mark." She breathed.

**A/N: Haha…did you see that one coming, did ya did ya? I bet you didn't! Sorry it's been so long since an update guys, I have finals coming up since my college does Trimesters and I'm boycotting WWE because they took my baby's title away and gave it back to that stupid ass Jericho, who I love too, but not right now. If Cena doesn't FU that motherF***er at Survivor Series, I'll riot.**

**Review Responses: **

**LindseyRedfield:** It's all good, I'm just glad you're back. And don't worry, it will work out for the best. Soraya and Jericho were always meant to be best friends.

**PurpleFeather21: **I'm so glad you think so. I was worried people would be like, is she smoking crack, that makes no sense lol. As for whether its Batista or Randy, you'll have to wait and see, plus, Maven's not completely out of the picture…

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: **Okay, I'll do that once finals are over and I get a chance to breathe lol.

**Baybie: **I know what you mean. I'm convinced that Batista is the man for me, he's my future husband. But if I were to have an affair, damn it would be with Orton! Lol.

**Dreamin'BIG: **Yeah well now I can join you in the pissed off department. Stupid Jericho! I hate him right now, his new gimmick sucks! And my poor Davey. Tomorrow night we have to endure a half hour speech about how freaking great he is, I hope Dave spears him and breaks him in half. Only Randy can act like that and get away with it ;)

**Edward's Josie Black: **Haha, I'm really glad you thought so. I knew for some people it was going to be disappointing, so I tried to make it funny to lessen the blow. I'm so glad that people found it really funny, I was laughing as I wrote it.

**That Sweet Moonlight Drive: **Sure, I'm completely ridiculous when drunk; I'll have you in stitches. Last year, I convinced a security guard I was Australian with dual citizenship, and the reason I have no accent was because I moved to the US when I was like three. I don't remember this of course, I was totally hammered, so I can't tell you, where I came up with it. But, my friend Lucien says it was the funniest thing he's seen me do yet.

**Jewelgirl04: **Haha, that was the point, Danielle. I'm glad I fooled you :p love you!

**Sideways Anger: **Yes, he is kind of an ass, isn't he? Lol. I have a thing for kindergarten love too, its very entertaining. I'm really glad you found the whole thing funny and believable, I was afraid it wouldn't turn out that way. I'm also glad to know there are other crazy drunks like me out there lol.

**XinnLajgin: **Jericho's pants lol, they inspire me.


	21. Moving On

Chapter 20:

_With Undertaker_

"Mark." The way his name drifted from her lips sounded like a prayer to him. It brought back memories, memories of a time where she would say his name like that whenever she'd see him. It brought back memories of a time where he had been her world, and she had been his.

"My God." His voice sounded soft and reverent to his own ears. "It's really you isn't it?"

"Yes." Her emerald eyes, ones he had gotten lost in many times during their relationship, seemed to cloud over with emotion. "It's me."

"You're here." He shook his head slowly in bewilderment. "And you're healthy?"

She nodded. "I've been in remission for almost a year. I rejoined RAW three months ago." She explained. "I see your back to your whole Ministry of Darkness theme."

It was true, he mused silently. His hair had grown out and rather than being the reddish color she had preferred, it was dyed pitch black. He no longer rode motorcycles to the ring, wore bandanas and gave people Last Rides, now he was handing out Tombstones and sending people to Hell, like he had before she had come into his life.

"It seemed time to revive it." He shrugged casually. "I'm really glad to see that you're okay. I worried about you a lot over the past few years."

A slight smile curved the corners of her mouth upwards. "I'm fine, really. I'm back to kicking ass and taking names, raising hell. What's new in your life?"

"A lot of things, since I've last seen you anyways, least of which being back to darkness." He shifted uncomfortably, being brought back to the present and reminded of his wife Sara and his two daughters.

Her answering expression was compassionate and kind. "Yes, I heard about that. Congratulations are in order. I bet your daughters are beautiful."

He could only mumble a faint thank you in response. He loved his daughters more than anything, he truly did. He loved Sara too, she had become a part of him over the years they had been together that it seemed only natural that he marry her to make their lives together official. But, there was another part of him that his wife could never touch. A part of him that only held regret, regret for what could have been.

He would always hate himself for cheating on her. It was bad enough that he had broken her heart into a million pieces and left her alone to face her cancer, but he had lost out on one hell of a woman. She was as classy as they came, with a passion that most people could never match. The year they had together had been a revelation for him. With her at his side, he was able to walk in the light, be a version of himself that he'd always respect and wish he could be again.

Oh, he liked himself and his life now. He had a beautiful, devoted wife and two gorgeous daughters that meant the world to him.

But still, a part of him would always regret losing out on Soraya Yvonne O'Toole.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"You're kidding?" Lita glanced at the Pittsburgh blonde, over the bagel she had just coated with a thin layer of cream cheese. "But I thought you and Jericho were going to be like this epic couple."

Soraya shrugged. "Not so much. There was no chemistry left the moment I kissed him. Besides, I don't need to jump right into something else right after breaking up with Maven. I hurt his feelings and don't want to do it anymore than I have to. He's such a good guy."

Lita nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I mean, since I was on the Jericho bandwagon for so long, I never gave the thought of you and Maven as a couple a chance. But, he was definitely a change from your usual type."

Soraya smiled sardonically. "One that should have worked out perfectly, but no, I seem to need a guy with an edge to get my blood pumping. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this."

"He can't hate you." Lita assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You gave him a chance and got to know him. Once you realized that he wasn't quite the guy for you, you decided not to lead him on, sounds to me like you did everything right."

"He should be the guy for me though." Soraya rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "I mean, what's wrong with me? Am I brain damaged? He's very nice to look at; he's sweet, funny and attentive. We all thought chivalry was dead, but not with him. Yet, I want cheating assholes like Billy and Mark. I'm brain sick!"

"No." Lita shook her head. "You want someone with a little rougher around the edges tendency. Maven's a sweetheart yes, but you need someone a little more rugged and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm just going to give up on trying to find a guy." Soraya placed her mug back down on the table. "Too much hassle."

"Shawn Michaels is irritating this morning." Jessica McMahon complained, returning to her seat from the buffet line. "The little creep stole the last blueberry scone right from underneath my hand and then shoved it in his mouth. I wanted to kick him in the shin!"

"In the shin?" Lita snorted on her laughter.

"Just so it hurts a little." Jess explained, giving her friend an obvious look. "You can't actually kick Shawn to inflict harm. That's like kicking a puppy or dropping a baby, not good."

"Interesting comparison, Jess." Soraya commented, tearing off a shred of her cranberry muffin to chew on.

The Rebel McMahon waved it off disinterestedly. "So what did I miss? Any good Mark gossip from last night?"

Soraya smiled. "Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I mean, it still hurts a little, but it's tolerable. It's about time I finally got to the whole moving on part of my life."

"Good for you, Raya." Lita nodded in satisfaction. "You can do so much better anyway."

* * *

_Later that Afternoon_

Dragging his over-night bag over his shoulder, Randy entered the elevator that would take him down to the lobby so he could travel with the rest of Evolution to the next city. After irritating the hell out of Dave and Soraya yesterday and getting laid by some hot brunette last night, the Legend Killer was in a very good mood.

It only brightened once he realized who the other occupant in the elevator was. "Sucks to be you, huh?" He commented with a smirk on his face.

Maven shot him an exasperated glare. "What's that supposed to mean, Orton?"

"Soraya O'Toole dumped you, that's got to make you feel like crap." Randy bit back a mocking chuckle. "Says a lot about you though man, a lot."

"You know nothing about my relationship with Soraya, Orton, so I suggest you shut your mouth." Maven grit his teeth and trained his hardened gaze straight ahead.

"Former relationship, Maven." Randy reminded him. "You're going to have to get used to the past tense now. Why is that anyway?"

"Apparently, I'm too nice and good for her." Maven muttered, his expression shifting to one of hurt for a moment, before it returned to his angry mask.

"Oh, so basically she thinks you're too much a sissy for her and she's going to find someone with a little more balls." Randy shrugged. "Damn, it really does suck to be you right now."

"Fuck off, Orton." Maven's fists clenched.

"Hit a nerve didn't I?" Randy nodded in satisfaction. "It's because you know I'm right. Maybe you should up your game, act more like a guy than Prince Fucking Charming. She's the ex-girlfriend of the Undertaker for God's sake Maven! She's not the type that's into wine and roses, she's a whiskey girl."

"All you do is sleep around, Orton. What do you know about it?" Maven snapped.

"I'm not an idiot, Maven, that's what." Randy shrugged as the doors opened. "Hope I don't catch you later."

Triumphant, Randy crossed the lobby to where Dave, Ric and Hunter were waiting for him, so they could take the limo to the next location.

* * *

**A/N: Finals are done guys, so I'm trying to be super updater right now. And can I just that, that I'm finally glad to be shouting, THE CHAMP IS HERE! Again. Weird, as long as Dave gets a real title reign soon I'm happy Cena's got the belt.**

**Ha, Randy can be such an asshole lol. Poor Maven, first he gets dumped and then he gets taunted about it. But don't worry folks, our Tough Enough Champ won't be down for long. Hope you enjoyed Soraya and Mark's first interaction since her return. It'll get a little bumpier later on when she sees him with Sara and his daughters at a PPV.**

**Up next, Dave has news for Soraya that has a very interesting result. **

**Dreamin'BIG: **Thank you. I hope her confrontation with Mark was worth the wait.

**XinnLajgin: **Well, not Jerry Springer just yet lol. The next time they meet will be more angsty just cause evil Sara and his daughters will be a trigger.

**Shiroi Moon: **haha…where's my update! I'm anxious here girl! I want to know what happens with Punk and Leslie!

**QueenxOFxHearts: **Thank you. I'm really glad you enjoy it. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as we go on from here.

**Edward's Josie Black: **It did end rather abruptly. Because if Trish hadn't interfered it might have been Soraya who Mark married and had her name tattooed on his neck :D There will be more Soraya/Mark moments in the future.

**SBMFanatic: **Thank you. I hope this was worth the wait.

**Sideways Anger: **Haha I don't think any straight female in her right mind wouldn't enjoy waking up to a half naked Randy first thing, but he's made Soraya's life miserable, so she can't stand him lol. I'm glad I caught you by surprise with Mark, it was my intention. :D

**Jewelgirl04:** Haha this is true. You've tricked me many times before as well. So we're even I guess lol.

**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight: **You're very lucky. And I definitely agree, I would not mind waking up to Randy in any shape or form.

**Purplefeather21:** I'm glad I made your night, happy to be of service. Yes, Dave does feel bad. We all know he's a good guy underneath all the Evolution façade. His slogan was even good guys do bad things. And yes, for most of us, waking up to Randy would be godsend rather than hell. I hope this satisfied your curiosity.

**LindseyRedfield: **Don't worry, the truth will come out very soon. Haha didn't you know by now, cliffie's are my specialty ;)

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: **Yes Randy does have a right to brag, he had an eight pack tonight, holy jesus! And I don't think there are many out there as daring as our lovely Jeffrey.


	22. You're Kidding Me!

Chapter 21:

_Monday Night Raw, one week before Vengeance_

"Hey Beautiful." The deep, soothing voice of Dave Batista sounded from just behind tiny blonde, who had been in the hallway, warming up for her tag team match against Trish Stratus and Gail Kim that night.

"Hey Dave," Soraya shot the Animal a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Not much." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I actually just offered to deliver a message so I could see my favorite girl."

She grinned with pleasure. "Oh yeah, need me to help you look for her?"

"Nope." He smirked flirtatiously. "Already did, she's right in front of me."

Color bloomed in her cheeks, as she looked up at him. "So then, what's the message?"

"Well, Mr. Bischoff wanted you to know, that at Vengeance, you're going to be in a match." He eluded, watching her carefully as she took in the information.

"Oh." She frowned quizzically. "Against who?"

"Trish Stratus." Dave supplied easily, waiting for her to think about Trish for a moment before adding, "For the Women's Championship."

Her mouth went slack and the blush faded from her cheeks. Meanwhile, those green eyes he liked so much widened in shock and smoldered to the emerald color of joy. "You mean…" She trailed off, not even daring to hope.

He nodded at her reassuringly. "You've got a Championship match in six days, love." He chuckled. "Excited?"

She stared at him for a moment longer, before an ear-splitting squeal echoed throughout the corridor. He was positive everyone in the arena heard it. Then suddenly, she was in his arms, legs around his waist, arms locked around his neck.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "I'm the number one contender!"

He had just barely hugged her back, before she leapt off him. "This is incredible. I have to tell Jess and Lita! Oh my God, I've dreamed of this moment forever. Ooh, wait until Benoit hears!" She rambled off, before spinning on her heel and taking off down the hallway.

Dave stared after her in confusion, contemplating going after her when she stopped. With a swift, graceful movement, she spun on her heel and ran back to him. One hand came up around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to her level.

She briefly pressed her mouth against his, before pulling back. "Thanks for the message, Big Guy. See you later." She added, before taking off again.

Dave was left grinning broadly in her wake.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

"This is awesome!" Lita kept her arm looped through Soraya's as they walked towards the Gorilla position for their match. "Are you excited?"

Soraya giggled. "I'm more than excited, I'm through the roof right now. The only thing that brought me back down to earth is going out there and seeing the look on that bitch's face when she sees me come out as the new number one contender."

"Well, you've more than earned it, Soraya. I'm really happy for you." Lita said sincerely. "You're going to win, I know it. Then we are getting completely hammered celebrating."

"Ugh," Soraya wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'll steer clear of the booze thank you. The last time I got drunk, I woke up to Randy's obnoxiousness."

Lita laughed at her friend. "Yeah, but this time Randy's not invited. Evolution's not invited, well except maybe Dave." She playfully hip bumped the blonde. "You two seem to be getting pretty cozy."

The Pittsburgh Powerhouse blushed. "He's nice. He bailed me out during a match and he took care of me when I was intoxicated. It'd be rude not to be nice back."

"Yeah right." Lita rolled her eyes. "You like him…a lot."

"I kissed him." She admitted with a shrug, her eyes downcast, suddenly finding the floor fascinating while she waited for the redhead's reaction.

"You what?" Lita shrieked with excitement. "You kissed him, when?"

"Tonight." Soraya sighed and looked her friend in the eyes. "He was the one who told me about my title shot. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was just the thrill of being caught up in the moment, but all of a sudden, I was kissing him and it felt, good."

Lita grinned. "I'm really happy for you, Soraya. You deserve this after everything you've gone through. So what did Dave say after you laid one on him?"

Soraya suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, I'm not sure what his reaction was exactly…" She trailed off, colored flooding her cheeks in embarrassment.

Lita frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, he didn't just freeze up on you did he? That man seems like he'd be more than a willing participant in anything involving you."

"He didn't freeze up." Soraya jumped to his defense. "At least not while I was kissing him."

"Wait, so he did afterwards?" Lita raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't know really, I kind of freaked out and ran away." Soraya finally confessed, blushing furiously.

"Soraya!" Lita burst into fits of laughter. "You freak, you're kidding me?!"

* * *

_Evolution Locker Room_

"You're kidding me?!" Ric whooped. "She kissed you?! Woo! Way to go, Big Dave!"

Hunter smirked in satisfaction, giving the Animal a nod of approval. "Well played Batista, getting her to make the first move. Just goes to show that you're winning her over. I guarantee Benoit will have something to say about it now, and since it was her decision, she'll get pissed off."

Dave scratched the back of his head in concerned. "We're not going to completely ruin their friendship are we, Hunter? She really relies on him."

Hunter's smile hardened just slightly. "We'll do whatever it takes to make sure I get the World Heavyweight Championship Dave!" He snapped, before reining in his temper. "But, since so far that doesn't seem to be necessary, we only need to throw a wrench into their friendship. Which you've started very nicely."

Randy snorted from the far corner of the room. "I don't get what the big deal is? It's not like he scored or anything. All he got out of the little prude was a measly kiss. I'll offer my congratulations and condolences when he finally nails her."

"Would you shut the fuck up, Orton?!" Dave suddenly shouted. "You continue to talk shit about my girlfriend and I'll beat you senseless, teammate or not!"

The locker room went silent at Dave's proclamation. While Randy could only gape at his roommate in shock, Ric and Hunter stared at him in surprised pleasure. Even Dave seemed stunned by his own admission. He really did like Soraya more than he originally thought. He hadn't thought before he snapped at Randy; he just jumped to the defense of his…_girlfriend_. Or, he hoped so anyway, he'd have to talk to her tonight.

Once Randy's shock wore off, he glowered to himself. He wasn't sure why he was irritated more than usual at the conversation focusing around Dave winning over Soraya. As soon as his roommate confessed that the stick thin blonde kissed him, Randy's nerves had been raw. Now, Dave was going around calling her his girlfriend, it all but pissed him off. Which was ridiculous since Randy didn't even like the little blonde bitch, all she did was call him a Backstreet Boy or shoot him nasty glares whenever he'd say something to her.

"Girffriend!" Ric began to style and profile. "Woo, you go Dave! You the man, well behind Hunter of course!"

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed, feeling insulted. "I'm the fucking Legend Killer over here, and the Intercontinental Champion! Show some respect, Naitch!"

"Oh pipe down, Randy, all in due time." Ric shook his head and waved off the protests of their youngest member. "Happy days will be here again soon enough."

"As long as Soraya's feeling the same way as loverboy here," Hunter jabbed his thumb in Batista's direction. "We're that much closer to winning."

* * *

**A/N: So it seems like things are falling nicely into place for Soraya and the Animal, plus, Soraya has her very first title shot! Are you all excited for her? Cause she's through the roof!**

**Up next…Soraya, Jericho and Benoit get into their first big fight ever, at Vengeance Soraya prepares for her title shot, and we have the return of Maven!**

**Asher02:** The Animal definitely seems pretty perfect right now, doesn't he?

**SBMFanatic:** I'm glad I converted you into a Batista fan! That makes me so proud because I personally love that man! And don't worry, I've got happy plans for Jericho =]

**Shiroi Moon:** lol I was just teasing. Hmm…..Matt, I like the combo. And no worries, there's plenty more of Dave coming up.

**XinnLajgin:** Haha, that's a really funny mental image! I'd like to think Kane is slapping Taker upside the head for being a moron.

**Jewelgirl04: **haha satisfy your curiosity for now? We have another Jessica appearance next chapter too =] I know, I'll be online soon, promise!

**Dreamin'BIG:** haha, funny you should mention that song…there will be significance later =]

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy:** Aw, I love kittens! Poor thing. I really hope Jeff wins tonight; I'll riot if he doesn't.


	23. It's Worth Everything

Chapter 22:

_July 5, 2004 RAW: Backstage_

Soraya entered the locker room with a huge smile on her face after her victory with over Trish Stratus and Gail Kim. The night just kept getting better and better since Batista had told her of her impending title shot this Sunday on pay-per-view. Since then she had kissed the Animal, and won her match going into Vengeance, giving her the momentum. She was in the mood to celebrate her newfound stroke of luck.

But, Chris Benoit was waiting for her and the look on his face made her thoughts of celebration a dim note of the past.

"What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed at his cold, serious expression. "What happened?"

"You tell us, Raya." Jericho, whom she hadn't known was in the room, stepped out of the corner. "After all, you're the one who's been keeping things from us."

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, I told you about my title shot right after I found out. Besides winning my match right now, nothing's changed."

"Did you kiss Dave Batista?" Benoit suddenly barked, his voice gruff with suppressed emotion.

Soraya looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, completely thrown by the question. "Well…yeah." She shrugged. "He's the one who told me about my title shot and I got caught up in the moment and I kind of kissed him."

Jericho made an expression of distaste. "If I asked you not to do that anymore, would you listen?"

"That's bullshit!" Benoit cursed, rising to his feet. "You've been getting friendlier with Evolution by the day!"

Soraya's eyes narrowed. "_No_. I've been getting friendlier with Dave, not Evolution."

"They're the same thing!" Benoit snapped. "What the hell are you thinking, Soraya? Have you lost your mind? Look at how they're playing Eugene! Do you think they actually give a shit about you? They don't care about anyone but themselves and the World title. They're using him, and now they're using you to get to me!"

"Not Dave!" Soraya shook her head adamantly. "He's different, Chris!"

"No he's not!" Benoit roared. "He's their muscle, Soraya! He does the dirty work. He breaks the other superstars down so Triple H can pick up the scraps. He cares for nothing above Evolution, or do you need to be on the receiving end of a Batista Bomb to figure that out!"

Soraya suddenly grew angry. "I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one! Dave Batista is more than meets the eye! He deserves more credit than anyone gives him. If I choose to date him, that's my decision. I happen to like him a lot, and him me!"

"You're impossible, after everything they've done to me, you're going to date one of them?!" Benoit stared at her incredulously. "Way to show family loyalty, Soraya, nice choice!"

"There shouldn't have to be a choice!" She argued vehemently. "It's not like I'm dating Randy or Hunter, Chris. Dave's going to wake up and realize that he's more than Evolution soon enough, and then it's going to fall apart, you'll see!"

"No Raya," Jericho shook his head somberly. "Dave Batista is Evolution, and that's something you'll see, soon enough." He murmured, before both men left the locker room, leaving a stunned Diva in their wake.

* * *

_July 11, 2004 Vengeance: Backstage_

Soraya was at a crossroads, as she got dressed for her very first title match later on that night. To say she was in a good mood would be accurate. Her opponent however, Trish Stratus was livid with the choice. Trish had been on a rampage all week, trying to either get out of the match tonight, or switch opponents, but there was no dice for the Women's Champion. Soraya had proved her worth, so the match was on.

She was also in an upbeat mood because her impending relationship with Evolution's Animal was progressing fairly quickly. Since the kiss she had planted on him a week ago, one had hardly been seen without the other. Although they hadn't kissed again, they were closer than before, constantly touching, whether it be hand holding, or his arm around her. They were near inseparable, a fact that hadn't sat well with her mentor slash father figure.

That was the only thing that was weighing on Soraya's mind tonight. She hated fighting with Chris Benoit. He was her rock, her constant, and he was dead set against anything Evolution, including her new closeness with the Animal. A lot of this stemmed from Eugene's involvement with the power group these last few weeks.

Even Soraya could admit there was something fishy about how nice Hunter had been to the slowly developed wrestler, but she was adamant that while Triple H might be capable of a scheme using Eugene against Benoit, Batista surely wasn't. Chris Benoit hadn't agreed. He stood firm on his anti-Evolution stand against all of its members and that led to a fight between himself and Soraya over the Animal. Both had been distracted all week because of it and neither had come forward to apologize.

Just thinking about Benoit made her good mood vanish. Soraya had never thought she would be going into her very first title match on non-speaking terms with Benoit. What made it worse was that Jericho had taken the Rabid Wolverine's side. So neither of them were talking to her after the row that had occurred last Monday night after Benoit had learned of her impromptu kiss with Batista. Soraya had been rooming with the new Diva Candice Michelle for the past week.

Candice was nice enough, in Soraya's opinion. The dark haired beauty was still wide-eyed with wonder to be a part of the business and in some moments, her enthusiasm was contagious. But she hardly made up for the companionship of Benoit and Jericho.

A knock on the door startled Soraya out of her melancholy thoughts. "Hey girl, you're on in ten minutes!" Jessica McMahon peered into the locker room and grinned. "Get moving!"

Soraya forced a smile; at least Lita and Jess supported her with Batista. She wouldn't even be remotely looking forward to this match tonight, if it weren't for them and Dave trying to keep her mind off her other two missing friends.

* * *

_Five minutes later: Hallway_

Soraya rolled her shoulders back and began her way to the Gorilla position. For tonight, she wore black wrestling boots, silver boy shorts with a black belt and a black midriff barring tank top and with silver trim and silver script scrawling out Survivor on the chest. She also wore black knee and elbow pads and silver biker gloves.

Her blonde hair fell behind her shoulders in large, loose curls, with the top half secured at the back of her skull with a silver clip. Only her side swept bangs framed her face, which had been carefully made up in natural tones with an earthy green eye shadow. For her very first title shot, she had wanted to look absolutely perfect, and she hoped she had succeeded.

"Hey Soraya!" A familiar voice called out to her, causing her to pause in mid-step. "Good luck out there." Maven fell into stride with her. "You're going to do great, I know it."

"Thanks Maven." She smiled up at him with gratitude, thrilled that even though his feelings had been hurt, he was still willing to be her friend. "That means a lot to me, especially right now."

"Yeah." He shrugged uncomfortably. "I heard that you, Benoit and Jericho weren't really speaking. Look, I'm not taking sides here, and I'm definitely not telling you whom to see and who not to, but just be careful okay? They're warning you against him because they love you, and they wouldn't do it without a good reason. So think about it, and just be cautious cause I care about you too."

Soraya stopped walking and hugged him. "Thank you, Maven. You're such a great guy. I really wish I wasn't brain sick."

He laughed and hugged her back. "Well, if you ever find a cure for that, come find me." He joked. "But right now, you need to go out there and kick some ass. It's time for a new Women's Champ."

"Believe me, if I find a cure, you'll be the first one I come running to." She pulled back and straightened her spine. "Okay, I'm ready, sort of."

"Go for it." He gestured her on. "I'll be watching and cheering you on."

"Great. Thank you." She resumed her destination when he called after her again.

"Oh, and for what it's worth, Soraya," He added as a last minute boost of confidence. "They're both glued to the monitor right now, so they'll be watching and cheering you on too, even if they don't show it."

Tears stung the back of her eyelids, and she hastily blinked them back. The last thing she needed was to cry when she made her entrance, no matter how much emotion the information stirred in her. She would go out there like a champion and return a real one.

"It's worth everything." She whispered before turning the corner and out of the first Tough Enough Champion's line of sight.

* * *

**A/N: So Evolution's really making things tough on Soraya and Benoit. In fact, they kind of broke her heart with their lack of trust. Meanwhile, Haley and Dave are getting closer and Maven's accepting enough to be Soraya's friend, which is always a plus. I heart Maven, I wish he'd come back. **

**Up next…Soraya's title match against Trish. **

**Asher02: Yes, Dave is my sweety. As for their relationship, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Xinnlajgin: Don't men always need a swift kick where the sun don't shine at some point or another? It still makes me laugh to think of Kane whacking Undertaker repeatedly over the head though, he can do Dave next and then just chokeslam Randy to make him shut up. **

**Baybie: Oh don't worry, there's plenty of Randy, Dave and Soraya in the coming chapters. All will be revealed in due time. I'll try an update as often as I can, promise. **

**Dreamin'BIG: Yes, she did kiss Dave lol. I love the girlfriend comment myself, I could picture him saying and acting like that in my head as I wrote it. And yes, Triple H does make a very good heel, he's also a fabulous face too. He;'s multi-talented. **

**Sideways Anger: Yes, I'm thrilled for Jeff too. And yes, you can definitely say this is a complicated love story. **

**Jewelgirl04: Haha, I have to use Dave, it's like a syndrome I have lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: That sounds like a good deal to me. Are you going to try it? **

**SBMFanatic: I miss Benoit too. It makes me so sad to think of the man he used to be before he died. He'll always be one of my favorites. **


	24. Feel This

Chapter 23:

_**Vengeance: Women's Championship Match**_

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Lilian Garcia informed the sold out crowd of the Hartford Civic Center.

A familiar giggle penetrated the airwaves of the arena, igniting a multitude of boos from the fans surrounding the ring. The jeering only grew louder as the compact little blonde appeared on the stage, with the looming presence of Tyson Tomko just behind her.

_Whoa! It's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I've got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down (whoa!)_

_It's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I've got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down!_

"Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

Trish held the appearance of complete nonchalance as she strutted down the ramp, her title cast almost haphazardly over her shoulder. She shot death glares at the fans who seemed to hiss at her as she passed, and Tomko who appeared to be just an ugly shadow more than anything. They were still upset with her actions regarding Chris Jericho back at Wrestlemania 20 and she had done nothing to redeem herself since then, besides cheat to win.

And just like that, the harsher chords of Linkin Park cut through Trish's hip hop entrance theme, ending it abruptly. Just as swiftly, the boos morphed into an assorted array of cheers for the Survivor Diva. White lights flashed across the stage, a huge contrast to the purples and pinks that had accompanied the Champion's entrance.

_I will never know, myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel, anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_And I will never face, anything, until I breakaway from me_

_And I will breakaway; I'll find myself today…_

As she appeared on stage, the flashing lights played off the white metallic silver in her clothes, while her hands shot into the sky in rocker signs. Any traces of earlier melancholy were gone and a brilliant smile lit her face that reached all the way up to her eyes. It was smile that everyone in the arena felt, even those backstage, for it was extremely rare that Soraya smiled that easily with anyone.

"And introducing the challenger, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Soraya O'Toole!" Lilian's voice could barely be heard over the raucous pop from the crowd, as the powerhouse Diva started down the ramp, slapping high fives with those straining over the security barricades.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've had so long_

_(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

The two Divas stood facing one another in the ring, like they had many times before in the past. It was customary to size each other up, but if one went by history, Soraya had the upper hand, holding multiple victories over the Canadian blonde in similar matches. But this time it was different, this time there was title hanging over their heads, one Trish would fight like hell to keep in her grasp, while Soraya would give everything she had to win.

Earl Hebner, the referee assigned for this particular match up took the belt from Trish and held it above his head, signaling that it was on the line for tonight. After passing it off to Lilian for safekeeping, he motioned for the bell.

Trish flew forward almost immediately, battering at Soraya in the face with forearm shots. Soraya had been taken by surprise and suddenly found herself backed into a corner turnbuckle, her arms raised in defense to ward off the attack. Trish merely switched tactics, openly striking her in the chest with Ric Flair like chops, the crowd Woo-ed with each one. Soraya didn't get her opening until Trish paused for one last blow, licking the side of her palm for effect.

Soraya took advantage of the situation, striking out with both legs into the Canadian blonde's midsection. She came out of the corner with an impacting spear, straddling Trish's body and beginning to pound the Women's Champion's head into the mat. She only ceased that action when Earl reprimanded her for hair interference. So Soraya shifted gears, circling the fallen Champion, ready to strike with a dropkick once Trish rose.

But as Soraya leapt vertically in the air, her boots met emptiness as Trish ducked out of the way. Her neck and shoulders took the brunt of the crash downward, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. Trish immediately went for a cover, hoping to end the match quickly, without much effort on her part.

But Soraya was made of tougher stuff than that and gamely kicked out before Earl reached two. Both women scrambled back to their feet, Soraya only seconds faster. She extended her arm and charged Trish with the intention of using a clothesline, but suddenly Trish was bent over backwards and Soraya went right past her, yet another victim to the matrish.

But, instead of following through with the rest of Trish's strategy, Soraya latched onto the ropes as she hit them, while Trish spun around dizzily with no one to connect with her Chick Kick. This time, Soraya's dropkick made contact, causing Trish to stagger backwards and down to one knee. Like she had seen Jericho do numerous times, Soraya used Trish's propped knee as a stand, while one foot swung to collide with the back of Trish's skull in an enziguri.

Trish slumped almost lifelessly to the mat, and Soraya made a hasty cover. After a moment, when she realized Earl was not counting, Soraya looked up to see Tomko on the apron, arguing heatedly with the referee, distracting him from her pin attempt.

"Earl move!" Soraya ordered, running to the ropes perpendicular to Tomko. Her feet hit the second rope, propelling her backwards like a springboard. She twisted her body in the air, thrusting her legs outwards in a springboard dropkick that hit Tomko full force in the chest. The large man was tossed off the apron and stumbled heavily into the security barricade behind him.

But, Tomko's distraction had given Trish enough time to recuperate from Soraya's enziguri. As Soraya turned, she found herself in a headlock, facing the ropes opposite, while Trish pointed upwards, preparing for the Stratusfaction.

As Trish ran forward, Soraya gripped her hips and shoved with every ounce of arm strength she had, knocking Trish loose so that she hit the ropes awkwardly and fell backwards. Time seemed to slow as Soraya made a slashing motion across her own throat, waiting for Trish to rise. Soraya was the lioness ready to make the lethal strike on her prey.

**It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That was taken  
Can be restored**

Trish doubled over from the force behind Soraya's kick to the sternum. Soraya's hand fisted in Trish's hair, victory moments away.

"Ah!" She cried, before leaping into the air and sitting down with her legs out in a v-position, Trish's face meeting the mat at full force of the Mind Flurry.

Out of instinct, Soraya made the cover, as Earl dropped to his knees beside the pair. "One…two…three!"

**Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath**

Every member of the audience leapt to their feet, cheering and screaming loudly, as the bell rung and Lilian stood from her chair, bringing the belt forward for Earl to give to Soraya. "Here is your winner, and the _NEW_ WWE Women's Champion, Soraya O'Toole!" She announced, lowering her microphone. "Congratulations Soraya!" She called into the ring, to a shocked Diva. "You earned it."

"Here you go!" Earl handed Soraya the red and gold belt before raising her arm to display her as the victor.

**It's gotta be  
Just right  
Soul and spirit  
Chord and lyrics  
What if I told you  
That innocence is yours  
And beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before**

Tears blurred Soraya's eyes as she stared down at the leather and gold. She had done it; she had won. After seven years of training, valeting for superstars, battling cancer and her return, she had finally become what she had always dreamed of, a Champion.

Using both hands, Soraya lifted the belt above her head triumphantly; not caring anymore if her make-up smeared or her appearance was messy. With tears still pouring down her face, she climbed one of the turnbuckles to pose again, reveling in her new sense of accomplishment. At last, one dream, her most important one, had come true.

But even as she celebrated, she couldn't help but feel somewhat bittersweet, as she looked toward the ramp, where a raging Trish was being coerced backstage by Tomko. But other than that, there was no one else. At least one person should have been coming down to the ring to celebrate this with her, but instead, she stood alone, a solitary Champion.

**Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath**

* * *

**A/N: So after seven years, she's finally done it. Soraya O'Toole, the Women's Champion. The only thing that's missing is Benoit and Jericho for this moment, but don't worry folks, they won't be fighting for too much longer. **

**I hope every had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza or whichever holiday you celebrate and Happy New Year! **

**My resolution is to update much more frequently than I have been. I've been lazy about fighting through my writer's block, but that's going to change.**

**Song in this chapter when she wins is called "Feel This" by Bethany Joy Galeotti, it just seemed perfect to add here. **

**Up next, bittersweet celebrations with Jessica McMahon, Lita, Maven and Evolution. **

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**FrequentlyDazzled619: Honey, go back and reread some chapters, they learned that Jericho's love had faded; he just never let go. It was like kissing his sister. I think Jericho should be her best friend, and nothing more. And congrats on going to Mania, you're so lucky!**

**Emma: Writer's block Hunn, it's the devil lol.**

**Dreamin'BIG: That's how I felt about Trish. I couldn't stand her in the beginning. I loved watching Stephanie beat her up, but then as Trish improved as a wrestler, I liked her more. Same thing with Candice…hated her in the beginning, love her to death now, she's my favorite out of our current crop of Divas. Actually, Candice might even be my favorite period. **

**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight: I couldn't leave her completely alone lol. But she won't be fighting with them for too much longer. **

**XinnLajgin: Oh My God! LMFAO. You're killing me with these mental images of Kane slapping his brother, haha. Kane getting him coming out of the bathroom…priceless. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Oh I'm sorry Hunn, it's hard not to talk about him though since he's such an integral part of this story. **

**Jewelgirl04: The first step to fixing the problem is admitting you have one, well I have an obsession with Batista…and I'm not going to even try to fix it, because I like it that way :D**


	25. Sleeping Beauty Awakens With a Kiss

Chapter 24:

**_Backstage_**

Maven was the first to greet her once Soraya exited the Gorilla and entered the corridor. She was grateful to bury her face in his chest to hide some of the tears and try and get herself under control. It was one thing to display such emotion with the fans, but with her co-workers and some future adversaries, she had to be careful around them, weakness made her a target and now that she was Champion she was an even bigger target.

"Soraya, you were fantastic!" He cradled her against him for a moment. "I knew you could do it, but wow, it was really something to see."

She laughed, wiping at her eyes as she pulled back enough to look up at him. "Well, I'm still not sure I'm not dreaming."

Maven reached for her hand that still clutched the belt tightly and raised it up between them. "Nope, it's all real. You're the Women's Champion, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" She stared at the belt again breathlessly. "I'm still reeling, you know. I mean, I did it, on my first try."

"That's because you should have been given your shot a long time ago." He surmised. "Time's just finally catching up with you."

Before Soraya could respond, the sound of exciting shrieks and squeals echoed down the hallway. Moments later, Jessica McMahon and Lita barreled around the corner, laughing and cheering as they flung themselves at Soraya, showering the small blonde with hugs.

"You did it!" Jess exclaimed. "Finally! You were awesome out there!"

"You kicked that bitch's ass!" Lita agreed with just as much excitement. "We're so proud of you, Soraya. Congratulations!"

"Thanks you guys!" Soraya felt her eyes water again. "My God, this night is freaking surreal!"

"Nope!" Jess shook her head defiantly. "It's all real, Soraya. You're the Champ now and it's about damn time. You earned it."

"Your roommate was cheering just as loudly as we were." Lita pointed out, referring to Candice. "I think you're like her idol or something."

Soraya giggled. "Shut up." She ducked under Maven's arm for a second hug. "You guys are the best, thank you for being here right now. It would have been a sadder victory, or no victory at all if it weren't for you."

"They'll come around, Raya." Lita assured her, while Jess shot her a sympathetic look.

"If it makes you feel better," Maven squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Jericho was grinning like an idiot when I left the locker room and Benoit was looking kind of choked up."

"It does." She looked down at her belt again. "It doesn't fix it, but it helps."

* * *

**_Evolution Locker Room_**

"She did it, woo!" Ric clapped and cheered. "That little spitfire pulled it off! She won the Women's title!"

Hunter nodded in satisfaction. "Good for her." He smirked evilly. "And since Benoit's not speaking to her right now, she did it without him or that idiot Jericho."

Batista, who had been beaming as he watched Soraya secure her very first title, suddenly frowned. "She's devastated by that, by the way. She won't say anything, but I can tell it's killing her."

Hunter shrugged. "We just have to hope it's doing the same to him."

"We should congratulate her, Hunter." Ric suggested. "It would probably make her feel better, and then we can maybe convince her to celebrate with us tonight, since the World Heavyweight Championship will finally be back where it belongs."

Hunter grinned at the idea. "That's not such a bad idea, Ric," Then he suddenly glared into the far corner of the room. "But we did suffer a great loss tonight as well."

Randy Orton remained silent, staring at the wall. His expression was murderous. Earlier tonight he had an Intercontinental Championship match against Edge, and he had lost. Edge was now the Intercontinental Champion and Randy was left title-less and the black sheep of his locker room. Now he had to sit there and listen to them go on and on about that annoying little blonde again, who by some work of God, had won herself the Women's title from Trish Stratus.

"I already apologized for that, Hunter." Randy glowered. "I'm invoking my re-match clause tomorrow night. I'll get it back."

"See that you do." Hunter seemed appeased by his answer. "Evolution is always more effective the more gold it carries."

"Consider it done." Randy promised.

"Good." Hunter cracked his neck. "Then by tomorrow, Evolution will hold RAW's biggest jewels, making us the most unstoppable force today."

"We already are the most unstoppable force today, woo!" Ric was practically dancing around the locker room. "There is no one that can stop us and thanks to the romantic work of Big Dave, Benoit's going to lose for sure tonight."

"We can't forget little Eugene too." Hunter's expression turned sadistic. "As an honorary member of Evolution, he plays a role in my winning of the title too."

"That little creep can't figure out his head from his ass." Randy groused. "We're so much better off without him."

"No, no." Hunter shook his head and smirked. "He has his uses after all. He's the other part of the reason Benoit and Soraya are fighting. Benoit's so focused on what we're doing to Eugene and now Soraya, there's no way he'll be focused for our match tonight."

* * *

**_Corridor: Twenty Minutes later_**

"Well hold up here, Naitch." Hunter's voice oozed with charm, as they came upon the woman they had been looking for. "It's our new Women's Champion."

Although Lita eyed the four-man stable with a slightly wary expression, she didn't stray from her friend's side, as Soraya blushed. She agreed with Soraya on the possibility of Batista being different from the rest of Evolution, he was a little too quiet outside the ring to know exactly what he was thinking, and he had shown compassion in the past. It was the other three she was leery of. Well, Randy was more of an arrogant asshole than anything, but the man could work a wrestling ring.

Ric Flair was virtually harmless in his older age, but he was all caught up in the vision of Triple H. The Cerebral Assassin was the deadliest of them all. He was cold, cruel and calculating. There was no compassion in him. Everyone knew that he was only toying with Eugene to get what he wanted, and once he was through, Eugene would be "taken care of" Evolution style, which was why Benoit was so adamantly against them these days.

Batista moved around Flair and the Game, showing his softer side, one rarely seen, to embrace Soraya tightly, lifting the petite blonde right off her feet. "Congratulations." He murmured. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you." She smiled with eyes only for him in that moment. "I'm still convinced I'm dreaming, and any minute something's going to wake me up."

"You're not dreaming." Lita chuckled uncomfortably and shook her head. "You earned this."

"Yes, it was a good match, O'Toole." Hunter complimented almost backhandedly. "Come on, Dave, we've got a World Heavyweight Title to reclaim."

Batista saw the pain that flashed through her emerald eyes at the thought of the current World Heavyweight Champion. "Remember how you just said you thought you were dreaming?" He stroked a hand over her hair to comfort.

"Yeah?" She peered up at him in confusion.

"Well, in all the fairytales, the sleeping beauty always wakes with a kiss." He gently brought his hands up to frame her face. "So let me know if this convinces you otherwise." He softly laid his mouth over hers, ignoring the whoops and catcalls from Hunter and Flair.

When he pulled back from her, she was blinking rapidly in awe. "See, you're not dreaming. It's all real, baby." He assured her, backing up a few steps to fall back in line with his teammates. "I'll see you later tonight."

As the four men continued down the hall, Soraya stared after them in bewilderment, only coming back to reality when Lita nudged her. "Oh, you're going to get in very deep with that one."

Soraya laughed breathlessly. "It's been a very long time since anyone's stirred me like that. He's definitely one of the most intriguing men I've ever met. Let's hope I still feel that way in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: So…sad because Benoit and Jericho still aren't speaking to her, but nice because Lita, Jess and Maven are there and so is Dave.**

**Up next…Dave breaks a promise to Soraya and Benoit, Jericho and Raya make up. :)**

* * *

**Also guys…I'm posting a new fic tonight that I'm co-writing with one of my Triple Threat Girls, Christal, known on here as Christal-R. It's called Stolen and it's a Candice Michelle and Chris Jericho fic. Give it a chance; I think you'll like it. **

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Edward's Josie Black: Yeah, I used to dislike Kelly a lot too, but she's been growing on me since she's come to RAW. But she's no Trish, that's for sure lol. And my plan is to update every other day with this story and on its off days I'll do my other one. **

**Dreamin'BIG: Yup, the Animal, Lita, Jess and Maven were there for her :)**

**FrequentlyDazzled619: Yup, let the good times keep rollin rollin rollin :D **

**Xinn Lajgin: A swirly?! Hahahahaha That's your best one yet! LMFAO! **

**Jewelgirl04: See, it was nice, but a little sad cause no Benoit or Jericho. But hey, the make ups in the next chapter. **

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy: See you try not to scream…I do scream every time I see him. I almost lost my voice when he got drafted to RAW back in June. **

**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight: Things with Evolution are going to really start heating up right about now and Benoit and Raya make up next chapter. **


	26. Lie to Me

Chapter 25:

_July 12, 2004: RAW Backstage_

Dressed casually in acid wash jeans, knee high leather boots and one of her white Survivor tank tops, Soraya sat on top of one of the packing crates. Her Women's Championship was draped over her lap while her legs swung and bumped off the crate. She twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger as she waited.

"Hey." The door to her left opened and a familiar figure stepped out into the hallway. "Are you waiting on me?"

Soraya nodded and leapt off the crate. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Dave rolled his shoulders and started down the hallway. "Mind walking with me though, I'm a little behind schedule tonight and I don't want to be late for my match."

"Look Dave," She sighed heavily, falling in step beside him. "I'm worried about this thing with Eugene. After last night…well, he's innocent, Dave. I know Hunter, I've seen him in a good light and in bad, and I know he's not the forgiving sort, not when it comes to the World Heavyweight Championship."

Dave looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he adjusted his elbow pads. "So what do you want me to do about it, Soraya?"

"Don't hurt him." She asked as convincingly as she could, without sounding desperate. "Look, I know you don't like him. Evolution's made that pretty clear. I'm not asking you to be his best friend or anything, but don't hurt him. He doesn't understand what's going on, Dave. He's just happy to be here, surrounded by people he admires. All I'm asking is that you be that good guy that I know you are and don't hurt someone who can't defend himself. For me at least."

Dave stopped walking and looked down at the floor. "All right." He relented. "All right, I won't hurt him."

"Thank you." She relaxed and hugged him.

He bent down and kissed her lightly. "You stuck your neck out for me, I can at least return the favor. Besides," He gestured to his physique. "I'm better equipped to handle the repercussions."

She laughed. "It's not about the physical strength, Dave. It's the mental and the emotional that counts." She informed. "That's what makes you a _survivor_."

"I've got to get out there." He gave her another brief kiss. "I'll see you back here in a little while?"

"I'll be here." She assured him. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He winked at her before continuing on his path to the Gorilla position. His easy going smile vanished and was replaced with a pained frown. He hated himself for lying to her, right to her face. What kind of animal was Hunter turning him into?

More importantly, would she be able to forgive him for it?

* * *

_Later that night: In the Ring_

"No!" Soraya screamed in horror, unable to tear her eyes away from the monitor and the ugliness upon it. "No, stop it!"

Maven rushed forward, crushing the tiny, trembling blonde against him, trying to shield her from the images being shown. Evolution had disrupted the title match between Benoit and Eugene that night and now all four men were viciously attacking the two competitors. Benoit had been dealt with first, finally pedigreed into unconsciousness. William Regal who had tried to help Eugene had been cast aside next. And now Eugene was left alone to deal with the wrath of four angry men.

Soraya screamed shrilly as Eugene was suddenly hoisted into the air on the shoulders of the Animal, before he was made effectively defenseless from the force of a Batista Bomb. But it wasn't enough for Evolution, though, they dragged him up for Randy to deliver some nasty uppercuts and Flair to exact some of his knife-like chops and finally, Triple H burst him open with a steel chair.

"No Dave." She murmured helplessly. "He promised. He promised me he wouldn't hurt him."

"Sshh." Maven tried sooth, watching the display with a look of complete disgust and loathing.

"Chris." Her voice broke on his name. "He was right. I'm so stupid. This is all my fault."

"No." Maven stated firmly. "This is not your fault, you hear me. You put your faith in someone and he let you down. This is his fault, not the other way around."

Soraya could only sob in response. And then suddenly, Maven released her and a familiar set of arms took his place.

"Sssh Raya." He whispered into her hair. "It's not your fault okay, it's not. Hunter wanted Dave to seduce you so that it would distract and disarm Benoit. We're going to fix this okay? You, me and Benoit, just like before."

"And me." Maven added. "Evolution's gone too far this time."

Jericho nodded and held Soraya more tightly against him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there before, but I'm here now, and we're going to fix this, the four of us together."

"It's not enough, man." Maven shook his head. "We need more players."

"We'll get them. We're not the only ones upset about what just happened." Jericho stated firmly. "I think it's about time we started taking back Monday Night RAW."

Soraya lifted her head from Jericho's chest, her face stained with tears, but her eyes were shining with determination and fury. "It's time for an Anti-Evolution Revolution."

"I like the sound of that." Jericho nodded his agreement. "Come on, let's get to the hospital, our friend's need us."

"Chris hates me for this." Soraya shook her head. "I know it."

"Never Soraya." Jericho shook his head. "It's an emotional impossibility for that man to ever hate you and I think he'll agree that this was not your fault, not ever."

* * *

_The Hospital_

She sat stiffly in the uncomfortable plastic chair, refusing to leave Benoit's beside, even though visiting hours had long since passed. Jericho and Maven had promised to return in the morning, both hesitant to leave her behind, even at her insistence.

Soraya had shut her cell phone off, ignoring calls from Lita and Jess and most importantly Dave, who had been calling since RAW had gone off the air. He was delusional if he thought she would speak to him after what had happened. He had not only broken a promise to her, but had made her faith in him yet another foolish mistake on her part.

The hum and beep of machinery was the only sound in the dull beige hospital room with scuffed floors and blue curtains that gave them the illusion of privacy. For the guilt that sat in her stomach like a giant ball, it felt more like a prison than anything else. She had been sitting there for hours, waiting for Benoit to wake up.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of Chris's dark eyes blinking open groggily. Nor was she aware that once he had become fully aware of his surroundings that they had focused on her.

"My Women's Champ," His voice was gravelly with fatigue, but it caught her attention.

Her head snapped around to stare at him in disbelief, before she promptly burst into tears. "Oh Chris," She sobbed brokenly. "I am so sorry."

He laboriously sat up straighter and opened his arms, mindful of the IV he was hooked up to. "Come here, baby." He beckoned and she needed no further encouragement. "I'm sorry too. It's not your fault. And it's going to be okay." He enfolded her into his arms.

"I should have listened to you. You were right; he's no different than the rest of them. God what he did to Eugene, I'll never forgive him Chris, never." She gasped breaths of air. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No baby." He shook his head. "I was wrong. But it's okay; we're going to fix it. Never say never, you have good instincts."

"If I had good instincts none of this would have happened." She pulled back enough to wipe the moisture from her eyes. "Eugene's going to be fine, by the way. He's just got some nasty bruising, but nothing's broken."

"Good, that was my next question." He stroked a hand over her hair and smiled his toothless grin. "I haven't gotten the chance to say this yet, but I am so proud of you, baby. I knew you could do it, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for it."

"I'm the guilty party here." Her answering smile was watery. "I should have listened to you." She admitted shamefully.

He chuckled. "Well, he's going to get his ass kicked for what he did very soon, not just for hurting Eugene, but he messed with my baby."

"I let him." She pointed out sheepishly.

"Let's just let this one issue go and move forward." He suggested. "We have more important things to deal with coming up, and at the top of the list is destroying Evolution."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm in."


	27. AntiEvolution Revolution

Chapter 26:

_The Following Monday Night RAW: Backstage_

When they entered the arena at eight pm, they were everything Hunter had feared would happen once he learned that the little blonde hadn't answered Dave's phone calls. Now the Women's Champion Soraya O'Toole walked in the middle of their group, flanked by the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit on her left, and the first ever Undisputed Champion Chris Jericho on her right, while the Tough Enough Champion Maven brought up the rear. Their strides matched evenly as they moved through the hallway as a cohesive unit, daring anyone to get in their way.

"Son of a bitch, Dave!" Hunter growled to Evolution's Animal. "You were supposed to make sure she was wrapped around your finger so that it didn't matter what we did to Benoit and Eugene."

Randy smirked triumphantly as they watched the foursome head into a locker room. "What did I tell you, Hunter, Dave's got no game."

"Why don't you shove it up your ass, you conceited punk!" Dave barked, annoyed with not only his teammate's attitude but with his loss of contact with Soraya.

"You're the one I'm starting to think likes things shoved up his ass, Dave." Randy raised his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

"Shut up, Randy." Hunter's order was sharp and instantly obeyed by all three members of his stable. "We need to be very careful about that right now. Jericho, Soraya and Benoit alone are a force not to be underestimated, I did that once and it cost me tag team gold. We need to keep an eye on this."

"It's just a flash in the pan, Champ." Ric shook his head. "They've got nothing on us, we're Evolution, woo!"

"That's what I said about myself and Austin, we were unbeatable, and so we didn't take them seriously." Hunter reminded his friend through grit teeth. "And then guess what, Naitch, they beat us."

"Ancient History." Ric waved it off. "Besides, we're ten times better than your Two-Man Power trip ever was, we've got the Legend Killer, the Animal, the Nature Boy and more importantly, we've got the Game! A Wolverine, an Ayatollah, a Survivor and a Tough Enough are not going to stop us."

Both Randy and Dave relaxed, as Hunter seemed to buy Ric's words. "You're right, Evolution is ten times stronger than the Two Man Power Trip ever was."

"Damn right we are." Ric nodded his agreement. "They are going to need more players than that to challenge the likes of us, woo!"

"Yeah, we can take them out with our eyes closed." Randy snorted sarcastically.

Hunter smirked. "Oh I wouldn't say that, Randy. They will at least make for some interesting opponents. But right now, I need to do one of the things I do best…come up with a new game plan."

With that being said, the Game started off in the direction of Evolution's locker room, leaving the other members no choice but to follow him.

* * *

_Benoit's Locker Room_

"Bischoff just booked Eugene versus Triple H at Summerslam." Maven announced as he re-entered the locker room. "I just ran into William Regal in the hallway."

"I hate that man." Soraya said with disdain. "Eugene's his nephew! This makes me actually miss the days Regal was commissioner, and that's saying something."

Jericho shuddered. "Now that's just getting desperate, Raya. We're not in that dire need of new management. Besides, we all know it's not really Eric Bischoff who's calling the shots anyway."

"No, that would be the man Eugene has to face in two weeks at Summerslam." Benoit snapped. "But, it does eliminate Hunter from the title chase."

"Which is kind of what you don't need when you think about it." Soraya pointed out. "You're going to be worrying about Eugene and preparing for a new opponent."

"Edge is making a huge fuss about getting a title shot." Maven commented casually. "I mean, he's got as big a mouth as anyone, but with the winning streak he's been on, it's definitely a possibility."

"His freaking jaw is big enough to make that much noise." Soraya rolled her eyes. "I swear, if he and Jess weren't starting to make stupid googily faces at each other, I'd punch him myself. He's like a watered down version of Randy Orton, less cruel, but still annoying as hell."

Jericho laughed. "Gee Raya, tell us how you really feel."

"Enough children." Benoit's admonishing tone caused the room to quiet again. "Here's what we're going to do right now, and we have to stick together on this. Maven, I want you to accompany Soraya to the ring during her match tonight. I don't think they're going to try anything with her directly, but I want Batista deterred, big time."

"I could just kick his stupid monkey ass right now!" Jericho offered with a scowl. "Stupid ass clown, he treated my Raya like dirt."

"Besides the night he helped me when I was drunk." Soraya corrected. "I have to give him that much credit. If he hadn't found me on returning to the hotel, who knows where I would have ended up."

"Wait a minute, did you say Batista was the one who found you when we were trashed?" Jericho stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, I hardly remember everything from that night, but that's what I was told." She shrugged. "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Unbelievable." Jericho flung his hands up in the air. "They really will tell you anything to make you fall for him, they wanted you on their side that bad."

"Jericho, what are you going on about now?" Benoit looked irritated at the recent outburst.

"I'm just saying, it wasn't Batista who helped Raya when I was too hammered to do so." Jericho scoffed.

"Then who did, cause I woke up in Evolution's suite." Soraya stared at him bewildered.

"It wasn't Batista, Raya, it was Randy Orton." Jericho enlightened her. "It was Randy who caught you as you stumbled and took you back to suite."

* * *

_In the Ring_

The high pitched wail of electric guitar in Maven's theme echoed through the arena, causing a cheer from the crowd and confusion from Miss Jackie and Rico, who waited in the ring. Once they realized it was not just Maven coming to the ring, they relaxed and waited, while the two figures saluted the audience.

_**I can see my fantasy I'm so consumed in bed  
What I see takes over me I'm blind beyond repair  
It takes a hold of me so tight a breed that does not give  
And when she's done she throws me out like junk left in a shelf**_

"And introducing her opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, being accompanied by Maven, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Soraya O'Toole!" Lilian announced, leaving the ring just as the aforementioned duo entered it.

Both Soraya and Maven mounted a turnbuckle to further play to the crowd. Soraya lifted her belt up in one hand, while the other was held out in a rocker symbol. She had only given Jackie a casual once over, not at all interested in season two's Tough Enough Diva. She had proven only basic wrestling skills at best and the outfits and company she kept said all that needed to be said about the blonde.

Besides, with Trish's mandatory rematch due at Summerslam, Soraya had other things to worry about than a wannabe wrestler and her extremely gay companion. Plus, they still needed to break Evolution apart and protect Eugene. All she had to do was pin this woman's shoulders for three seconds and then they could focus on other things.

Soraya exchanged a smile with Maven as they hopped off the turnbuckles. Although she had no doubt about handling Rico herself, she was glad Maven would be there to keep him from interfering during the match. Actually, she was glad Maven was there period. He had really been a big help over the past few weeks, when it seemed she had needed him the most.

_He's a good friend._ Her inner voice reminded her. _That's how it should be. _

The handsome mocha-skinned man winked at her before dropping off the apron to the floor below. He gave Rico a long warning glare, before he slammed his fist on the canvas. "Kick some ass, Soraya!"

Soraya flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulders and focused. It was time to take care of business.

**A/N: Thanks for all your continued support and encouragement you guys. I'm trying to get back on track, really and truly.**


	28. Change is Coming

Chapter 27:

_August 15, 2004_ _Summerslam_

The weeks leading up to Summerslam had flown by quickly. Things had been tense in the Anti-Evolution locker room. Jericho and Benoit had their hands full preparing Eugene for his match that night against Triple H. Meanwhile, they were trying to prepare for their own matches, Jericho was in a triple threat for the Intercontinental title and Benoit would be facing Randy Orton with his World Heavyweight title on the line.

Maven and Soraya had been prepping for the Women's title match later that night. Maven had been in heated confrontations with Tyson Tomko over the last week, while Trish and Soraya were as antagonistic as ever. Plus, the current Women's Champion was having one hell of a time avoiding Dave Batista, who was still determined to fix things between them.

Yet, even with their many problems, all them felt the difference in the air. Change was coming, and they all had a good feeling that it would be in their favor. No one could put their finger on just what was going to happen tonight, but they got ready for their matches with upbeat demeanors.

"Did you catch Orton's interview?" Maven shook his head as he returned to the locker room, dressed casually in jeans and black wife beater, as he did not have a match that night. "That guy is so full of himself it's ridiculous. I can't wait to hear him scream in the crossface."

Jericho chuckled. "He's going to throw the biggest temper tantrum in the universe when Canada's own beats some sense into him."

"Serves him right. He hasn't worked hard enough to beat someone like Benoit." Soraya agreed loyally. "And Regal's going to keep an eye on Eugene tonight. After all, with Batista and Orton in their own matches, it's only Flair we have to worry about outside the ring."

Benoit shook his head vehemently. "We cannot underestimate Evolution. Eugene is facing the most dangerous member of Evolution tonight, and Regal won't be enough to save him if things get bad. Plus, Randy Orton might be a conceited punk, but he's not a flounce in the ring. He's got in the blood talent and the brains to use it. I won't take him lightly, and neither should you three."

"He's got nothing on you, Chris." Soraya argued. "I hate him, but even I'll admit he's a good wrestler. I'm the only one of us who's been forced to team up with him, remember? But he doesn't have your heart, not even close and that's why I know you'll win."

"I'm with Raya, all the way." Jericho smirked. "Plus, after tonight, we'll be toting most of the gold around here. Benoit's got the World title, Raya's got the Women's and I'm walking away with the Intercontinental title. This is our time now, Evolution's going down."

Maven draped an arm over Soraya's shoulders and laughed. "Now that kind of thinking I can get behind. To the dawning of a new era!" He saluted.

"The Anti-Evolution…Revolution." Soraya checked her watch. "Oh crap, Maven, we've got to go. I wanted to give Lita a little moral support before Matt's Love Her or Leave her Match against Kane. She's not taking it so well."

"Let's go then." Maven nodded. "See you guys."

"Good luck, baby." Benoit hugged Soraya tightly. "See you back here in a while."

"You got it, Papa bear." Soraya joked and shared a quick hug with Jericho. "Later blondie."

"Kick ass, Raya." He chuckled.

* * *

_Women's Championship Match, Soraya O'Toole versus Trish Stratus_

"By the way." Soraya smirked at Maven once they entered the Gorilla. "I have new music tonight. I figured since we're really raising some hell now, I'm going back to one of my older themes because it's more, well…_badass._"

Maven frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

_Dead man walking_

_Keep rollin rollin rollin (what)_

_Keep rollin rollin rollin (come on)_

_Keep rollin rollin rollin (ah yeah)_

Keep rollin rollin rollin

"And making her way to the ring from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, being accompanied by Maven, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Soraya O'Toole!" Lilian Garcia announced over the surprised, excited roar of the crowd.

"No way!" Maven exclaimed as they started down the ramp. "American Badass O'Toole."

She laughed, exchanging high fives with the fans. "I emailed Mark and he Okayed it. Actually, I think he was flattered. Anyway, it fits with what we're trying to do here. I need to go back to my badass ways and this is part of it."

_Move in, now move out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you wanna do now_

_Breathe in, now breathe out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, Back up_

_Tell me what you wanna do now_

"I think you're right." He allowed her to enter the ring first, his eyes now narrowed on Tyson Tomko. "Let's kick some ass."

"Honey," Soraya handed her title to Marty Elias, who would be refereeing this match. "I'm one step ahead of you." She smirked, keeping her gaze locked on Trish.

* * *

_One Hour later, Benoit's locker room_

So far, the biggest party of the summer was up and down for the Anti-Evolution crew. The good news was that Soraya had successfully retained her Women's Championship and Maven had annihilated Tomko afterwards. The down sides were that Edge had retained the Intercontinental Championship that evening and Kane had defeated Matt Hardy in a Love her or Leave her match. Lita had been distraught and had taken off right afterwards. Plus, Eugene had lost his match against Triple H, causing Benoit to head out to the ring with that fact hanging heavily on his mind.

Now Maven, Jericho and Soraya were anxiously watching the final match of the evening, the main event. Chris Benoit versus Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight title on the line; and despite their earlier confidence in Benoit, they were forced to admit, Randy was keeping up with the rabid wolverine impressively.

Soraya gnawed anxiously on one of her fingernails as she watched the two superstars combat against one another in the squared circle. She was unwaveringly loyal to Benoit, how could she not be? But she was worried too; she had never seen Randy Orton this intense before. She had never seen him fight so hard for something.

"He's got his arm, crossface!" Maven leapt out of his chair, thinking victory.

But Randy knew what was coming, he twisted and writhed like a serpent, dislodging Benoit's move for his tortuous hold. He used the next second to seize his opportunity, leaping into the air, grasping a whirling Benoit by the neck and dropping him to the canvas in an RKO.

"No!" Jericho shouted in horror, as Randy fell into the cover.

"He's got it." Soraya shook her head as the referee began to count. "The Championship's back in Evolution."

Evolution's theme began to play, while Earl brought the Championship over to the young superstar. Randy Orton had just made history as the youngest World Champion ever. Soraya, Maven and Jericho could only stare at the monitor in disbelief.

And then, to Soraya's utter shock, Randy Orton began to cry. Tears of joy streamed down his handsome face as he stared at his new belt in awe. He further shocked her by shaking Benoit's hand in a sportsman-like manner, continuing to cry with joy over his new accomplishment.

"Well there goes our plan." Maven dropped back into his seat solemnly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Evolution will turn on him." Jericho stated knowingly, shaking his head in what looked like pity for the new World Champion.

"What do you mean?" Soraya asked. "He's their goddamn golden boy right now."

"No, Evolution has one purpose, Raya and that's to make sure Triple H is top dog. His own friggen prodigy has what he wants most in the world. He will tear Orton apart to get it, and he'll coerce Batista and Flair into joining him." Jericho sighed. "I almost feel bad for the kid."

Soraya turned back to the monitor, where Randy had climbed the second turnbuckle and held his belt up in triumph, an almost child-like expression on his face. He had no idea what was coming. Sympathy and fear churned uncomfortably in her stomach as she watched him celebrate. That had been her just over a month ago, newly victorious for the first time. But while she would return to the locker room into welcoming arms, what was Orton walking into.

"We'll just have to let it play out." Jericho continued. "It'll knock off one less player for Evolution and Randy's definitely an asset for them. So we'll be taking on three rather than four."

"Randy." Soraya murmured under her breath, her eyes troubled as she continued to watch him close the show.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm on summer vacation, which means this fic will be updated much more frequently. And guess what, there's a new banner for this fic in profile…and it'll will finally reveal, who most of you have guessed from the beginning, who Soraya belongs with, if this chapter didn't clue you in already. **

**Up next, Evolution turns on Randy and Soraya finds herself at his hospital bedside. **

**Shout-outs: RatedRCouture, Asher02, FrequentlyDazzled619, Aaron W, SBMFanatic, Dreamin'BIG, Jewelgirl04, Ryanne187, XinnLajgin, I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy**


	29. Open Those Baby Blues

Chapter 28:

**_August 16, 2004 Monday Night RAW_**

"Randy!" Jessica McMahon screamed shrilly in horror as what Jericho predicted unfolded on the monitor the following Monday Night RAW.

Chris Benoit had invoked his re-match clause for the very next night. Evolution; however, had come down to the ring midway through the match, providing a distraction enough for Orton to nail a second RKO on the Rabid Wolverine, successfully retaining his new title. However, what had looked like another Evolution celebration immediately turned south on Randy Orton.

"Shit!" Soraya cursed, coming to stand beside her friend as Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair proceeded to dismantle Orton. Going as far as to bloody him with his own belt. "This is bad."

"Why are they doing this?" Alarmed tears sprung into Jessica's eyes. "Hunter cannot be this sadistic."

"He can when he wants that god damn belt." Soraya growled through grit teeth, watching as Triple H held the title over Randy's prone form. "Jericho predicted this would happen."

"We have to do something, this it out of control." Jessica stated vehemently. "They can't get away with this!"

"Why not?" Soraya replied sarcastically. "It's not like Bischoff's been stopping them, for the past year they've done this to various other superstars."

"But this is beyond sick. They just turned on one of their teammates!" Jessica protested. "I have to talk to my father, maybe he can…"

"Jess, your Dad hasn't been able to stop them up to this point. This has to be a rebellion from within." Soraya cut her off. "What do you think Benoit, Jericho, Maven and I have been up to these past few weeks? This is beyond management; this requires a revolt…by the superstars."

"We have to get to the hospital." Jessica reached for her bag. "He can't wake up there alone."

She did not know what even possessed her to think it, much less offer, but suddenly Soraya was digging out her car keys. "I'll drive."

* * *

**One Hour Later: Parkwood Hospital**

"Dad, I can't just leave!" Jessica snapped irritably into her cell phone. "Because, Randy's still lying unconscious in a hospital bed!"

Soraya watched Jess in amusement as she argued with Vince. Although Jess was a force to be reckoned with, Vince McMahon always got his way in the end.

"So cancel the limo and postpone the meeting. I cannot deal with this right now. I can't just leave the hospital when my best friend is in trouble." Jess ground her teeth together. "Of course I didn't come here alone. Soraya O'Toole drove me. Yes, she's still here. No, I'm not going to ask her to stay here while I leave…because they can't stand each other! She's doing this as a favor to me!"

Soraya shook her head and chuckled under her breath. While she was here under the guise of it being a favor for her friend, she too found herself worried about Randy's condition. She may not feel a particular fondness for the man, but the beating he took was horrifying to witness and she found herself yearning to help in any way she could.

The frustrated growl and sharp click of the phone being closed brought Soraya back to reality. Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, sucking in deep breathes of air to control her temper. Slowly, she turned to look at the Pittsburgh native imploringly.

"I need you to do me another favor." Jess began, unsure how to phrase her request, knowing how her friend felt about Randy and she honestly couldn't blame her if the roles were reversed. "My father is sending a limo to come pick me up because we still have that corporate meeting, as Vice President, it's mandatory that I be there. He won't let me skip out."

"Okay." Soraya murmured giving her friend room to continue.

"I know you don't like Randy, so this is about me, not him. I have to leave, but I can't consciously do that if I know Randy's going to wake up alone." The youngest McMahon looked pained at the thought.

"Don't worry about it, Jess." Soraya assured her. "I'll stay. He won't wake up alone, I'll be there, I promise."

"You're the absolute best, you know that!" Jessica hugged Soraya briefly, but tightly. "Any favor you need, consider it done. I'm your girl."

Soraya laughed. "It's fine, Jess, go play business woman, I'll keep Orton company."

"Text me when he wakes up, I'll try to be back here as soon as possible." Jessica called over her shoulder as she started toward the exit. "Thanks again, Soraya!"

"Bye Jess." Soraya waved her friend off, before turning towards the room where Randy lay, hooked up a heart monitor, IV fluids and a respirator. Although the doctors had cleared him for being healthy, except for a concussion and some serious bruising, he looked like he had gone through hell.

Alone now that Jessica was gone, Soraya entered the room and dropped into the chair beside his bed. "Come on, Orton." She whispered. "Open those baby blues so Jess can stop worrying about you."

The beep of the heart monitor continued to beat at a steady rhythm and his chest rose and fell in an even pattern. But other than that, the Legend Killer didn't stir. He looked peaceful wherever his mind had retreated to. She half hoped he'd stay there, for his reality when he woke would be much worse than dreamland.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

It was like he had been immersed in deep, black water. He had been far below the surface, unable to think or feel anything. But now, as he seemed to be floating upwards, it grew brighter, harsher and much more painful. His whole body felt like one big punching bag that had been run over by a Mack truck several times in a row.

There was a groggy sense of calm though, as his mind began to process the most recent of memories. And then he wished hadn't. He could remember Hunter's face, first grinning at him in a celebratory way, then twisted into a malicious scowl. Next Dave had slammed him into the canvas with an inverted Electric chair. Then it seemed as if every piece of exposed flesh was being punched or kicked mercilessly. Finally, the last thing he remembered was Hunter ramming his own title into his face, before everything thankfully went black.

As he drowsily blinked his eyes open, he recognized the beeping of the heart monitor, before he noticed the dull beige walls and scuffed floor. He was in the hospital and what was worse since his brothers turned on him; he was alone.

He groaned painfully and glanced around the room to further take in his surroundings, before his eyes shot back to the chair by his bed. Or, maybe not?

"O'Toole?" His voice was scratchy and hoarse to his own ears, as he gaped at the tiny blonde in disbelief.

She had been dozing, one arm propped on the arm of the chair, while her palm supported her head. Her green eyes fluttered open the moment she heard his voice; however, no matter how soft it was.

She looked back at him for a moment, before forcing a smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She said quietly.

He blinked slowly, as if she'd disappear once he completed this action, but to his surprise, she merely sat up straighter in the chair. "Water." He managed to croak out. He wouldn't be able to talk much with the rawness in his throat.

She sprung lightly to her feet with a dancer's grace and poured him a glass from the pitcher by his bedside. She even wordlessly held the glass to his dry, cracked lips while he took several grateful gulps of the heavenly cool liquid.

"Thanks." He sighed as she placed the glass back on the bedside table. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged casually. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, you took one hell of a beating tonight. We thought they'd taken you out of action for the most part, but besides a concussion and a nasty assortment of bruises, you've been given a clean bill of health."

"Okay." He felt relief at that information, but he was still curious as to why Soraya was there in the first place. "But why do you care? I mean, I've been an absolute ass to you since the day we met."

She laughed sardonically, rolling her eyes just slightly. "Oh trust me, I remember quite well thank you. But," Her expression turned serious as she looked at him, really looked at him for the first time, dead in the eyes. "No one deserves what you went through tonight, not ever. Plus, I kind of owe you anyway."

He frowned in confusion, his upper lip scrunching awkwardly against the breathing hose. "What do you mean?" He asked, pulling the contraption off his handsome face.

"You took care of me when I was drunk." She explained. "So, you haven't been a complete ass."

"How did you…?" He stared at her in amazement.

"Jericho's memory isn't as faulty as mine when drunk." She sat back down in the chair. "And once he told me I put the pieces together. Get some rest, Randy." She urged, noticing the shadows under his eyes. "You need it."

"I don't want to be alone in the morning." He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't think about it now." She reached forward and hesitantly pat his hand. "Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Why?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because you need me to be." She said, as if it explained everything.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…could this be the start of a new beginning for Soraya and the Legend Killer?**

**Up next, Soraya gives Randy a reality check, he finally apologizes and then (gasp) he asks for advice? **

**Shout-outs! Dreamin'BIG, Asher02, Jewelgirl04, I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy (You're fine, don't worry about it. It's all good)**


	30. I Dare You to Move

Chapter 29:

**_Two days later_**

Soraya leaned patiently against the black Honda Accord she had rented for the trip to Seattle Washington, where the next RAW taping would take place. The air was cool enough for jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, but the sun was bright enough to warrant sunglasses and flip-flops. She had left her blonde hair loose and decided casual was definitely today's theme.

About five minutes later, a sullen Randy Orton emerged from the hotel's front doors, his duffle bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder. He wasn't used to not having a roommate, or someone to ride to the next town with, even if he and Dave didn't always get along, there was that dependability between them. Soraya felt a twinge of sympathy; he looked so lost and alone.

"Need a ride?" Her voice was clear without implications, just a friendly offer behind it.

Randy's head snapped toward her direction, once again having caught him off guard. She had been there as she promised when he woke up that next morning. But after he had been released from the hospital, she hadn't seen or spoken to him for two days, knowing he needed to brood and Jessica had been hounding him enough.

Yet now would be the time he'd need companionship. Not the overbearing, overly concerned kind, but merely another presence while he brooded further over his next course of action. Soraya knew all too well the stages of grief that came with betrayal, while it hadn't been her family that hurt her, the once love of her life had been just as excruciating.

"Why?" It seemed to be his favorite question to ask her, as he cautiously approached her car.

He hadn't been the only one brooding over the past two days. Randy's dilemma had not only brought up painful memories of Mark, but of Billy Kidman, her parents…her entire childhood. For the most part, she had gone through all those problems alone, with the exception of Benoit and Jericho. She made herself a survivor through her pain. Now she felt compelled to save him, after all he knew betrayed him.

"Because you need me to." She replied simply, turning to move around the front of the car into the driver's seat.

She watched slightly amused as Randy hesitated, internally warring with himself. Finally, he huffed out a breath and opened the passenger door, tossing his duffle bag into the backseat. He closed the door rather roughly before fixing the Pittsburgh blonde with an annoyed look.

"I don't need anyone." He stated firmly, his blue eyes darkening in fury.

Soraya chuckled, remembering her own attitude. "Keep telling yourself that, kid," She turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life. "Trust me, in the end, you still won't really believe it."

"What do you know about it, O'Toole?" He snapped. "You didn't get your ass kicked by your own freaking brothers two nights ago."

"No." She shook her head, agreeing with his statement. "But, I did get my heart stomped on by three men I loved dearly, and I fought a disease that threatened to take away everything. I'm a Survivor, Randy. And so can you be. Evolution is a disease, a sickness, and if you want, I'll teach you how to fight it."

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

Randy glanced sideways out of the corner of his eye. He just didn't understand her. She should be thrilled that he had been pulverized by his own teammates; after all, he had treated her like garbage. But here she was, offering to help him, but not pushing him at the same time. For that last two hours they had been driving, she was softly singing along with the radio, allowing him to think with no expectations. The girl was a whacked out mystery.

"_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here, everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next? What happens next?_"

While she'd never win a Grammy for her singing efforts, her voice was still pleasant, on key and soothing to his rattled nerves. He couldn't stay irritated with her, especially since she was doing him such a huge favor. He really hadn't wanted to travel to Seattle by himself.

"_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Like today never happened before._"

"I'm sorry." He said softly, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music. "The things I said to you, before…they were uncalled for. I was a major asshole, and you should hate my guts. Yet here you are, helping me, and I'm still being an ass. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't seem like it but I'm grateful."

She took her eyes off the road for a moment to quirk her lips upward in a hint of a smile. "Tell you what," She offered. "Do over, right now. Hi Randy, I'm Soraya O'Toole, nice to meet you."

A strange sensation of relief flooded through him and he couldn't help but grin back at her. "Hi Soraya, I'm Randy Orton, Legend Killer and current World Heavyweight Champion."

"Good." She nodded in satisfaction. "That's the most important thing right there, never forget who you are, and never let them take that away from you."

He looked out the window again and suddenly the skyline didn't seem so bleak. "Hey Soraya?"

"Hmm?" Her eyebrows rose curiously, but this time her gaze remained on the road.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

This time a real smile reached her face, lighting up her eyes in an emerald hue. "You're welcome."

* * *

**_August 23, 2004: Monday Night RAW_**

This time it was Randy who waited in the parking garage, but he was not as patient. He was dressed to compete, already in wrestling trunks, boots and pads, his World Heavyweight Championship resting on his right shoulder. He paced back and forth, like an anxious, caged lion. One wrong move and he would strike out of self-preservation.

Bright headlights illuminated the dim lighting of the arena's parking garage. They belonged to a sleek black GMC Denali. The large SUV glided into a parking spot a few yards from where the Legend Killer stood. He visibly relaxed by a couple degrees and paused in his pacing efforts.

Chris Benoit climbed out of the driver's seat, eyeing Randy suspiciously. On the other side of the vehicle, Chris Jericho leapt out of the passenger seat and Maven was the first out from the backseats. Both men fixed Orton with less than friendly stares. But it wasn't them he had been waiting on anyway. Chris Benoit moved to the door behind him, opening it for the Women's Champion to step out.

Soraya landed agilely on the concrete surface, taking a moment to readjust her clothes, before grabbing her gym bag and her title belt. "Hey Randy." Unlike her companions, her expression was mildly interested. "What's up?"

Randy glanced uneasily at Benoit, Jericho and Maven for a moment, before returning his gaze back to her face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, afraid to add the word alone and set off her band of protectors.

A string of protests immediately came out of Jericho and Maven's mouths, before Soraya silenced them with a look. She glanced over her shoulder at Chris Benoit, the two seeming to hold a wordless conversation, before the Rabid Wolverine nodded.

"We'll see you in the locker room." He said simply, beckoning Jericho and Maven to follow. They did, despite their stunned expressions. But before he passed, Benoit gave Randy one long measuring stare, before he headed into the arena.

Now that they were alone, Randy took a moment to look her over before speaking. And suddenly, a body he had once thought of as too boyish and a face too angular were seen through different eyes. She was athletically slender, a fact accentuated by black skinny jeans and white tank top torn from the bottom to reveal a flat, washboard midriff. Black stilettos boosted her tiny frame and her blonde hair was bone straight, clipped back off a face oval in shape, with a slight roundness in the cheeks and green eyes that seemed to look through him. He had been too superficial to notice before, but in her own way, Soraya O'Toole was beautiful.

"So what's going on?" She asked, knowing something must be bothering him to make him wait out in the parking garage for her arrival. He had even risked confrontation with her friends.

"Hunter will accept me back into Evolution if I surrender the title to him to him tonight." He said it point blank, figuring it was no use dancing around the subject since she had already caught on that something had happened.

Although surprise and anger registered in her eyes, she kept her face carefully composed when she asked, "So what are you going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Randy pulls his head out of his ass and realizes what's right in front of him. So Soraya and Randy are starting over and Randy has a new dilema with Evolution. What's going to happen? What does this really mean for Soraya and Randy? **

**Stay tuned! Up next, Randy makes his decision. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, everyone. I appreciate it! Reviews would be lovely. **


	31. Going Rogue

Chapter 30:

_One hour and fifty minutes later_

"It's time to decide Randy, it's time to make a choice. Do the right thing, walk down to this ring and stand before your maker. Time to choose your destiny, Randy Orton." Everyone in the arena could feel the chill in tone of the Game, and there was nothing but malice in the eyes of Triple H.

The familiar sound of a clock ticking, accompanied with a low electric guitar riff hit the airwaves. Everyone watched anxiously to see what Randy was going to do. He appeared on the stage with his eyes downcast, his shoulders slumped and his walk dejected, like he was in a funeral march. He paused at the very top of the ramp, his shoulders lifting and falling with his sigh, before he continued down to the ring.

"It's the right choice, Randy." Batista called to him once Randy reached the steel steps. "It's what's best for Evolution."

_You really are nothing more than his little bitch, aren't you?_ Randy thought to himself as he wordlessly climbed the steps into the ring, not bothering to respond to his former roommate. _No wonder Soraya stopped returning his phone calls after the Eugene incident. _

"Now send me a referee!" Triple H ordered once Randy stood directly in front of him. "So Randy Orton can make the right decision. Orton, hand me that Championship."

Randy didn't move, he just looked plaintively at the crowd, who were actually started to chant his name, for the first time ever. They were on his side, wanting him to do the right thing, the things a real Champion would do. And Randy knew that if he chose to make this decision, the crowd wouldn't be the only ones on his side.

"Damn it!" Triple H bellowed. "I said hand me that belt, now!"

Randy made to move as if he were holding the Championship out to the Game. The crowd booed, their chant ceasing, as they thought like Hunter that he was giving in. Hunter smirked, looking triumphant, as he reached for the belt. But Randy didn't let go as Triple H pulled the title towards him. Slightly aggravated, the Game tried for a second time, but Randy's hands remained locked around the leather and gold.

Fury lit the Game's eyes as he looked up into Randy's face, which turned out to be a mistake on his part. Randy hocked back, before he spat every ounce of saliva in his mouth right into Hunter's face, aiming mostly for the eyes. Triple H began to shake, absolutely livid and when he turned to charge, this time it was he who took the force gold right to the head.

And Randy...

Randy was laughing as he rolled out of the ring and escaped into the crowd from Flair and Batista who had come to Hunter's defense too late. The fans were chanting his name again, just as uplifted as he was by his actions.

Randy stopped and turned around at the top of the stairs, no longer smirking arrogantly, but grinning broadly as Triple H staggered around the ring like a fish out of water. He held the title triumphantly over his head, before he turned his face to kiss the gold plate.

"Free." He murmured, looking back at Triple H, who screaming a string of profanities. "Free." He repeated, as Evolution's theme played again, just for him.

"RANDY! RANDY! RANDY!" The chanting grew louder, mixed with various shouts of RKO. Triple H may have wanted Randy to submit to Evolution, but instead, the youngest World Champion ever had gone rogue.

* * *

_Backstage_

Randy was walking on air when he returned to the locker room area. There was still a small part of him that was screaming to get the hell out of dodge before Evolution made there way back here, but for tonight, Randy felt untouchable. An ear-to-ear grin nearly split his face in two as he headed down the corridor, looking at his Championship belt proudly.

"Nice going, kid." The gruff voice of the Rabid Wolverine caught Randy's attention and he looked to meet the eyes of Chris Benoit.

"Seriously," Benoit nodded in satisfaction. "I wasn't sure you had it in you to walk away from them, but you did more than just walk away. You spit in their face and walked out with your belt and your head held high. I'm impressed."

It stunned Randy to realize that Benoit's praise of his efforts carried so much weight. For almost a year it had been drilled into his head that Chris Benoit was the enemy. He had stolen the jewel of Evolution and it was their mission to get it back from him. He had helped Evolution beat the hell out of him on several occasions and never thought twice about it. But here Benoit stood, telling him that he was impressed with his actions out there.

It meant more than any assurances and praise that had come from Ric Flair or Triple H over the time he'd spent in Evolution. Maybe because this time it wasn't said to appease his temper or inflate his ego. Benoit spoke with honesty, no more or less.

"Thank you." Randy murmured, not taking his eyes off Benoit's face.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, Randy, like a clean slate." Benoit said almost grudgingly. "Just remember that what you're coming after next means much more to me than any title belt. You abuse it and I'll kill you."

"What?" Randy eyed him completely bewildered.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Benoit shook his head to dismiss the topic. "I'll see you at the house show on Friday."

With those final words, the Rabid Wolverine shuffled off to his next destination, leaving Randy staring after him thoroughly confused by his bizarre behavior.

"Randy!" The cheery voice of his best friend, Jessica McMahon caused him to turn and abruptly accept one of her hugs. "I'm so proud you! I can't believe you did that! You really were amazing! I knew you could stand on your own, I knew it."

"Thanks Jess." He flashed her a smirk. "I'm the Legend Killer, they don't know what they're missing."

"Exactly!" Jess nodded her agreement. "And next week, you and me are going to take on Batista, Ric and Gail in mixed tag action!"

"Great!" Although his voice was enthusiastic at the thought, he couldn't help but feel a slight stab of disappointment. If he was going to be in a mixed tag team match, as the World Heavyweight Champion, shouldn't his partner be the Women's Champion?

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Hotel_

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it." Maven said as he walked the tiny blonde Women's Champion back to her room with Candice.

Even though Soraya and Benoit had long since made up, Candice needed a friend and roommate, so Soraya had remained with her while Jericho had moved in with Benoit.

"I told you, he was going to do it." Soraya chuckled lightly. "Randy's too proud to submit to the guys who beat the shit out of him, even if he did once think of them as his brothers. He's finally going to stand on his own, and now I think we're going to see the real Randy Orton, not Evolution's Snot-nosed Punk!"

"I still can't believe you're defending him now." His eyes were curious. "I mean, two weeks ago you hated his guts."

"I think hate is kind of a strong word for what I felt. I didn't like him, that's for sure. But, he wasn't worth the energy to hate. And now, well I've been where he's at. I know what it's like to hit your lowest point and not know where to turn." She explained. "If it wasn't for Benoit and Jericho I would have sunk. Now there's a part of me that's telling me to repay that friendship by helping someone else who needs it."

"Yeah, but Randy?" Maven raised his eyebrows.

"Well, him apologizing to me for being an ass kind of turned the stakes in his favor." Soraya shrugged. "We just have to realize that a lot of his arrogance is complete bluster and bullshit, used to cover up the scared little boy inside. You may not see it, Maven, but he's scared right now. He's completely out of his comfort zone and trying really hard to do the right thing. I, for one, am going to try and make things easier for him."

Maven nodded. "You really are the best of us. I guess I can put the past behind me too. I'm sure the guy needs a new roommate since I doubt he's rooming with Dave."

She smiled widely and rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "That's really nice of you, Maven." She told him. "You're one hell of a guy."

He smirked. "I certainly try." He paused outside her door and returned the favor. "Goodnight, Raya, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Maven." She waved him off as he started back down the hall towards his own room. "I'm really am brainsick." She muttered to herself. "He's like the perfect man and I feel nothing but brotherly affection for him. There's something seriously wrong with me!"

Turning, Soraya inserted her key card to unlock the door and stepped inside her room. There were clothes scattered all over Candice's side of the room, assuring the blonde that her roommate had gone out clubbing with some of the newer Divas like Christy Hemme and Maria and wouldn't be back until later that night.

Soraya simply placed her gym bag and title belt down, before flopping backwards onto her own bed. Her mind drifted off to her pathetic love life. Was she really doomed to live the single life? Was Mark really going to be classified as the love of her life? If she couldn't picture herself with someone as great as Maven, or even Jericho; what was in store for her? Hopefully not Batista, that was for sure, at least while he was still a part of Evolution, she wanted no part of him.

**A/N: WWE sucks right now, my inspiration has been lacking. I apologize but I'm not going to post half assed chapters for you to read so it's taking me some time to write. I promise I haven't abandoned these fics though :)**


	32. Consequences

Chapter 31:

After a week of house shows and multiple appearances and signings in the company of Chris Jericho, Soraya O'Toole was relieved to enter the backstage area for the following Monday Night Raw. The Women's Championship gleamed where it rested on her shoulder and she was dressed down in black yoga pants, black sneakers and a white long sleeved t-shirt with Invasion printed on the chest. Her suitcase rolled behind her, containing her wrestling gear and cosmetics, plus an outfit to wear back to the hotel.

Chris Jericho trailed behind her, talking rapidly into his cellphone. The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla had been distracted all week. His band Fozzy and his career as a WWE superstar had him stretched pretty thin these days and she couldn't blame him for being distracted. Plus, to her annoyance, Trish Stratus seemed to be getting bored with Christian and had been trying to get back in Jericho's good graces. Soraya would have to remind the former Women's Champion that Jericho was off limits especially since recently she had caught him eyeballing Candice Michelle with undisguised interest.

"Hey!" The blonde Diva was startled out of her thoughts when Maven and Randy Orton appeared in front of her. The Tough Enough Champion was already reaching for her suitcase and calling a playfully insult towards Jericho to get off the phone. He received a less than considerate hand gesture in response.

Randy however didn't glance at the Undisputed Champion, he smiled almost shyly down at Soraya, like her, his World Heavyweight Championship sat on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi Randy." Soraya returned his smile. "You guys are here early."

"You know Benoit." Maven answered, dragging her suitcase behind him. "He's like a dog with a bone right now, some new idea. Told me to get you and Jericho's annoying ass to the locker room asap."

"Bite me Huffman." Jericho retorted, finally flipping his cell phone closed.

"Boys, behave." Soraya admonished lightly. "Did he say what about? Or do we have to wait until we get to the locker room to find out?"

"He didn't say anything to me. Whatever he's planning though, he's keeping close to the vest." Maven shook his head.

"Since when is Randy Orton in on this?" Jericho having realizing the World Heavyweight Champion was indeed among them, strolled up to Soraya's side and glared distrustfully at the Legend Killer. "Shouldn't you be hiding from Triple H and the rest of Evolution for what you did last week?"

"Chris," Soraya said sweetly. "Shut up."

Maven snorted to cover his laughter and Randy cracked a grin before speaking. "Benoit wants to speak to me too Jericho, might have to get used to having me around. You're no longer the best looking male in your little group."

"Yeah right, I'm still better looking than you Orton." Chris rolled his eyes. "Have you seen my hair? Chicks love rocker hair."

"Soraya doesn't." Maven cheekily teased him. "She's like her men pretty clean cut."

"You ass clown, she dated the Undertaker, how is that clean cut?" Chris argued.

"Who the hell cares how I like my men?" Soraya chuckled. "Let's just go see what Benoit wants. I swear, you guys are idiots sometimes."

~Survivor~

_Dead man walking_

The moment the gong rang throughout the arena and the lights flashed, the crowd popped in overwhelming excitement. Signs waved throughout the sea of people in a frenzy as the cameras zoomed in on the crowd's reaction.

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what!)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah!)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what!)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

Soraya O'Toole pushed the curtain aside and stepped out onto the stage. She was dressed to compete now in red boy shorts, black elbow and knee pads, a black 'Survivor' modified tank top and red biker gloves. She held her Championship up proudly in one hand while her free hand was folded into a rocker sign.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Soraya O'Toole!" Lilian Garcia informed the excited crowd.

Soraya waited at the top of the ramp, grinning over her shoulder as her music was changed for the harsher chords of her partner's. The crowd got even louder if possible as the Rabid Wolverine stepped through the curtain and onto the stage.

"And her tag team partner, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220lbs, Chris Benoit!"

Benoit placed his hand on the small of Soraya's back and together they walked down the ramp toward the ring. Soraya climbed the steel steps first and balanced herself on the apron as Chris shadowed her footsteps. He pulled the ropes apart for her to enter the ring first before stepping through himself. They each grabbed a turnbuckle and posed, playing to the crowd.

As Benoit's music faded, Soraya passed her belt to the referee and swung her arms back and forth to loosen up. Benoit stood beside her with his hands braced on his hips. Moments later, a signature giggle sounded through the arena and the hip hop music of Trish Stratus began to play.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko." Lilian announced their opponents before leaving the ring, quietly wishing Soraya and Benoit luck as she passed.

Soraya smirked at Benoit as tonight's adversaries entered the ring. The Rabid Wolverine shot a gap toothed grin back at her before redirecting an impassive look at Tomko. Trish sneered in Sorayas's direction as the referee got between to the two teams. Chris jerked her head slightly to the side and Soraya understood the cue, shooting one last smirk at Trish, she took the apron.

Tomko got right in Benoit's face, exchanging trash talk, ignoring the referee that tried to separate the two men. Benoit merely flashed his familiar gap toothed grin, seemingly unbothered by whatever the tattooed muscle in front of him had to say.

Soraya felt a grin cross her own face. _Business is about to pick up, JR_, she thought happily as the referee finally was able to call for the bell.

~Surviror~

An hour later, Soraya emerged from the shower area, toweling her hair dry with a soft cotton towel. She had exchanged her ring attire for boot cut jeans and a Raw t-shirt and wore black canvas shoes on her feet. Maven, Jericho and Benoit all sat on steel chairs in a semi-circle around the monitor in the locker room, and barely glanced up when she joined them.

She let her hand rest on the back on Jericho's chair and let the towel hang limply at her side. "How are they doing?" She asked, scrutinizing the match on the monitor.

"Fairly well, but it's still a number's game out there and Triple H is causing distractions." Maven answered her.

Soraya winced as Jessica took a hard clothesline from Gail Kim after the blonde had been momentarily distracted by Triple H mouthing off to the referee. Randy Orton paced the apron, frustration written clearly on his face.

"Not as easy for her to dominate Gail with Hunter being obnoxious out there, as it was for you to kick Trish's ass earlier." Jericho tilted his head back and grinned up at her. "Been meaning to thank you for that happy moment."

"Any time, it was my pleasure." Soraya smirked back at him, humor lighting her eyes.

"God damn it!" Benoit cursed and the bell ringing redirected their attention back to the monitor. Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista were all in the ring, stomping the hell out of Randy. The referee had disqualified Evolution and Gail Kim by this point since Triple H was not supposed to be a part of this match. Meanwhile, Jessica took the opportunity throw Gail Kim out of the ring before turning to try and come to Randy's aid.

"Jess, no!" Soraya cried out in horror as the Rebel McMahon administered a low blow on the Nature Boy. "Shit, she's going to get hurt!"

Triple H pie-faced Jessica to the canvas, barking at her to stay out of it before ordering Batista to bring in one of the table beneath the ring. Randy, furious, lunged forward, knocking Batista into Triple H with one last spurt of adrenaline.

"Jess, get out of here!" He shouted to her as Ric had begun to recover from the low blow.

"I'm not leaving you." Jessica shook her head.

"Foolish girl!" Benoit stood up and began to pace. "Maven, Jericho, we have to do something, now!"

"Right behind you." Jericho and Maven both got to their feet and headed for the door. "Soraya, stay here!"

Soraya could only turn back to the monitor helplessly, watching the assault continue.

Jericho, Benoit and Maven were too late. A table was brought into the ring and Triple H draped Randy's prone form across it before Batista managed to Batista Bomb Jessica on top of him and through the table.

The Superstars and Divas in the hallways could hear Soraya's screams of horror from inside the locker room as the show closed.

**A/N: **_**Hey Everyone. So, I'm rewriting the ending of this entire story on my new laptop because my desktop finally shit the bed and is toast. I was really upset and put off rewriting because I had most of the chapters to this fic finished.**_

_**But, you guys have been such faithful readers and have been patient with me when life got in the way that I couldn't not rewrite this. And, I got to tweak some stuff too which hopefully has made it better.**_


	33. Living in Denial

Chapter 32:

_Later that night, at the hotel_

"So what's the verdict?" Maven finally asked the question that was on the mind of everyone else seat in Chris Benoit's hotel room.

"Randy's got your typical bumps and bruises." Benoit said gruffly. "Jessica McMahon however…" He sighed in disgust as he remembered the actions of Evolution against the rebel Diva. "Will be out for about two weeks to recuperate. That Batista Bomb through a table, even with Randy to cushion the blow, was a bit much for her small frame to take."

"And because Bischoff is the biggest ass clown on the planet, he's ordering a rematch for next week because Triple H made it end on a DQ." Chris Jericho added with a scowl. "Someone should really punch that guy."

"I vote you to do it." Soraya told him, speaking for the first time since she had returned from checking on her friends. "Promise me that one day you will punch that idiotic smirk right off that bastard's face."

Jericho shrugged. "Sure, why not? Could be fun."

"Punching Bischoff aside," Maven said with a short chuckle. "What are we going to do next week? With Jess out, that leaves Randy without a partner. We can't let him go out there and get his ass beat a second time around."

"Oh, he'll have a partner." Soraya said firmly. "He'll have me and the outcome will NOT be the same."

"Are you crazy?!" Jericho protested. "You saw what Evolution did to Jessica? You're tinier than she is! No way! No chance in hell!"

"He's right, Soraya." Maven nodded in agreement. "You can't partner Randy out there. Next time it could be you Batista is putting through a table."

"He won't." Soraya shook her head, choosing to look at Benoit who had remained silent since her statement. "One, Evolution will not be expecting me to partner with Randy. They still think we hate each other. Two, Batista is still trying to get back into my good graces. Three, have a little faith in me. I won't be stupid out there. If things get bad, I'll get out. Besides, I trust you three to come to my rescue if things do go bad. That and I happen to be the most skilled martial artist in the WWE right now. I can handle myself."

"She'll beat all three of them with a kendo stick." Benoit cracked a rare joke followed up with his gap toothed grin. "All right, Baby, you can partner Randy Orton next week, but we are taking some precautions to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Fine by me." Soraya smiled back at him. "Evolution won't know what hit them."

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

"I don't like it." Randy lifted his arms above his head and stretched his rangy frame. "Not the idea of partnering with you, that I like. But," He shot a pensive look at the blonde standing opposite him. "I don't want to see you get hurt the way Jess did."

Soraya offered him what she thought was a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Randy. Benoit and I had a long detailed talk about this. We're taking some precautions and it's been agreed that should things get really bad out there, I get out while the cavalry comes in."

Though he looked far from reassured, he slowly nodded in agreement. "All right, but if I tell you to run, you run. I won't forgive myself, or you if we get put through another table."

"We won't." She reached for his hand to tug him forward. "Now come on, I promised you coffee and I'm craving for a caffeine fix."

Randy smiled at the contact, and readjusted the hold so that her fingers laced through his, preventing her from letting go when he fell in step beside her. "All right, to Starbuck's we go then. But I'm telling you, Starbuck's is like a you and Maven thing. I think we should find another coffee spot that can be a Soraya and Randy thing."

"I will never understand guys and their weird territory ideas." Soraya rolled her eyes and chuckled. "We're not going to Starbuck's anyway, bonehead. There's a little coffee house that I found near the hotel, In House Coffee, you'll like it."

"Well you and Maven always go to Starbuck's together." Randy pointed out. "Plus he tells me it's where you had your first date. It's just kind of makes it a tradition for when you two hang out. This coffee shop sounds good."

"Maven and I like their iced lattes okay, sue us." She laughed. "This will be more fun, they have a ridiculous selection of coffee and tea flavors. You won't believe the amount. You're more adventurous with your coffee which is why I'm bringing you. Maven sticks to the same thing, every time."

Randy glanced down at their hands, which were still joined, before speaking. "Hey, can I ask you a question about you and Maven?"

She paused mid-step and eyed him curiously. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Are you two back together?" Randy asked, point blank. "I'm just curious because you spend a lot of time together."

"No." She shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes I wish we were, but the spark age just isn't there. I like Maven a lot, he's an incredible guy, but there's no fireworks with him. Maybe I'm being picky, but if I'm going to open myself up to another relationship, I want it all this time. The romance, the passion, the connection and the fireworks. There have got to be fireworks this time around."

A look of relief crossed his handsome face. "You deserve those fireworks. From what I hear, your past relationships haven't been easy. Those guys were idiots. You deserve the best."

"Thanks Randy."

* * *

_Saturday night, Elle's Club_

"I cannot believe you convinced me to come out here tonight." Soraya shook her head in amusement as Candice Michelle, her now full time roommate led her through the crowd night club toward the VIP area, where the other rookie Divas and some vets, like Stacy Kiebler, where waiting. The crowd included Candice's fellow Diva Search contestant Maria, and the Diva Search Winner, Christy Hemme.

It wasn't Soraya's usual crowd, since she could be normally found in a bar with Jericho or out on the town with Lita or Jessica McMahon, but with Jessica out injured and Lita dealing with her own personal issues regarding Matt Hardy and Kane, Candice had decided Soraya was in desperate need of a girl's only night. The Women's Champion wasn't sure whether by the end of the night she would thank Candice, or throttle her, depending on how things went.

"Hey Soraya!" Stacy Keibler was the first to greet them when they approached. "I thought Candice was joking when she said you were coming. You never come out with us."

"Well," Soraya shrugged nonchalantly. "Diva's locker room is changing. Got to start getting to know the new blood."

"I can't believe you're really here!" Maria Kanellis gushed. "I mean, you're the Women's Champion! And you're hanging out with us."

"She's still a person, Ria." Candice rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "And a woman. And seeing as this is girl's night, we're going to gossip, drink, dance and flirt with handsome men."

Soraya suppressed a groan. "Sounds fun."

"I've got the first question before we get too drunk to get the information out of her!" Stacy grinned wickedly. "Soraya?"

Soraya returned her gaze mistrustfully. "Yes?"

"What's going on between you and Randy Orton?" She asked almost saccharinely sweet. "Cause that boy is fine!"

Soraya shifted uncomfortably as four sets of eyes turned curiously to her. "Nothing, Stacy." She said hesitantly. "We're just friends."

"Really!" Stacy's eyes gleamed with pleasure. "Awesome. Then you won't mind if I pursue him then?"

"I…" Soraya shrugged. "Suppose not."

* * *

**A/N: Bad Stacy! Randy is not meant for you! Poor Soraya, not wanting to divulge information to the gossip hounds, but at the same it opens Randy up as fair game for Stacy to pursue. Too bad for Stacy, Randy will NOT be interested, though it will make for some entertainment in the coming chapters.**


	34. Buzz Kill

Chapter 33:

_Monday Night Raw: One Week before Unforgiven_

Randy stood at the base of the ramp, looking up in the ring at his former teammates. Triple H looked smug, thinking Randy had no sympathizers in the locker room yet and would enter this match alone. Ric was 'warming up' and 'wooing' at the crowd, seeming unbothered by Randy's entrance. He too was thinking that Randy would have no one to back him up tonight with Jessica McMahon out for another week. Batista, however, kept his eyes on Randy, his expression intense and full of mistrust.

Gail Kim was on the only person in the ring who looked bored, scrutinizing her nails as she waited for Lilian to announce the match had become further handicapped and she would really have no part in the match.

Instead, Randy's music faded and he proudly readjusted his World Heavyweight Championship, before looking back at the titantron expectantly.

"Oh give it up, Randy!" Triple H had gotten a hold of a microphone and was laughing sarcastically. "Jessica McMahon is out for another week. And thanks to us, you're pretty much hated in the Diva's locker room. Just come down here, we'll further handicap the match and get this over with."

A gong sounded through the arena, following Triple H's statement. The crowd's noise level rose in excitement and Ric stopped showboating. Both Triple H and Batista's eyes widened as a familiar phrase boomed from the sound system.

_**Dead man walking**_

Light flashed on the stage and the titantron changed to a familiar video package. As the music began, the curtain was pushed back and Randy's tag team partner exploded into view to a cacophony of cheers.

_Move in, now move out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, Back up_

_Tell me what you wanna do now_

_Breathe in, now breathe out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, Back up_

_Tell me what you wanna do now _

Soraya O'Toole held her Women's Champion high in one hand, while she stared down the ramp and into the ring. She looked incredibly badass in snug fit, boot cut jeans over wrestling boots and black bra top, complete with black elbow pads and biker gloves.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Soraya O'Toole!"

She sauntered down the ramp with purpose, coming to a stop at Randy's side. They exchanged a mutual look of affection before they both entered the ring at the same time, sliding underneath the bottom rope.

Batista looked positively flabbergasted at the sight of them standing shoulder to shoulder. Even Triple H looked surprised by Randy's partner. Evolution had still been under the impression that Randy and Soraya hated each other.

"Hey Hunter," Soraya sneered at him. "Try and fuck with him now." She challenged, passing her title to the referee.

"You shut up bitch, before I put you through a table just like your little friend." Triple H snarled in response.

"Over my dead body." Randy took a protective step between them. "Different outcome this time, Hunter. I guarantee it."

"You're going to get your asses kicked." Soraya promised, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder blade supportively. "Time to rumble."

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Randy was laughing as he bolted from the ring, Mercy Drive was singing his theme song throughout the airwaves and the fans were screaming with approval. He'd struck as quick as a snake, hitting Batista with an RKO, despite Triple H's attempts to intervene. Ric had been lying dazed outside the ring from a DDT courtesy of Soraya's quick thinking and Gail Kim had been trying to hold off the furious blonde near where Ric had fallen. It provided Randy with the opportunity to strike and victory was theirs.

He stopped once he reached the stage, turning to catch Soraya in his arms, lifting her off the ground in excitement. He gently set her back down and posed for the absolutely livid Triple H. Soraya shot rocker hands into the air beside him, while Earl Hebner raced up the ramp with their titles.

"That's your preview of Unforgiven, Hunter!" Randy shouted down to him, pointing to a still prone Batista. "You're going to meet the same fate, R-K-O!"

Randy and Soraya both took their titles from Earl before Randy slipped an arm around her shoulders, leading her backstage. Once they were clear of the gorilla position, Randy squeezed her close. "Did you see the look on Dave's face when you came out? That big buffoon wanted to faint or something."

"Serves him right." Soraya chuckled, hugging him back tightly. "What a rush! We kicked ass out there!"

"I'll say. I know Shamrock is a douche for how he treated you, but damn I'm glad he taught you all those moves out there. I think Ric will think twice about trying to shove a girl ever again." Randy joked.

"Good. He deserved what he got." Soraya agreed with a laugh. "You'll be great at Unforgiven, Randy. You have come so far."

"Thanks. Listen, Ray, I…" He began.

"Randy!" The jovial voice of Stacy cut through their moment like a knife, causing them both to reluctantly take a step back from one another to include the leggy blonde. "Congratulations!" She gushed brightly. "That was such a great match!"

"Uh…" Randy looked thoroughly startled for a brief moment. "Thanks Stace."

"Listen," She shifted her stance enough for her impossibly short skirt to rise an inch higher on her notorious legs. "I was thinking…"

"Would you guys excuse me?" Soraya interrupted, no longer feeling celebratory after their victory. "I promised Benoit that I do…something."

Stacy's smile was dismissive. "Oh of course, Raya, we all know how close you and Benoit are. Go right ahead."

Soraya resisted the urge to plant her fist in the other blonde's face. "I'll see you later then." She forced out, before striding away, trying not to cringe when Stacy laid her hand on Randy's forearm.

Once Soraya turned the corner, she leaned against the cement wall, closing her eyes shut at the sounds of Randy's low tones and Stacy's infectious giggles. "Damn it." She muttered quietly before shaking herself mentally. "Just…damn it."

With a final sigh, she headed down the hall again towards her locker room. As she walked, she dug out her cellphone and hit number four speed dial on her phone. "Hey." She said when her friend picked up. "I'm in the mood to wallow with alcohol. Want to join me?"

"Why not? My life pretty much sucks." Lita replied on the other end. "The Leaking Tap?" She named a local dive bar.

"Meet you there in an hour?"

"I'll buy the first round," Lita offered dismally. "You buy the nachos."

"Deal. One hour." Soraya said before hanging up.

"Hey Ray, nice match!" Candice called out to her as she passed the Women's locker room.

"Thanks." Soraya called back over her shoulder, her mind still on Stacy and Randy. "Greasy food and alcohol, just keep thinking about greasy food and alcohol."

"What's gotten into her?" Maria asked Candice as they watched her walk away from them.

Candice frowned sympathetically. "I think it has something to do with Stacy going after Randy Orton."

"But I thought Soraya said she and Randy were just friends?" Maria blinked in confusion.

"They are." Candice said. "But I think Soraya might want to be more."

"Oh." Maria's expression turned sympathetic as well. "That stinks."

"Yeah." Candice agreed. "It really does."


	35. Ms Avoidance

Chapter 34:

_The Leaking Tap_

"Well, we already know why I want to wallow." Lita sat at the bar beside her friend, red hair tied back from her face, which lacked it's usual luster. She wore a baggy black Metallica shirt and cargo pants with a minimal amount of make up. "I got pregnant by Kane, basically lost Matt Hardy, and then miscarried thanks to Snitsky. So my life sucks. What's wrong with yours?"

Soraya cringed at the blunt way her friend spoke about her recent troubles. "Well compared to that, it sounds stupid."

"I could use a little stupid." Lita prompted, taking a swig of her beer. "Talk O'Toole. Lord knows I could use a distraction."

"Only if you promise to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone, not even Jess, I'm not ready for her to know yet." Soraya sighed, twisting her own beer bottle in her hands.

"That's because her life is basically perfect barring this injury." Lita sighed with her. "She's the only one of the three of us with a real relationship right now since she has Edge and she's probably next in line to face you for the title."

"I'll tell her soon." Soraya promised before continuing. "Lita, I think I might be developing feelings for Randy Orton."

Lita nearly spat out her mouthful of beer. "I'm sorry," She gasped. "Did you just say you're developing feelings for Randy Orton? Jeez, the world really has turned inside out. You hated him! You thought he was an arrogant jerk and you avoided him like the plague."

"Shut up." Soraya rolled her eyes. "I did not. We became friends after Evolution turned on him, remember? Now…"

"You want to be more than friends?" Lita guessed, twirling a lock of her red hair around her index finger.

"Yeah." She admitted, looking down at her beer bottle. "The more I get to know him, the more I want him and not just in a jump his bones kind of way."

"I'd jump his bones." Lita mused with a slight smirk, the first real sign of humor the Queen of Extreme had shown in a long time. "He's pretty damn hot." She commented, grabbing a chip loaded with cheese from the plate between them.

"That's not exactly helpful. I don't know what to do." Soraya sighed. "I've always had a plan, a goal. I stopped thinking about men like this after Mark. Yeah, I went out with Maven a couple times but it never went anywhere. Now Randy's under my skin and it's not what I was expecting."

"I don't understand what's stopping you?" Lita replied. "You're single, he's single. Just jump him, he seems to be into you too."

"How can he be, when Stacy Keibler is all over him like white on rice." Soraya snapped irritably. "I finally find a guy I really start to like for a change and once again, a more attractive blonde gets in my way."

Lita snorted. "Cut the bullshit, O'Toole. Stacy's nice and all, but we both know most guys view her around here as nothing more than as T&A. She has no real wrestling talent and she's kind of a useless valet. If she didn't have those legs, she probably would have been released by now."

"Yeah, and Randy's reputation makes it seem like she's just his type." Soraya pointed out bitterly. "I'm not his type at all."

"The Evolution Randy, hell yeah she'd fit him like a glove. This new Randy, the hero version, that's got you written all over it." Lita argued. "You have to tell him, Ray. If you really want him, you've got to tell him how you feel. It's not going to fall into your lap this time like it did with Taker and Shamrock. If you want real, lasting love, you've got to work for it. And keep it. Don't be foolish like I was."

"Oh Leets…"

"Hear me out." The Queen of Extreme shook her head to cut off the sympathetic speech from the blonde. "I was stupid. I had everything I ever wanted with Matt and I made the wrong choices. Now he's pretty much gone for me and I'm left alone in a loveless marriage with a monster because I didn't hold on tight enough to what I wanted most. Ray, you have the chance to be happy. Don't let fear prevent you from having that. The Soraya O'Toole I know is a survivor and it takes more than some brainless, leggy competition to scare her."

"I want you to be happy too, Lita." Soraya responded quietly.

"I made my bed, Ray, now I have to lie in it." The redhead replied. "Now do something for the both of us, and stake claim on your man."

* * *

_One Week Later: Unforgiven_

By noon on September 12, 2004, Soraya O'Toole was in the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon for the pay-per-view, Unforgiven. While the PPV would host seven matches on the card, only four of them were important to the Women's Champion. She was concerned, but not overly worried about her title defense in the middle of the program against Victoria, and she had a vested interested in Chris Jericho's match against Christian for the Intercontinental title. She was confident that Chris Benoit and Maven would fair well against Evolution, ie Ric Flair and Batista tonight. But she was worried about Randy Orton's title defense against Triple H.

She wasn't the only one worried either, as Randy himself had arrived at the arena earlier than she had. The current World Heavyweight Champion had already closed himself away in his locker room and was not taking any visitors. Soraya knew that once Benoit arrived, he'd be able to talk to Randy and bring him out of his funk. But while Randy was an impressive superstar in his own right, his odds against multiple time World Champion Triple H were not very good. Randy was still young, still a bit green and Triple H had the back up and experience on his side tonight.

"What's with the serious face, O'Toole? You can't be _that_ worried about Victoria, can you?" A teasing voice filled the women's changing area, and caught Soraya's attention, pulling her out of her current brood.

Her frown disappeared and a smile took it's place. "McMahon, you're a sight for sore eyes." She stood up and crossed to give her friend a hug. "How are you feeling?"

Jessica shrugged and tossed her head, sending her caramel waves flying. "Still a little stiff at times. But overall, not too bad. I wanted to thank you for helping Randy and taking my place last week. That was a heck of a match."

Soraya waved it off. "You would have done the same for me. I'm just glad you're okay and you're back."

"Me too. Though I did enjoy being in West Newbury for a couple weeks. Got to spend some time with my other family." Jess tossed her bag in an empty locker. "So what were you thinking about before I came in? You looked so serious."

"I'm just worried, about Randy tonight." Soraya admitted. "He doesn't exactly have an easy match ahead of him tonight."

"I know." Jess nodded in agreement. "Triple H and the rest of Evolution won't make things easy for him. Triple H alone is tough enough, but…wait a minute." The youngest of the McMahon children shot her friend an incredulous look. "Since when do you worry about Randy? I thought you two didn't get along."

"Things change, Jess, you know how it goes back here. Randy got beaten to a pulp by Evolution. He needed someone," She explained. "Someone other than you," She added before Jess could protest. "So we put the past aside and started over. We're friends now."

"No." Jess shook her head knowingly. "I know that look in your eyes, O'Toole, you used to get that look when you talked about Mark. You didn't just become friends, you became more, didn't you?"

"No." Soraya shook her head. "Stacy Keibler has staked claim on Randy these days."

"Stacy Keibler?" Jess repeated incredulously. "Are you kidding? Why the hell would he go out with Stacy Keibler over someone like you? I'm going to have to knock some more sense in his thick skull!"

"He doesn't know, Jess." Soraya informed her. "Randy doesn't know how I feel about him, and with Stacy hanging all over him every chance she gets…what chance do I have?"

"Soraya, you are one of the most confident people I have met, except when it comes to men." Jess shook her head in exasperation. "Now I understand why since your past was damaging to your ego, but have you ever truly taken a look at yourself? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're talented and you care about people. Any guy would be incredibly lucky to have you."

"Thanks Jess, but you're a little biased." Soraya chuckled. "Look, I can deal with my feelings about Randy later. I should really get focused or Victoria's going to take my title tonight."

"Okay, Ms. Avoidance." Jess teased. "Be that way, but this discussion is not over, just so you know. I want you to be happy and a woman like you, is just the kind person Randy needs in his life. We're going to make this work."

"Okay, Ms. Matchmaker." Soraya teased back. "But for right now, it's time to get down to business. Don't you have meetings or something to go to?"

"Oh crap!" Jess's eyes widened at the reminder. "I have to go meet my father in ten minutes. She reached for her bag again. "I need my phone and my folder. Thanks for the reminder, O'Toole."

Soraya chuckled. "Any time, McMahon."


	36. I Wanted To

Chapter 35:

_Later that Night…_

Soraya lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Normally after a pay-per-view, especially when she competed, she would bee exhausted enough to fall asleep before her head fully hit the pillow. Tonight, however, she seemed to have developed insomnia, plagued by the inability to sleep. She suspected part of it was due to the fact that it had been over a year since anyone had shared her bed, even in the most innocent of ways.

The soft snore coming from her right had her turning her head to regard the rangy frame that was currently stretched out beside hers. Randy Orton had been exhausted and devastated over his loss of the World Heavyweight Championship that night and he spent a good portion of the night venting to Soraya about it until he had finally drifted off to sleep sometime around three in the morning. That was an hour ago and beside him, Soraya wasn't having the same luck. So she chose to study Randy instead. He looked so peaceful in sleep, younger, almost boyishly handsome. And he smelled of laundry detergent and Irish Spring soap from the shower he had taken before leaving the arena.

"I shouldn't want you." She murmured quietly. "I never wanted to feel this way about anyone ever again. It hurts to let someone in, make yourself vulnerable. I promised myself after Mark that I'd take better care of my heart, but then you had to go and get under my skin. I want to hate you for it, but instead I find myself falling for you a little more and more every day."

She rolled over onto her side to face him, saying all the things she was afraid to say when he was awake and could hear them.

"I didn't want this." She continued. "I wanted to focus on my career, on taking down Evolution and then you needed me to be there for you as a friend and everything changed. I know Stacy's gorgeous and she's into you, but I want you to pick me instead. I just don't know how to tell you."

Feeling a little less burdened now that she had finally said it out loud to him, even though he wasn't conscious to hear it, Soraya's eyelids began to grow heavy and her breathing evened out for her to finally fall asleep.

Moments later, Randy's green eyes blinked open and a small smile crossed his handsome face. "You just did, Sweetheart." He said quietly. "You just did."

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

The alarm clock on the nightstand erupted with harsh buzzing. Randy opened his eyes, and hit the "Snooze" button with a well-practiced open palm. Yawning, he sat up, trying to get his bearings in the dim light. He smiled as he glanced down at the sleeping form of Soraya beside him. She looked so peaceful lying there, her blonde hair loose upon the pillow, one hand curled up beside her face. She must not have heard the alarm because her breathing remained deep and regular. It seemed such a shame to wake her. All that would do was bring her back to reality, where a whole new set of problems waited.

Last night, due to the aid of Ric Flair and Batista, Triple H had regained his World Heavyweight Championship. That gave Evolution the power they needed to once again be the most dominant force on the Raw roster. And though Randy had a rematch clause stated in his contract, he would have to start making moves tonight. He would need the help of Benoit, Jericho and Maven, and yes, even Soraya. And though he did not want to drag Soraya into this mess with Evolution, there wasn't much he could do to keep her out of it. She had been brought into it long before Randy had switched teams; she had been involved the moment Triple H decided to use her as a pawn against Benoit. And after what he'd heard her say last night, Randy shuddered to think Triple H would use her as a pawn against him. But if he decided to make the tiny blonde his, which he planned on doing, Triple H was bound to use her against him. Triple H had no morals. He played mind games to weaken his opponent. And the thought of him using Soraya made Randy want to plow his fist repeatedly into his former mentor's face.

To calm himself, he reached over and gently stroked his hand over her feather soft blonde hair. She stirred beneath his touch, blinking her hazel eyes open and offered him a sleepy smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." Randy replied. "Alarm went off a few minutes ago."

"It's morning already." She burrowed deeper into her pillow. "Make it go away. Make it be night again so I can go back to sleep."

He chuckled, pulling her close against him and nuzzled into her hair. "I'll drive. You can go back to sleep in the car. We have to be at Raw tonight."

"Stupid traveling schedules." She mumbled.

"Come on, Sleepyhead. It will be worth it once I figure out a way to get the upper hand on Hunter tonight." He assured her.

She pulled back enough to look at him thoughtfully. "What are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"I've got a couple ideas in mind." He assured her. "If I know Hunter, he'll be planning some kind of celebration tonight. I'm going to find a way to spoil his fun."

Soraya grinned. "I like that idea."

"So do I." He nodded. "But I can't do that if we stay in bed all day. So you're going to have to get up."

"All right, all right." She sighed resignedly, yawning. "I'm going. You're worse than Benoit in the mornings."

He chuckled. "But I'm nicer to look at."

"Only because you have no gaps in your teeth." She teased, pushing back the covers. "You're going to want to go back to your room and get your belongings."

Randy nodded in agreement. "I will. I'll be back to get you in forty-five minutes."

She stretched and rolled out of bed. "Sounds good, that'll give me time to shower and change."

Randy got up himself. "And we'll grab breakfast on the way. Forty-five minutes." He reminded her as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

_Forty-Five Minutes Later…_

Down in the hotel lobby, Soraya checked out of her room, dressed in faded boot cut jeans and a snuck black v-neck t-shirt, honey colored leather jacket on to ward off the fall chill in the air. Randy was leaning against the counter beside her, also wearing jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. He was spinning his aviator sunglasses around in his hand, looking bored when suddenly he straightened and took on a serious expression.

Soraya glanced over her shoulder at Randy's sudden change in posture and frowned as well. "Ignore him." She advised lowly.

Dave Batista had paused upon stepping out of the elevator and was staring back at them, his expression a cross between annoyance and a touch of guilt.

Randy pivoted his body just enough for the other man to take note of the now protective stance over the petite blonde. "Let's get out of here."

Soraya turned back to the concierge and passed over her room keys. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No thank you, Ms. O'Toole. We hope you enjoyed your stay at the Comfort Inn and will come back and stay with us again in the future." The perky redhead replied brightly.

"Thanks." Soraya readjusted her purse strap and went to reach for her suitcase, only to have Randy beat her to it.

"I've got it." He said tightly, shouldering his own bag. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." She reached for his forearm with the idea of rubbing in a soothing motion, but he changed the angle and linked his hand with hers instead.

She smiled at the contact and followed Randy towards the exit, barely looking back at Dave, who had not moved since spotting them together.

Once they were outside in the crisp fall sunshine, she decided to break the tense silence that had fallen over the young superstar. "Was that some macho display in there?" She asked, referring to the hand he held in his own.

"Huh?" Randy paused mid-step and looked down at her in confusion.

"The possessive hand holding." She explained. "Is that for Dave's benefit, or mine?"

Understanding dawned in Randy's eyes and he looked down at their joined appendages. "No. Well, I wanted to have a hold you know, to get by Dave so he didn't…" He stumbled over the words. "But it's not just for Dave. I…"

"It's okay." She assured him, her smile softening. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't just rushing me out of the hotel."

"No. I just…" He sighed, shooting her a sheepish grin. "I wanted to."

"Well, that's a different story then." A pleased smile crossed her face as Randy tugged her forward toward the rental car again.


End file.
